No lo entindes -Yuri on Ice- YuurixYurio
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Yurio no se consideraba una persona de caracter relajado por lo que la personalidad de Yuuri lo ponía aprueba. Su sola presencia le molestaba, lo hacía rabiar y no sabía el porque, pero, tambien lo confundía y lo hacía sentir extraño. Por lo que con malas decisiones decidió llegar al fondo del asunto. ¿Como resultará el choque de dos personal personalidades totalmente diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

¿Porque por algún motivo siempre le terminaba agrediendo física o emocionalmente?

No podía simplemente, ¿parar?

Ahora, escuchándolo despotricar contra su persona, no hacía más que ignorarlo. Era lo mejor, si hablaba podría irle peor, oh por lo menos eso pienso.

Al rubio, por algún motivo eso le afectó aún más pues le arrojó con su plato de comida en el rostro.

—Basta Yurio—intervino Víctor al ver la escena.

Fue en ese momento que se puso de pie. Ya no pudiendo aguantar más aquella situación.

Su mirada se había vuelto fría y opaca, por primera vez, mostró su disgusto.

—Eres una molestia— tanto Víctor como Yuri quedaron estupefactos en cuanto le escucharon.

E inmediatamente, Yuuri se sereno y se llevó ambas manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pidió una disculpa y se retiró del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

Mientras avanzaba a su habitación no podía dejar de pensar que perdió los estribos con un niño.

Así no era él.

* * *

 **Bueno, vamos a hacer algunas aclaraciones XD**

 **Los capitulos van a ser increiblemente cortos lol**

 **Oh por lo menos la mayoria de ellos.**

 **La pareja principal va a ser Yurio y Yuuri, no victuri XD**

 **Haber que mas, a si, tendra Hard en algunos capitulos -mas adelante creo-**

 **La historia esta tambien siendo publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre lol**

 **Ahora si, sin mas, me despido**


	2. Chapter 2

Unos momentos después Víctor también se retiró no sin antes decirle que debía disculparse mañana con Yuuri.

Pero... ¿De verdad debía disculparse?

¿Porque?

Él también le había faltado el respeto, pero debía admitir que había sido culpa suya inicialmente.

Y aún así, no deseaba disculparse. Iba contra su orgullo.

Mirando el techo en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada que le había dedicado Yuuri tras faltarle al respeto.

Una mirada tan fría y sin brillo, tan impropia de él.

Suspiro un poco y cerro los ojos.

Esa mirada le había gustado.

De golpe se incorporo sorprendido.

¿Le gusto?

Sus propios pensamientos lo hicieron estremecer.

* * *

 **La historia es narrada tanto por Yuuri como por Yurio.**

 **Y ocasionalmente narrara alguien más.**

 **Mmm, subire varios capitulos por día, es mi manera de compenzar que sean tan cortos lol**

 **Cuando me ponga al día con wattpad se los hare saber XD**

 **Es todo.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Como se puede describir lo que estaba mirando?

No había palabras para ello.

Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos él seguía en la misma posición.

—De verdad no necesitas disculparte Yuri—que le llamara así, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Por algún motivo considero inadecuado usar el apodo que le dio su hermana y que decidió adoptar Víctor en ese momento.

—Pero Víctor dijo...—dije de rodillas desde el piso.

—¿Si te pide que te tires del techo lo harias? Además, ¿desde cuando eres tan obediente? — no quería sonar como lo hacía pero de cierta manera verlo lo hacía enojar.

Desconocía el motivó del porque.

Oh tal vez si lo conocía y sólo lo ignoraba.

—Eres un idiota— gruño furioso mientras se ponía de pie y le empujaba por el pecho.

Sólo entonces se percató de la mirada del rubio.

Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Yuri yo...—trato de disculparse pero ya era muy tarde.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando el chico se fue corriendo.

Verlo así era tan poco normal, sentirse así era anormal, era como si de un día para otro hubieran intercambio de personalidades.

Y a Yuri no le quedaba.

Y mucho menos a él.

* * *

 **Bueno, no se si ya se habran dado cuenta XD pero trato de seguir el arco del anime lo más que puedo.**

 **Osea, esto esta pasando antes del enfrentamiento de los Yuri's.**

 **Se los digo para futuras referencias lol.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Porque simplemente no aceptaba las disculpas?

¿Es que era idiota? Tal vez.

Lo cabreada.

Y mucho.

¿Porque había huido y se había sentido humillado?

No lo entendía.

Pateo lo más cercas que tuvo al alcance y después se tiro sobre su cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada con algo de fuerza.

¿Porque estaba actuando así?

Tenía tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. No lo entendía.

Sabía muy bien que le molestaba, Víctor le advirtió que terminaría por llevarlo a su límite, que por lo visto ya había alcanzado, pero no imaginó, que el cerdo fuera a comportarse así.

—Agh...—ya no sabía cómo actuar ni pensar, todo lo que hacía para con Yuuri no era más que para molestarlo.

Lo malo era, que no podía parar.

¿Pero porque?

Sintió tanta presión en la garganta que si no hubiera sentido bajar las lágrimas por sus mejillas hubiera creído que estaba enfermo.

¿Porque lloraba?

—E-eres un i-idiota...—sollozo contra la almohada, sin saber que sus lamentos no eran del todo amortiguados.

Afuera, cierto castaño se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Quería hablar con él y disculparse pero sabía que lo arruinaría otra vez, pero... ¿porque?

* * *

 **Ocasionalmente las conversaciones de ambos o sus pensamientos se van a intercalar lol por si no saben quien esta narrando.**

 **No soy taaaan buena escribiendo, me falta mejorar mucho pero hago lo que puedo.**

 **Toda critica es bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 23 años y actualmente soy un patinador en preparación.

Por algún motivo Víctor Nikiforov, la persona que más admiro esta entrenandome y no solo eso, con él a venido un gran pequeño problema Yuri Plisetsky, ese pequeño vándalo que la mera idea de verme le disgusta.

Lo peor de todo es que actualmente SU PRESENCIA A COMENZANDO A MOLESTARME A MI TAMBIÉN.

Ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo tratarnos y aún con Víctor de mediador se nos dificulta convivir.

Por ello, pido paciencia a los dos, no se disgusten con ninguno, ambos somos muy inmaduros y necesitamos aprender a llevarnos bien.

Víctor consideró lo mismo y por ello, después de la rabieta de Yuri y mi reacción, NOS ENCERRÓ A AMBOS EN UNA SOLA HABITACIÓN.

Probablemente uno de los dos no salga bien parado, esperemos que no sea así.

* * *

 **lol no creo tener nada que decirles en este capitulo XD**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias (?**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba enojado, malhumorado más bien, con ganas de golpear a alguien pero el único más cercano era Yuuri y no lo haría, su relación ya estaba suficientemente mal.

Por otro lado, Yuuri se miraba muy calmado, como si toda esa situación no le molestara.

Pero más que todo eso, Yurio quería volver a ver la carita dulce del castaño no esa cara de pocos amigos.

Esa cara le hacía sentir incómodo.

—Perdon...— aquello lo tomo desprevenido.

Sentado uno a cada extremo de la cama, se miraron desde su posición.

—¿Porque te disculpas?—indago confundido.

El rostro de Yuuri se dulcificó y mostró pena.

—Por haberte hecho llorar— las mejillas de Yurio se encendieron inmediatamente.

—Tú me espiaste— le reclamó avergonzado.

Ahora fue Yuuri quien se sonrojo.

—No, no, no... Fue mera casualidad yo solo iba a disculparme y te escuche...— conforme hablaba su voz se iba opacando, le daba pena decirlo pero si, lo fue a espiar, no era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero por algún motivo, en ese momento le había dado curiosidad.

— ¿Y que si en ese momento hubiera estado haciendo algo indebido?—le cuestionó.

Él castaño le miro detenidamente.

—¿Indebido?— indagó—. ¿Que cosa indebida podría estar haciendo un mocoso como tú?

No lo dijo de mala manera, era sincero, ¿que podría hacer un niño que fuera malo?

—Podría haberme estado masturbando.

El silencio que le siguió fue olímpico.

* * *

 **Oh si bueno, nuestro bebe Yurio no sera para nada dulce (? me gusta que sea directo y que sepa lo que quiere, por otra parte, me hizo trabajar mucho la personalidad de Yuuri XD.**

 **Oh y otra cosa, que tengan nombres similares me truena un poco la imaginación porque cuando los pongo en situaciones, ejem, no aptas para menores, pienso que lo hacen consigo mismos lol ese nombre es mi perdición XD**

 **Bueno, es todo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, eso era algo que no había esperado oír, definitivamente lo había tomado desprevenido y su cara roja hacia que la sonrisa de Yurio creciera.

—Oh vamos gordo, ¿que nunca te has masturbando? —se burló mientras se ponía de pie y le encaraba.

No le gustaba para donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Si es así o no, no es de tu interés —se sentía incómodo de tener que estar hablando de ese tema con un niño.

Y además se sintió patético por que era un niño el que tocaba el tema.

—Oh Dios no—comenzo a reír tan fuerte que los colores de Yuuri eran exagerados—. ¿Eres Virgen? ¿Virgen y con casi 24 años?

Ahora si, deseo morir.

—Ja ja ja

—Bueno ya basta —rugio totalmente avergonzado.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Y que puede decir un niño como tú? Dios.

—Yo ya tuve sexo cerdito—canturreo la última palabra.

No lo creía.

Sus ojos volaron al rubio que le sonreía triunfante.

—Eres tan patético.

—Y tu promiscuo—le grito.

Ya no sabía ni que demonios decía, un niño más experimentado que él, ¿Cuan patético podía ser?

—Inocente, ¿si quiera te han besado antes?

Al no contestar, Yurio se puso en cuclillas delante de Yuuri.

—Eres patético cerdo...

Y antes de que pudiera regañarle los labios del rubio lo callaron.

* * *

 **lol**

 **No amo a Yurio XD ni a ningun personaje en particular pero que sea un vandalo (? por así decirlo, me encanta.**

 **Además, Yuuri tiene una personalidad que puede moldearse :v ya vere que le hago XD**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

En un primer momento, se quedó quieto, como si su cerebro tratara de procesar lo que estaba pasando y para cuando esté hizo clic, la lengua de Yurio ya pasaba por su labio inferior.

Los colores subieron a su cara y un quejido se escapo de su boca, al mismo tiempo, el rubio aprovechó e invadió la cavidad bucal del castaño.

Sus lenguas se enredaron.

Las manos de Yuuri subieron a los hombros del menor para tratar de alejarlo pero este se subió a horcajas sobre él imponiéndoselo.

Los brazos de Yurio rodearon su cuello mientras el beso se volvió cada vez más profundo.

La verdad el beso le estaba gustando, y mucho, pero después, recordó un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

Con toda su fuerza giro sobre si, dejando al rubio bajo su cuerpo, rompiendo el beso.

Con la respiración acelerada se puso de pie torpemente y en ese momento Víctor abrió la puerta.

—Tiempo chicos. ¿Ya se llevan me...?—Yuuuri casi lo tacleo en su carrera por salir de la habitación, para luego perderse por los pasillos.

No podía creerlo, acababa de ser besado por Yuri.

Acaba de besar a un quinceañero.

* * *

 **Y bueno, no pude subir el resto lol**

 **Culpa de la universidad**


	9. Chapter 9

Le había dedicado aquella mirada seria que le encantaba una vez más. Y no solo eso, habían estado en una situación muy comprometedora.

Y le había encantado.

Quería probar otra vez.

Pero mientras pensaba en como haría para quedarse a solas con él cerdito, Víctor no paraba de regañarlo.

—Te exprese claramente que quería que ambos se llevarán bien no que te pasaras con él, hey, ¿me estas escuchando? ¡!Yurio¡! ¿Que le hiciste?

Harto se pusó de pie y encaró al peliplata.

—Te escuche la primera vez. Pero no pretendía que eso pasara, ¿okey?

—Entonces...

—Me gusta el cerdo.

La cara de Víctor se deformó.

—Mira, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir, No te metas con _mi Yuuri,_ ¿Te quedó claro?

La mirada de ambos estaba fija en el otro.

—Entonces tal vez tú deberías de prepararé para decepcionarte. El cerdo no es tuyo y yo, le robe su primer beso.

Salió de la habitación triunfante al ver la cara sorprendida de Víctor.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

No 1: El cerdo de verdad le atraía.

Y la No 2: Quería follarselo.

Oh pero que calamidad.

No esperaba que ese cerdo enamorado de lo estúpido y amante de la negligencia se robara su atención.

Y no solo la suya, también de la de Víctor.

Y al lado del hombre que más admiraba ese tipo, tenía las de perder.

En conclusión, debía de utilizar todas las armas a su alcance para conseguirlo.

Esta vez no daría marcha atrás e iría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

Se preguntaran, ¿como haces para seducir a un tío que se sonroja hasta con su propio reflejo?

Bueno, es bastante simple en realidad. Sólo debes de realizar una serie de juegos.

Pero si ya hiciste un avance directo, lo que diré a continuación no te servirá de mucho.

1.- Comienza con algo leve, insinuaciones entre pláticas y haz que se avergüence.

2.- Una vez que lo logres, comienza con los juegos físicos, me refiero a que puedes comenzar con pequeños toqueteos, abrazas, besos en las mejillas, ese tipo de estupideces.

3.- Ve un poco más fuerte en la apuesta, comienza a ponerle situaciones incómodas, proponle cosas indecentes, eso siempre funciona.

4.- Sigue con los besos, bien pueden ser ligeros o atronadores, eso queda a tu gusto.

5.- Pero si te saltaste todos los anteriores puntos y te fuiste directo al punto cuatro y quisiste saltar al seis, te recomiendo que trates de repetir la acción, ya una vez clara tu intención ya no hay marcha atrás.

6.- Sexo.

¿Entonces como haces para seducir a un hombre como Yuuri Katsuki?

Nada, el juego se sirve solo.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de aquel fogoso beso, se le dificultaba un poco estar en la misma habitación que Yurio.

No sólo por el hecho de que temiera que se volviera a repetir, más que nada era porque en realidad quería que se repitiera.

Dejo caer de forma brusca su cabeza contra la mesa, removiendo todo lo que había sobre esta.

—Yuuri—le llamo Víctor con su melódica voz desde el otro lado de la sala.

Al verlo recordó esa plática que tuvieron a escondidas, donde le advirtió de las intenciones de Yuri y sus intentos por persuadirlo, que por lo visto no funcionaron.

 _"—Ya no me respeta"_

Había dicho antes de dar por terminada la plática.

No sabía cómo tomar todo eso, ¿que Yurio gustaba de él? ¿Porque?

—Mandé...

—Voy a salir esta noche.

Y con eso basto para hacerle desaparecer toda su pereza.

—P-Pero... ¡Victor!

—Ah, no te pasará nada. Ya eres un adulto después de todo, creo que eres lo suficientemente capaz como para detenerlo. Si quieres —aclaro mirándolo—, Yuri al cuadrado, harían una combinación muy rara—se río al decirlo para luego abandonar la habitación.

Ni le dio tiempo de quejarse o recriminar nada, ya estaba solo otra vez.

Además su familia había salido.

Lo único bueno de todo eso era que bien podía encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta que alguien más llegará.

Oh ese era su plan.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Yurio ya le esperaba. Pero parecía muy serio, por tanto, no huyó, le dio el beneficio de la duda.

—Esto... ¿Quieres algo Yuri?—le preguntó desde la puerta.

—Si, quiero pedirte disculpas.

Al verlo, se dio cuenta que se miraba culpable, pero por lo que dijo Víctor no confiaría tanto en él.

Camino unos pasos hasta él.

—No te disculpes a tu edad, es normal confundirse. Aún eres joven, así que tomate las cosas con calma.

Se había dado la vuelta para indicarle que se fuera cuando la risa sarcástica de Yurio lo detuvo.

—Eres un cerdo inútil—rio antes de caminar hasta la puerta y cerrarla con llave.

— ¿Cambiaste la cerradura? —su voz salió tan floja. Todo eso debía de ser una mala broma.

—Mmm tal vez—lo siguiente que hizo dejo sin aliento a Yuuri—. Yo no estoy confundido Yuuri, si quiero algo lo obtengo y tu eres lo que quiero ahora—dijo mientras terminaba de sacarse la camiseta—. Quiero tener sexo contigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh bueno, los siguientes capítulos están un poco subidos de tono.**

* * *

—EH...—fue lo único que alcanzó a articular.

Yurio disfrutaba de verlo sufrir, por algún motivo se había propuesto el hacerle la vida imposible pero, dos podían jugar ese juego.

Era obvio que no iba en serio, pero haría que se arrepintiera por no tomarlo en serio.

—Quiero tener sexo—y firmó su sentencia.

—Eres un niño pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción por tratarse de ti —le dijo con serenidad y la mirada fría —. Hace un tiempo que no lo hago— aquella palabras salieron solas.

Okey, Yurio se había burlado con anterioridad por nunca haber tenido sexo pero eso no era necesariamente cierto.

Él ya lo había hecho.

Pero eso era algo que él desconocía.

Y si su forma de actuar ante tal tema era muy "inocente" no era por que no lo hubiera hecho, solamente no le gustaba hablar de ello.

— ¿Qué?

Pero ya no pudo decir nada cuando la mano derecha de Yuuri se fue hasta su nuca atrayéndolo hasta él y uniendo sus labios, inicio una erótica danza donde sus lenguas se enredaban y se soltaban, explorando la cavidad bucal del contrario.

La otra mano del castaño recorrió la suave espalda del rubio que temblaba bajo su tacto. Debía de admitirlo, en serio quería hacer algo indebido con él.

Sin embargo no iría tan lejos. No debía olvidar que era MENOR DE EDAD.

Río por su estúpida lógica, todo eso tendría malos resultados lo viera por donde lo viera.

—Ngh—jadeo Yurio entre sus labios mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello castaño de Yuuri.

Lo empujo haciéndole retroceder hasta la cama, donde lo dejo caer.

—Hagamos lo entonces —se quito la chaqueta que traía seguida de su camiseta para dejar su torso libre a los ojos del rubio.

Subió a la cama acomodándose entre las delgadas y bien torneadas piernas de Yurio, su entrepierna chocó contra el trasero del rubio haciéndole que soltará una maldición.

—Ah mierda —solto ahora él al ver la expresión de Yurio.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello enmarañado no era precisamente la mejor escena, todo podría irse le de las manos en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quieres que pare?—le pregunto pensando que ya habría tenido suficiente, pero cuando Yurio movió las caderas contra el, rosandolo, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que hizo estremecer al menor—. Estas pisando suelo delgado —le advirtió cuando tomo las caderas de Yurio pegandolo a su semi erección.

—¿Tienes miedo de que sepa más que tú y por eso quieres parar?—se burló. Sus ojos chocaron con los contrarios y no había vacilación alguna.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sigue la advertencia lol**

* * *

Rayos.

Rayos.

Rayos.

Todo se le había ido de las manos.

No esperaba que el cerdo fuera a caer tan rápido pero ya no estaba en posición de quejarse.

Por como Yuuri movía sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciaba sus piernas, su abdomen, besaba su cuello, era obvio que ya lo había hecho antes.

Pero él no.

Y aquí es donde todo se iba a la mierda.

Eso lo descubriría dentro de poco Yuuri al paso que iban.

Que era un maldito Virgen mentiroso.  
Ya estaba prácticamente desnudó, sólo quedaba su bóxer y quedaría bajo la mirada penetrante del castaño.

En su puta vida había tenido sexo con nadie, si acaso se la chupo a un tipo hacia un tiempo pero de ahí no había pasado nada.

Y ahora, estaba por ser penetrado por ese maldito japonés que desconocía que era virgen.

Si se lo decía quedaría en evidencia y muy probablemente se burlaría de él. Pero si no lo hacía, terminaría siendo lastimando.

Mientras jadeaba y sentía la piel caliente de Yuuri tocarle, no podía dejar de imaginar ser penetrado por él, de verdad quería que pasara pero debía decirle antes.

—Agh yuu...—uno de los dedos del castaño se introdujo en su boca callandolo. Miro a Yuuri y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo lo hicieron estremecer.

Había estado jugando con fuego y estaba a punto de quemarse.

—Lamelos—ordeno con voz grave.

Yurio obedeció de inmediato, por algún motivo cuando le hablaba de aquella manera le era imposible decir nada.

Su lengua entonces recorrió el dedo del castaño y sólo en ese comento se dio cuenta del porque lamia ese dedo.

Lo usaría en él.

—¿Aun no quieres que pare?—la burla en su voz le sorprendió —. Si tienes miedo pararé.

En respuesta, mordió el dedo con enojo y Yuuri lo retiró con un gruñido.

—Bien, fue la última vez que te lo advertí.

Le bajo el bóxer con algo de fuerza dejándolo desnudo y con las piernas abiertas a él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuuri pero el rubio no supo identificar porque.

—¿ Que mierda estoy haciendo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hard ewe**

* * *

En un giro inesperado, esa pequeña parte de él que siempre le dice que está haciendo las cosas mal, hizo acto de presencia una vez más. Y en esta ocasión la maldijo y la alabo.

—¿ Que mierda estoy haciendo?—se dijo al ver la posición en la que de encontraba.

En lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Sus manos temblaron y se puso de pie mirando a un desconcertado Yuri.

¿Que estuvo apunto de hacer?

Mientras su cabeza se debatía entre pedirle la lleve o soltar por la ventana, unas manos suaves le derribaron contra la cama.

Cuando rebotó sobre esta, sintió como Yuuri se sentaba sobre su erección. Un jadeo se escapó de su boca.

—¿A donde crees tú que vas maldito cerdo?—le acusó moviendo las caderas en círculos sobre su miembro.

Corrientes le recorrieron embriagándole de una sensación maravillosa. Tomo las caderas del rubio y lo hizo detenerse.

—Lejos de ti. Esto está mal Yuri—le dijo desde su lugar.

En ese momento tenía la mayor encrucijada de su moral. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que se quería acostar con él y por el otro, que era menor.

Iría a prisión si alguien se enterará.

¿Que pensaría Víctor?

—Víctor —al recordarlo sintió un escalofrío, como reaccionaria ese hombre al enterarse.

Su vista por un momento se fue al rostro de Yurio y sólo le vio cabreado, no, enojado, muy enojado.

—¿Como te atreves a nombrarlo conmigo frente a ti y encima de ti?—le gruño con ira.

Por inercia Yuuri levantó las manos para cubrirse el rostro, pues seguro ahora si le pegaba. Pero, a diferencia del golpe que esperaba, no recibió eso. Sintió como le bajaban el pantalón junto con su ropa interior con tanta rapidez que para cuando se destapó el rostro, Yurio ya lamía su miembro.

Esa era una imagen que no deseaba ver y mucho menos sentir.

Cuando su pene fue introducido de lleno en la boca del rubio, sintió que iba a desfallecer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella vez que resultaba demasiado.

—Yuri detente...—le pidió tratando de incorporarse pero una pequeña mordida en la cabeza de su pene lo detuvo.

El ritmo era lento, las láminas y succiones lo estaban volviendo loco, su pene palpitaba, y sentía como todos sus músculos se contraían conforme el ritmo cambiaba. Se sentía en su límite.

—Agh...—se corrió sin darle tiempo de avisarle al Rubio, este, le miro con el ceño fruncido —. A lo lamento tanto—Yurio escupió parte del líquido blanco en su mano y el resto lo tragó —. Yuri—le regaño al verlo.

—Si tu no me vas a preparar lo haré yo, además... —dijo mirando el pene aún erecto de Yuuri—. Parece que Víctor no mintió cuando dijo que tenías mucha resistencia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lean bajo su riesgo -se que igual ignoraran la advertencia-**

* * *

Se llevó su mano derecha hasta su trasero, donde con el semen del castaño lúbrico su entrada. Su dedo índice se paseo por su ano antes de introducir un dedo en su interior.

— _Mierda, duele_ —apreto los labios mientras movía su dedo de adentro hacia afuera con lentitud.

Bajo él, Yuuri le observaba atentamente. Sintió un pequeño sonrojo subir por su rostro cuando introdujo un segundo dedo.

La mirada de ambos estaba unida.

Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando toco cierta parte de él. Su erección dolía, así que con su otra mano comenzó a masturbarse.

Todo eso bajo la mirada penetrante de Yuuri.

De un momento a otro olvido que tenía audiencia y se dejó ir, gemía con fuerza mientras introducía un tercer dedo en su interior.

Toda su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía su erección apunto de liberar y su cuerpo aclamaba por algo más.

Unas manos le tomaron por la cintura, cuando miro a Yuuri, este le miraba con seriedad.

—Sientate—ordeno con voz profunda.

En un primer momento no comprendió pero recordó que estaba sobre el castaño y lo hizo. El pene erecto de Yuuri le rozo la entrada y un violento escalofrío lo recorrio.

—Ah... Espera... —jadeo cuando lo sintió hacer presión.

—¿Creiste que no me daría cuenta?—le susurro al oído—. Tranquilo, no pienso lastimarte. Pero, ya no puedes echarte para atrás.

Yuuri tomo de sus caderas e introdujo con lentitud la cabeza de su falo en su interior.

Clavo sus dedos en los hombros de Yuuri sin poder evitarlo, dolía como las mil mierdas, pero no se lo diría porque ya lo sabía, bastaba con ver su cara para saberlo.

Entonces, como si tratara de matarlo, lo penetró de una haciéndolo caer sobre sus piernas.

Todo su cuerpo tembló y un dolor se apoderó de su espalda baja, pero no lloro, el orgullo pudo con él.

—Desgraciado—jadeo entre dientes en respuesta.

—Ups, me apretabas tanto que dolía, ¿no podías relajarte un poco?—le pregunto sin moverse.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, no era altanera más bien parecía preocupado.

—Eres un idiota— e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse, le dolía claro que si, pero también sentía algo más.

Las manos de Yuuri ya no le sostenían le estaba dejando marcar el ritmo y lo agradeció.

Subía y bajaba con lentitud por el pene del castaño, escuchaba su pasada respiración y sus ojos oscurecidos le miraban de forma indescriptible.

—Yuri—le llamo acariciando su espalda —. Eres muy lento —se giro aún dentro del rubio.

Sus manos fueron puestas sobre su cabeza con una sola del castaño.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Yuuri pero se detuvieron en su sonrisa seductora.

—Ahora es mi turno.


	15. Chapter 15

La verdad, ¿ya que más da?

Si se detenía ahora nada le aseguraba que saldría bien librado después y si continuaba seguro tendría un castigo.

Con su mano derecha aferro la parte inferior de la espalda de Yurio y con su mano izquierda lo sujetó bien.

Retrocedió hasta casi sacar su miembro y después embistió con fuerza, sus testículos chocaron contra el trasero del rubio produciendo un sonido muy lascivo.

A Yuri se le escapó un grito ahogado.

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía como las paredes de Yurio apretaban su pene, conforme entraba y salía, los jadeos y gemidos de Yuri inundaban la habitación.

—Yuuri...—gimio rodeando con sus piernas al castaño.

Yuuri gruño por lo bajo y con ambas manos sujeto las caderas de Yurio aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas.

El sonido producido por sus cuerpos, sus gemidos, sus respiraciones, quedaban atrapados entre las paredes de aquella habitación que sería testigo de aquel acto.

Sintiéndose al límite, se sentó con Yuri sobre el, embistiéndolo más profundo, casi podía sentir como las paredes del rubio le apretaban cada vez con más fuerza con cada embestida.

—Agh...—gimio cuando las uñas de Yurio se enterraron en sus hombros, pero poco le importó cuando sintió las paredes de Yurio asfixiarle.

Tomo el miembro del menor comenzando a masturbarle, junto con las embestidas lo llevó al borde de aquel abismó de placer haciéndole perderse en el climax cumbre de aquella desenfrenada danza.

Sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo, terminó por correrse dentro de Yuri, las reparaciones de ambos estaban mezclándose, sus pechos subían y bajaban conforme trataban de regular su respiración.

—Ah... Increíble —murmuro Yurio enredando los dedos entre el cabello del castaño.

Por su parte Yuuri, beso su cuello y subió hasta la oreja del menor donde mordió el lóbulo con suavidad.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez—susurro en su oído con voz ronca.

Yurio le miro con sorpresa y cuando intento moverse un gemido de escapó de sus labios cuando Yuuri lo embistió.

—Acabo de correrme, ¿estas loco?

—Caliente más bien, te lo advertí. Ya no se vale arrepentirse.

Yurio sólo sonrió un poco sarcástico.

—Si no queda de otra.

Aquella noche, ambos se dejaron llevar por esa sensación de placer y lujuria, perdiéndose en sus deseos más ocultos. Aún si eso representaba un problema, para ellos, sólo existía ese momento.

* * *

 **Y así culmina todo esto, gracias por leer.**

 **lol XD okno**

 **Sigan adelante.**


	16. Chapter 16

Su cuerpo le dolía horrible, sus caderas, sus piernas, su trasero, sus brazos. Todo.

Esa mañana, había caído una leve nevada, todo a fuera era cubierto por un fino manto de nieve, adentro, donde ellos estaban, hacia poco frío.

Pero no por eso no quería decir que no estuvieran acurrucados.

Ahora que pensaba en lo que había hecho, en lo que habían hecho, sabía que no estuvo bien. Tanto el como el castaño podían meterse en grandes problemas y más aún él.

Mirándolo dormir y murmurar cosas entre sueños, se sentía un poco culpable por el destinó que se habían trazado.

Yuuri tenía 24 y el 15, es una diferencia de nueve años. Casi una década.

Probablemente no habría tanto problema si el fuera mayor de edad pero no era así.

Sonrió un poco cuando los brazos de Yuuri le rodearon, adoraba que se comportará sólo así con él, aún si no se lo demostraba, lo apreciaba de cierta manera.

Sabía que lo que sentía por él era sólo un me gusta y un traígo ganas, pero, con algo de tiempo sería algo más.

Si es que el tiempo se lo permitía.

* * *

El desayuno fue menos incómodo de lo que pensó. Víctor no paraba de hablar sobre su noche de copas y por su cara, se notaba a leguas que no había llegado a dormir, eso y que arrastraba un poco las palabras.

Yurio de vez en vez le miraba, pero era tan discreto que ni siquiera Víctor con su súper perspicacia (probablemente nublada por el alcohol) noto.

Cuando despertó lo primero que pensó era en que se había pasado un poco de la raya cuando Yurio ni siquiera se pudo poner de pie, lo segundo fue en que lo había hecho con él.

Eso era un severo problema.

Aún ahora, comiendo tan tranquilamente, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que podían llegar a producirse si alguien llegaba a enterarse.

—¿Yuuri te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Víctor sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Llevas un buen rato sirviéndote té encima de la ropa.

Al decir eso, Yuuri noto que efectivamente se estaba derramando té encima.

— ¡Ah!—se quejo poniéndose de pie.

—Eres un tonto—se burlo Yurio cuya sonrisa era sarcástica.

—Vamos, vamos, creí que ya se llevaban mejor, pasaron la noche juntos y ni por eso pueden parar de discutir, ¿que acaso son niños?—tanto el rubio como el castaño le miraron atónitos.

Una característica sonrisa de Víctor se hizo presente.

— ¿Creyeron que no me daría cuenta? —les preguntó poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad—. Bueno, son jóvenes y todo, pero yo no voy a poder protegerlos siempre. Sólo tengan cuidado, ¿si?—dijo pero antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta y miro al castaño—, quiero hablar contigo, pasate más tarde por mi cuarto.

Dicho eso los dejo solos.

Y lo único en lo que pudieron pensar ambos fue:

 _Mierda_


	17. Chapter 17

La relación de eso dos desde antes que se conocieran bien, era como el aceite y el agua, no podían mezclarse y por ende no podían llevarse bien.

O eso pensaban los demás menos él.

Sabía que aunque sus personalidades estaban inversas, ambos podían mantener una sana relación.

Con eso en mente, se ideó una serie de planes para lograr que se volvieran amigos, eso pretendía pero los resultados fueron otros.

Para empezar, Yurio no miro nunca como a un amigo a Yuuri, o era un rival o un cerdo.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, le vio muy diferente, sabía que su forma de demostrar amor y afectó era un poco ruda por ello, cuando comenzó a tratar al castaño de esa manera, empezó a preocuparse.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando lo confrontó.

Emocionalmente hablando, Yuri estaba atraído por el cerdito.

Llevaba años conociéndolo, no quería verlo salir lastimado o dolido, y como nueva meta, se dispuso a averiguar los sentimientos o pensamientos del castaño hacia el rubio pero lamentablemente no le daba muchos indicios de nada.

Dejándolo en las mismas.

Además constantemente tenían choques, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo más pasará y no se equivocó cuando los encerro en la habitación.

Abrió esa puerta cuando escucho a través de ella que Yuri quiso pasarse de listo.

Con eso le bastó para entender que a Yuri de verdad le gustaba Yuuri.

Que era un problema.

Confrontarlo sólo empeoró la situación pues al sentirse amenazado actuo por impulsó y arrastro a Yuuri con él.

Ahora, su mayor preocupación no era Yuri, fácilmente en unos años podrá decir que solo fue una simple aventura pero en cambio Yuuri, en unos años podría estar en un lugar nada bonito.

Lo que habían hecho estaba mal y no podía repetirse.

No podía permitir que se repitiera, por ello, debía de poner las cartas en la mesa.

Habría querido no inmiscuirse demasiado, se lo había dicho a Yuuri, el era muy grande para tomar decisiones pero eso no quería decir que fueran las mejores.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, el castaño entró en cuarto.

—Gracias por venir — comento e hizo una seña para que se sentara con él en la cama —. Creo que sabes porque te llamé.

—Em, si—dijo sin verle.

Víctor sonrió un poco.

—Puede de que no lo parezca pero cuando tenía la edad de Yurio también era muy impulsivo y no pensaba en lo que pasaría a futuro.

El silencio no le molestaba, agradecía que el castaño supiera a que quería llegar.

—Por eso, cometí muchos errores y ustedes son uno — concluyó tomando las manos del castaño —, ¿Tú no sientes nada por Yuri verdad?

Preguntó aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—No.

—¿ Sabes que no puedo corresponderte verdad?

—Si, pero lo que siento por ti tampoco creo que sea amor, más bien es admiración — aclaro sin verle.

Víctor le sonrió.

—Su relación es tabú, y tu podrías meter te en graves problemas por ello, como tú amigo y entrenador, te lo voy a prohibir.

—No genia pesando que se repitiera.

—Eso es bueno, pero hablas por ti, ¿sabes lo que Yurio siente por ti?

—Lo se pero no puedo corresponderle, no ahora— Víctor noto que tenía miedo, y no era por nada—. Él solo esta confundido.

Ahora se sentía un poco mal por Yurio, sabía de los problemas de Yuuri, que el tendía a confiar poco en el y por consecuente, no confiaba en los demás y para él, los sentimientos de Yurio no eran más que una burla para él.

Le tomaría un poco de tiempo descubrir que no era así pero el no intervendría, ese tipo de cosas uno solo debía de enfrentarlas.

—Cierto, cierto— le siguió la plática.

Al verlo, no quería llevarlo a un límite de estrés mayor, sólo lo dejaría ser el de momento.

—La semana que entra es el evento que decidirá con quien me quedaré, ¿te esforzarse por mi? —preguntó.

—Claro que si.

—Muero por ver tu Eros y el Ágape de Yurio, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento, descansen hoy.

Un par de palabras más y Yuuri se fue.

Sabía que su decisión lastimaría a ambos de una u otra manera pero sería para bien.

Un poco de separación siempre sirve para afianzar las emociones y para descubrir otras tantas.

Sólo esperaba que ambos pudieran soportar el proceso.


	18. Chapter 18

Con todos los carteles y promociones que se le habían hecho a la competencia entre Katsuki Yuuri y Plisetsky Yuri, muchas más personas de las esperadas habían acudido al evento.

Estaba expectante de ambos.

Durante todo ese tiempo demostraron su compromiso y la verdad, habían progresado mucho.

A si mismo la relación entre ambos había evolucionado de una manera que no creía conveniente.

Se había acercado demasiado.

Mientras ambos esperaban para salir, no hacía más que pensar en lo que ocurriría a futuro.

Su decisión no la tomaría bien ninguno de los dos, ya fuera porque se quedará o porque se fuera.

Además, ¿Yuri de verdad quería volver a Rusia?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa cuando lo miro patinar al centro de la pista.

Al observarlo detenidamente vio vacilación y la pregunta surgió una vez más.

¿De verdad quería marcharse?


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando su baile empezó. Su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente divagaba entre tantas cosas que a pesar de que su presentación estaba saliendo impecable, su emociones estaban revueltas.

Ágape, tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el que el amante tiene en cuenta sólo el bien del ser amado.

Pero, ¿el de verdad consideraba eso?

Hasta ahora, no había echo mas que a pegarse a aquello prohibido. A aquello que nunca debió querer, Yuuri.

Si el ganaba esa noche, se llevaría a una persona importante para el, no, dos. Perdería a su ídolo y a un amigo.

Porque a pesar de todo eso era, un amigo.

Yuko se lo advirtió, que a pesar de la personalidad de él, de verdad podía llegar a demostrar amor, a su tiempo, pues cuando sentía que la gente se metía entre sus sentimientos, huía.

El no quería presionarlo, pero el tiempo de espera ya había expirado.

Y esa noche, uno diría adiós al otro.

Para cuando su presentación acabo y la musica se detuvo, las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar pero sus ojos sólo buscaron a una persona.

Que no estaba entre el público.

No sabía si sentirse decepcionado o derrotado.

Pudo haberlo hecho mejor, debió de haberlo hecho pero sus pensamientos chocaron con sus sentimientos y todo se fue al traste.

Sólo quedaba ver al cerdito.

Y sólo el tendría la última palabra.


	20. Chapter 20

No necesito verlo para saber qué lo hizo increíble. No debió tener ningún error y debió de haberlo hecho perfecto.

A su corta edad, era todo un prodigio.

De sólo pensar en eso se estremeció. Ambos se irían y eso le atormentaba.

Se había encariñado tanto con el niño que la mera idea de dejarlo ir le dolía.

Y más aún si se marchaba junto con Víctor.

Quería ser egoísta por una vez, pero si ganaba, Yurio se iba y si perdía, también se iba.

Estaba, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared, y ya no sabía que más hacer.

No podía simplemente pedirle que se quedará, sería tan malo para Yuri, lo lastimaría más.

Tal como se lo dijo Víctor, las decisiones siempre lastiman a alguien más. Pues sin importar cuanto te esfuerces para hacer feliz a todos, simplemente no se puede.

Pensar tanto en ello tampoco era sano.

Así que, se dio a la tarea de averiguar que era Eros para él, al igual que Yuri con Ágape.

Y después de pensar tanto en que era Eros para el, resultó que al final no era aquel platillo, era Víctor.

Y haría todo por retenerlo.

Sin embargo, otra parte de él, seguía creyendo que aún no encontraba del todo a eros.

Cuando su presentación empezó, se convenció de que hacía lo correcto y continuó con el papel que había decidido adoptar.

La dama que seduce al galán.

A pesar de que tuvo errores y en algunas partes fallo, logro terminar muy bien la presentación.

El publico aplaudió en respuesta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió de verdad feliz.

Feliz por todo, instintivamente busco a cierto rubio entre el público pero este ya no estaba.

No sabía si en ese momento sintió dolor o recepción.

Poco después Víctor lo coronó a él y le dijo al mundo que ganaría el próximo Gran Prix.

Aún con la felicidad embriagándole por haber ganado, no era una victoria completa.

Yurio ya no estaba.


	21. Chapter 21

Mucho antes de que su presentación terminará sabía que había perdido.

Ya poco le importó que Víctor lo escogiera a él por sobre la promesa que le hizo hace años.

Lo estaba dejando.

Sabía que era imposible que se quedarán juntos.

Pues no eran más que rivales. Y de eso jamás pasarían a ser nada más, pues a los ojos del castaño lo que pasó aquella noche, no significa nada.

Se lo había dejado en claro.

No lo odiaba por ello, pero si así mismo. Por enamorarse como un idiota de otro idiota.

Mientras el avión aterrizaba no pudo evitar comenzar a reír y llorar en voz baja, era tan patética toda esa situación.

Volver con la cola entre las patas.

Sólo esperaba que su próximo encuentro fuera diferente.

De una u otra manera le demostraría que se había equivocado.

No le permitiría que sólo pensara que con alejarse sus sentimientos cambiarían. Lo haría arrepentirse de no haberse dado cuenta.

Ahora, mirando a través de la ventanilla del avión, sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que le extrañaría.

Pero, de momento, eso ya no importaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, como ya habia mencionado, mi historia trata de apegarse lo mas posible al anime XD**

 **Aunque creo que estoy fallando tristemente.**

 **Bueno, solo queria decirles que... No odien a Yuuri plis, nuestro cerdo es complicado.**

 **Y no critiquen a Yurio lol**

 **Ahora si, bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22

Había vuelto a Rusia y ni siquiera se había despedido. Cuando lo supo -a pesar de que lo esperaba- no compendio.

No sabía que sentir al respeto.

Después de todo lo ocurrido que se marchara así...

Mientras acariciaba a Makkachin y miraba al techo, se preguntó si hizo mal en la manera que llevo su relación con Yuri.

—Quiero decir, le dije que le miraba como amigo cuando el ya me había dicho lo contrario —murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Se sentía tan culpable.

Makkachin se puso de pie y se fue corriendo. Yuuri sólo le vio alejarse, de cierta forma lo considero irónico.

Primero su perro, después se abandonó el mismo, Yuri, ah, que mala suerte.

—Ugh...-se quejo dándose vuelta, quedando boca abajo contra la cama.

No le quedaba más que resignarse.

Con el rubio tan lejos, sólo le quedaba aguardar a reunirse otra vez.

Cuando pensó en eso, se dio cuenta de otra cosa, si el ganaba durante las próximas competencias, podría reunirse con Yuri.

Albergó un poco de esperanza pero, al no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos, esto podrían cambiar.

 _"Porque estoy pensando tanto en él..."_

—Ah! ¿Que me hiciste?


	23. Chapter 23

En lo a Yakov respecta, él había vuelto humillado y derrotado, por ello, había decidió traer a su ex-esposa lilia y luego estaba Mila, esa chica que se quedó caliente cuando su novio la dejo, que no paraba de molestarlo.

No es que lo tomará como algo malo, lo agradecía, le ayudaría a encaminarse y a no distraerse.

El problema caía en que no sabía si encaminada bien esa energía. Esa vieja bruja le corregía constantemente, le molestaba y todo eso le irritaba.

Y perfectamente se le podía notar en la cara.

Lo único bueno de todo, era que no tenía tiempo para pensar en Yuuri.

Y eso estaba bien.


	24. Chapter 24

Y aquí es donde comienza el entrenamiento de verdad.

Claro, eso en palabras de Víctor.

Todos los días realizaba piruetas, calentamientos, carreras y saltos. Y eso bajo la atenta mirada de Víctor.

Pero, eso lo ponía nervioso, lo hacía pensar mucho y meditar demasiado en cosas que no debía. Y se veía reflejado en sus entrenamientos.

Además, Víctor insistía en que su relación debía de diversificarse, oh como lo decía él, afianzarse.

Y ese era otro problema, para empezar, tuvo que quitar TODOS los posters de Víctor de su pared.

Lo que le recordaba otra cosa muy vergonzosa, lo hizo con Yurio, cuando la imagen de Víctor les miraba.

De pensar en eso, se estremecía.

No lo había pensado en su momento.

Sin el pequeño mocoso revoloteando por ahí, se sentía muy "sólo" de cierta manera.

Le confundía y no lo entendía, sabía que lo había hecho otra vez, volvió a alejarse de una persona que le demostró afectó, pero con Víctor no.

¿Porque?


	25. Chapter 25

Día y noche, crítica tras crítica, regaño tras regaño.

Desde que se había mudado a casa de ese par su pan de cada día era eso.

Pero trataba de verlo por el lado positivo, le ayudaba a mejorar.

Puede de que Yakov creyera que no le escuchaba pero si lo hacía, le escucho cuando dijo que le había hecho bien separarse de Víctor.

Y en parte era cierto.

También, que haberme enfrentado contra alguien de cercano a mi edad y perder, me había hecho redirigir mis objetivos y darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal.

En eso tampoco se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, él no entendía que yo no miraba a Yuuri como a un enemigo, al principio si, pero después...

Yuko le mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en Japón, proporcionándole un pedacito de felicidad.

Pero, por lo que le contaba, esos dos habían comenzado a llevarse bien y por como lo describía, demasiado bien.

—Malo, muy malo, vuelve a empezar desde el principio— le grito Lilia desde el otro lado de la pista. Suspiro mientras volvía a tomar posición.

Que se llevarán bien, no lo podía permitir.


	26. Chapter 26

Aquella mañana, se había quedado dormido. Y en una carrera frenética, tuvo que irse corriendo hasta el Ice Castle.

Donde Víctor ya esperaba por supuesto.

Su entrenamiento, como había prometido Víctor, era duro y muy extenuante, pero no por eso dejaba de ser divertido. Después de todo, ¿que tan seguido podías patinar al lado de tu ídolo?

Más sin embargo, había ciertas cuestiones que no controlaba, como que Víctor notará de lo que carecía, en cuanto a experiencias se refiere.

Por ello, cuando mencionó de su falta de relaciones sentimentales, abordo un papel que le disgustaba, comportarse evasivo.

Y como todo tiene su límite, Víctor terminó por querer hablar sobre su evasión, en la playa.

Ya sentados en ella, dejaron en claro cuáles eran sus intensiones y sus objetivos a lograr.

Claro, después de una o dos indiscreciones de Víctor, que no hacían más que alagarlo.

Pronto, su relación mejoró.

Para su sorpresa, estar con Víctor se volvió muy gratificante.

Sólo quedaba aguardar a las asignaciones del Gran Prix, y ver si así, lograba ganar esta vez.

Y a su vez, ver a cierta personita.


	27. Chapter 27

Últimamente, sus entrenamientos, a pesar de que odiaba entrenar antes, se habían vuelto muy importantes y muchos comenzaron a notarlo.

Le gustaba le sensación de que alguien esperará algo de él.

Sin embargo, a veces su mente le hacía malas pasadas.

Desde que Yuko le había contado que Víctor y su cerdito de llevaban mejor, tenía miedo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía ansioso y temeroso de no poder conseguir algo que quería.

Si se trataba de Víctor con quien competía, el ganador estaba decidió mucho antes de empezar la carrera.

Pero aún albergaba esperanza, Yuuri jamás dijo sentir nada más que admiración por Víctor.

— ¿Y por mi que era?—murmuro bajando las escaleras; afuera nevaba y el ambiente se sentía un poco melancólico, haciéndole sentir ansioso otra vez—. Más te vale que clasifiques cerdo. Tengo ciertas cosas que quiero decirte...


	28. Chapter 28

Era de noche cuando las asignaciones llegaron, la emoción se sentía a flor de piel y los nervios eran palpables.

Los resultados ya habían llegado.

* * *

—Las asignaciones llegaron —grito Yakov entrando en la habitación donde estaba Lilia sentada.

Al escuchar el grito, salió de la ducha de forma apresurada casi trastabillando, y semi desnudo.

Se detuvo en la puerta con la respiración agitada, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo ordenando sus pensamientos.

—¿Donde...—su mirada cayó sobre los presentes —, donde asignaron al cerdito japonés? —preguntó con severidad.

Más le valía haber clasificado y por su bienestar, que los asignarán en una copa juntos.

* * *

—Fuiste asignado a la Copa de China junto con Pichit.

—Ah Pichit-kun—dijo sonriendo.

—Y a la Copa Rostelecom, en Rusia junto con tu rival Yuri—le dijo Yuko.

Al escuchar al nombrado su sonrisa se difumino.

Pronto, si lograba pasar, se reuniría de nuevo con Yurio.

Una creciente emoción y ansiedad nació en su interior.

—Pero primero deberías pasar el bloque—dijo Takeshi con aire pensativo.

—¿El que?—preguntó Víctor al no comprender a que se referían.

—Son competencias regionales, dado que Yuuri quedó eliminado en la competencia anterior, debe de empezar desde abajo.

Al escuchar eso se cohibió un poco.

—En el bloque de la competencia chugoku, shoukoku y kyushu, te enfrentarlas contra Kenjiro Minami y...

Pero el ya no estaba escuchado, lo único que sabía era que una emoción extraña se había instalado desde que nombraron a Yurio.

 _Pronto._


	29. Chapter 29

Se tiro sobre su cama agotado, había logrado pasar los bloques y ahora viajaría a la Copa de China donde se enfrentaría no sólo con Pichit, sino también con otros que también eran muy buenos o inclusive más.

Le abrumaba la idea de competir contra todos ellos y perder una vez más.

—Agh y después estará la Copa de...—competiría contra Yuri.

Últimamente, pensaba mucho en él, en lo que representaba para él y lo que pasaría al volverlo a ver.

—Seguro me golpeara.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Pensaba en tanto y en nada, le encantaba perder el tiempo en banalidades, se sentía tan confundido.

Ya no sabía que creer o en qué basarse. Suspiro cansado otra vez pero todo el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió cuando la puerta fue abierta de una patada.

Se incorporo con torpeza y al ver hacia la puerta, la mandíbula casi se le cae de la cara.

Yurio le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada le indicaba que había llegado corriendo.

—¿Que haces aquí?—fue lo primero que logró articular.

No podía creer que estuviera ahí, de pie frente a él.

 _Ah, es como aquella vez con Víctor, cuando llegó..._

 _—_ ¿Es lo único que dirás?—inquirio con voz temblorosa.

Pero antes de que pidiera decir nada Yuri se subió a horcajas sobre él. Sus ojos viajaron a los brillantes de Yurio, reluciendo en deseo.

—¿Que estas...

—Sin lugar a dudas eres un estúpido cerdo.

Sus labios bailaron sobre los del castaño acallando cualquier regaño. Por un momento se olvidó del insultó e instintivamente sus brazos rodearon al menor mientras correspondía el beso.

Su lengua delineó el labio inferior del rubio, pidiendo permiso para entrar, que fue concedido de inmediato siendo recibido por la lengua ajena.

El toque de ambas, desató un hambre que había estado dormido en el interior de Yuuri. Jadeo mientras hacía el beso más profundo, rápido y demandante.

Los gemidos del menor murieron en su boca cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Gruño con voz ronca cuando Yuri le mordió el labio inferior, este movía sus caderas lentamente sobre el castaño, provocándolo y desesperándolo; y pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

Las manos de ambos volaron con avidez desasiéndose de el estorbó que les impedía tocar piel con piel. Y para cuando quedaron sin nada de por medio, el deseo les estaba consumiendo.

El cuerpo del menor, recostado en la cama le proveía de una vista inolvidable. Se agachó hasta el rostro del menor pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

Sonrió un poco mientras beso su mentón y bajo un poco más.

—Ah...—gimio el rubio cuando la lengua de Yuuri se paseo por su cuello, descendiendo por este hasta su pecho donde recorrió los pezones rosas de Yurio.

El cuerpo del menor tembló bajo el tacto dulce y a la vez desesperado del castaño, las manos de este acariciaban sus muslos mientras su boca lamia y mordía todo en su pecho.

Lentamente, Yuuri fue descendiendo por el cuerpo del rubio, dejando un camino húmedo de besos y mordidas.

Se detuvo en la entrepierna de Yuri un momento antes de introducir su pene en su boca. Succiono deleitándose con los gemidos y casi gritos del menor.

Lamió por toda su extensión mientras una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos y la otra, apretaba el trasero del rubio.

 _¿Porqué demonios no puedo parar? Es como una droga tan dulce... Me hace querer más... Quiero más... Mucho más..._

Saboreo el líquido preseminal que comenzaba a salir y fue cuando se retiró dejando a Yurio a nada del orgasmo. La mirada que le dedicó el menor fue de odio puro.

—¿Porque paras?—le reclamó molesto.

—Porque no quiero que te vengas por solo eso—su voz de escucho tan áspera que se sorprendió tanto a él como a Yuri. Le miro directo a los ojos y en ellos pudo ver el mismo ardor y deseo que sentía él en su interior—. Tocame —ordeno con la misma voz asiendo temblar a Yuri.

Las mejillas de este se prendieron mientras una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios.

—Sera un placer... —canturreo antes de incorporarse y pasar sus manos por el pecho de Yuuri y descendiendo por este llegó hasta el miembro despierto de éste.

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior cuando las manos del menor acariciaron la cabeza de su pene. Pronto, el rubio se inclinó y se introdujo el miembro del castaño en su boca, ganándose un jadeo ahogado por parte del otro.

Su lengua lo recorrió lentamente, como si lo de gustará y pronto el ritmo que había marcado cambio.

Mientras lo veía lamerlo humedeció sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del menor, donde después de humedecer la entrada introdujo un dedo.

Sentía como gemía Yuri conforme lo dilataba, mientras sus dedos bailaban en su entrada, no pudo evitar sonreír de puro placer.

—No pares —gimio cuando Yuri hizo un ademán por retirarse.

Tres dedos entraban y salían del rubio, que gemía y jadeaba mientras seguía -oh intentaba- chupando el pene del castaño.

Los ojos de Yurio se encontraron con los de Yuri.

—No quiero tus dedos...—rogo dejando el pene de Yuuri—. Quiero esto...—gimio acariciando el miembro del castaño cercas de su rostro.

 _Ah mierda... me iré directo al infierno._

Se sentó y atrajo a Yuri para que se sentara sobre el, mordió y lamió el cuello ajeno mientras acomodaba su miembro en la entrada del menor y lo penetraba con lentitud.

Su pene se deslizó en el interior cálido del rubio. Mientras entraba sentía como si estuviera tocando la gloria.

—Ngh...—gimió en su oído el menor cuando lo penetró totalmente.

Se mantuvo un momento quieto hasta que las caderas de Yuri comenzaron a moverse, fue cuando comenzó a embestir.

Entraba y salía con lentitud, deleitándose con los gemidos desesperados por sentir más que le dedicaba Yuri.

Aumento el ritmo cuando para el mismo, eso ya no fue suficiente. Su pene entraba y salía de la calidez del menor. La habitación estaba sumida en gemidos y jadeos y el rechinar de la cama que era el testigo de tal acto.

Las uñas del rubio se clavaron en la espalda de Yuuri, mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cadera. Al sentir como se aferraba a él y como su miembro era apretado por la cavidad del menor; sabía que llegaría a su fin.

—Ngh... Ahh... Yuuri...

Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, profundas y tenían un ritmo errático.

Yuri gritaba de puro placer mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y de un momento a otro explotó en un placer que arrastró a Yuuri con él, viniendose sólo un instante después.

Sus respiraciones erráticas, sus cuerpos perlados en sudor y cansados por tal acto, eran los únicos vestigios que quedaban de aquel baile.

—Ah... Ah... Yuuri— llamo el rubio mientras le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le miro atento y beso su frente. Yurio se aferró a él, acercándose tanto como podía.

 _Esto es tan irreal, se siente como si..._

—Tienes que despertar...—gimio en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y soltó un grito ahogado.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y como si todo a su alrededor fuese a desmoronarse.

—¿Que demo...?—sintió su parte inferior húmeda y al destaparse noto como estaba mojado.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y gimió con algo de frustración.

Se había sentido tan real.

* * *

 **MUAJAJAJ XD**

 **¿a que se la creyeron? okno**

 **Pronto subo los demas jaja**

 **Saludos**


	30. Chapter 30

Seguía un poco deprimido y decepcionado por haber acabado en segundo lugar en la Copa de Canadá. Cabe destacar el regaño que recibió por ello.

Además de enfurruñado por la foto donde salia Yuuri saltando a los brazos de Víctor.

Aun recordaba las palabras de su compañera al verle la cara.

* * *

 _—Veo que ya viste la foto de Yuuri con Víctor—se burlo al verle sosteniendo su teléfono con ira y este solo un momento después voló contra la ventana que de pura suerte no se rompió._

 _—Cállate vieja bruja—le bramo molesto dándose cuenta de que estaba muy herido. Como se atrevía a dejarse tocar por él y sonreírle de esa manera. Era inaceptable._

* * *

Suspiro mientras miraba a la nada y sorbía de su jugo. Todo eso le molestaba. Pronto participaría el cerdo pero primero debía de esperar.

De pronto recordó algo, la participación de su compañero, seria gracioso verlo participar luego de recordar como se maquillaría para su participación.

—Hey ya va a comenzar, ¿no te acercarás? —le preguntó la bruja y el sólo le miro serio. No estaba de humor para nada.

—No, lo miraré desde acá —contesto desde su mesa cuando el programa ya había comenzado.

Recargo su cabeza en su mano y miro con seriedad la televisión, en cualquier momento comenzaría la participación de Yuuri y la verdad moría por ver cómo lo haría, sabía que bajo presión lo hacía terrible y dado que no era un mal perdedor esperaba que mínimo lo hiciera bien.

Desde el momento en que empezó la música, supe que algo había cambiado, no era el mismo, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, nada en él era igual. Se movía con la música, haciendo imposible hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera verlo. Todo su cuerpo era un imán para los ojos, de pronto me sorprendí, porque ni siquiera tomaba de mi jugo por verlo.

 _Jamás había visto a ese Yuuri..._

Para cuando su presentación acabo, esta había sido perfecta sin ningún error y todo el público le ovacionó. Su puntuación lo coloco como el número uno y por eso lo envidiaba un poco.

Sintió que hacía un puchero pero le fue imposible no hacerlo. Víctor estaban tan cercas de él.

Y el estaba tan lejos.

* * *

 **Y pues perdón :v lo olvide asdfghjklfds lo siento tanto.**


	31. Chapter 31

Lo había hecho perfecto tanto que simplemente no lo podía creer, era como un sueño pero no estaba habituado a ser el primero en vencer.

A pesar de las felicitaciones sólo logro sentir más presión.

No se lo pondrían fácil y no sabía si podría lidiar con la presión de ello.

Aunque más que estar presionado estaba cansado. No había logrado dormir casi nada.

Y por lo visto Víctor lo noto.

—Yuuri, ¿no pudiste dormir?—me sorprendió su pregunta y lance un sonido ahogado.

—Sí que dormí —le asegure tratando de sonar convincente.

Víctor sólo me miro con aquella expresión sonriente pero sin sentirlo en realidad.

—No practiques saltos en el calentamiento.

—¿Eh?

—Es una orden de tu entrenador, Yuuri.

No entendí muy bien a qué se refería pero aún así, al estar en la pista, realice un salgo y me caí.

Lo próximo que escuche fue al público.

 _Debí de haberle hecho casó._


	32. Chapter 32

Ah.

Le dije que no hiciera ningún salto pero como se le comenzó a hacer costumbre, lo hizo.

Eso solo lo haría sentirse más inseguro.

Perfecto.

—Es normal que un patinador clave algo que hizo mal durante el calentamiento —le dije tratando de animarlo pero el sólo se disculpo—. Bueno, sigamos con el calentamiento.

Pero el ya no me contestó. Le mire de reojo y mire la preocupación en su rostro.

Esto no iba por buen camino. Definitivamente a este paso terminaría por fallar.

De un momento a otro comenzó a apagar todas la televisiones y yo solo me quedé observando, a pesar de todo creía que aún podía hacerlo, sólo no debía de pensar tanto en lo que le rodeaba.

Verlo calentar fue entre divertido y desesperante. No lo hacía bien y no podía concentrarse, y en un descuido terminamos rodeados de periodistas.

 _Rayos._

—Calentemos en otro sitio— dije llevándomelo. Debía de pensar en un lugar con poca gente en el cual Yuuri pudiera centrarse adecuadamente.

Al final termine llevándolo hasta el estacionamiento y ni siquiera ahí el sonido del público menguaba.

Y ni siquiera ahí pude hacer que se calmara.

Vaya, esto de verdad iba a ser difícil.

¿Que debería de hacer para que se concentrará? Pensando en ello no me percaté de que Yuuri se había quitado los audífonos y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, el ya había escuchado.

No comprendía como podía ponerse tan nervioso, ni siquiera yo lo hacía, pero, si los patinadores tienen el corazón frágil... Probablemente si era muy frágil... Podría romperlo con facilidad.

—Yuuri, si fallas en el programa libre y no llegas al podio, asumiré la culpa y dejaré de entrenarte—le advertí pero...

Su mirada me desarmo.


	33. Chapter 33

Al escucharlo me paralice.

Simplemente eso era algo que no quería escuchar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inevitablemente comencé a llorar.

—¿Porque dices eso como si quisieras ponerme a prueba?—hable con la voz temblorosa. No quería oír sus disculpas porque sabía que tenía razón—. Estoy acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de mis errores. Pero esta vez estoy nervioso porque mis errores podrían dejarte mal.

Aprete los puños con fuerza.

—Me preguntaba si querías admitir en realidad...

—Claro que no.

—¡Lo sé!

Ya no sabía que estaba diciendo.

—No se me da bien la gente que llora ante mí. No se que hacer en estas situaciones— le escuché pero no tuve el valor de verle—. ¿Debo besarte o algo así?

Al oírlo me paralice. Mis ojos le vieron con toda la determinación que pude reunir.

—¡No!—brame—. ¡Solo ten más fe que yo en que podré ganar! ¡No digas nada! ¡Solo Quedate a mi lado!

Mire la expresión de Víctor y supe que había hablado de más, pero la desesperación se había apoderado de mi y simplemente no pude parar de hablar.

Quería hacerlo bien y no fallar, debía de hacerlo bien y no fallar, más que nada era por Víctor.

Porque el había renunciando a su carrera para estar conmigo, por eso, lo mínimo que le debía era hacerlo bien. Debía de ser así.

De un momento a otro, senti que había hecho que las cosas cambiarán una vez más y esa no había sido mi intención.

Cuando llegó mi turno, y me posicione en la pista, me soné la nariz y fingí dejar caer mi papel, cuando Víctor se agachó, acaricié su cabeza.

No quería que pensara que estaba mal. Deseaba que se diera cuenta.

Mientras patinaba, las ideas se atoraban en mi cabeza y no me dejaban dar todo de mi.

Estaba pensando demasiado lo sabia pero no podía parar.

Quería que el se diera cuenta que era mejor de lo que pensaba, que no era tan débil, que podía hacer mejor.

Quería demostrarle que yo también podía superar sus expectativas. Y que podía sorprenderlo.

Rumbo al final cambie la rutina y a pesar de que el flip no salió supe que lo habia logrado.

Ahora mi duda era, ¿le habría gustado? ¿Lo habría odiado?

Al verlo correr hacia el área de los abrazos, le seguí con la mirada e inevitablemente comencé a patinar también con velocidad hacia allá.

—¡Víctor! —le llame al acercarme—. Lo hice genial, ¿no?—pregunte y a pesar del júbilo en mi voz, tenía miedo.

Lo único que buscaba era su aprobación, saber que le había gustado, eso era todo.

Pero como siempre, Víctor termina sorprendiéndome. De una manera tan impresionante.

Salto a mis brazos y me beso en los labios tan sutil y dulcemente que no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Caímos al hielo, aferrados. Cuando el se incorporo un poco nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Solo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste a mí.

Al escucharlo, supe que había logrado mi cometido y no pude más que sonreír y decir:

—¿En serio?

* * *

 **asdfghjkkjhgfdsasdfghj se me sale el lado Victuuri XD okno**


	34. Chapter 34

Me senté y tome mi celular. Entre en instagram y lo primero que vi fue a mi compañero con su maquillaje mal hecho.

—Ah—murmure—, me olvidé del programa libre.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la sala donde la última vez había visto el programa.

Cuando llegué no había nadie, probablemente la bruja y su amiga habrían ido por algo de beber. Suspire y me senté a ver lo que quedaba del show.

Que era Yuuri.

Por algún motivo me emocioné de imaginar que aunque no mire a mi compañero podría ver al castaño.

Al verlo en pantalla supe inmediatamente que estaba nervioso aunque se le miraba bastante calmado.

Pero algo no estaba bien, el no parecía centrado. Como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa o en alguien más.

—Víctor —gruñi por lo bajo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

A diferencia de su última actuación esta fue más decepcionante pero no por eso menos entretenida.

A pesar de equivocarse seguía adelante con una determinación asombrosa. Entonces hizo el flip cuatruple y mi boca casi se fue al piso.

¿Como demonios había sido capaz de realizarlo casi al final? Ni siquiera Víctor había podido.

De su asombro no salió hasta verlo acabar la rutina. Eso le valdría muchos puntos.

En la pantalla se enfocó como Víctor corría hacia el área de las felicitaciones y como Yuuri iba hacia él. Sentí una punzada de celos de saber que le daría otro abrazo.

Pero no fue un abrazo, Víctor se arrojó sobre Yuuri y lo beso.

—Hijo de tu...—no terminó la frase pues se mordió el labio con ira.

Y lo que pasó después lo mato.

Le sonrió con tanta dulzura después del beso que sintió como si lo que sintiera por Víctor no sólo fuera admiración.

Sus manos que apretaban el borde de la mesa calleron inertes a sus costados.

Escucho que alguien más entraba pero fue incapaz de voltear. No podía hacer nada que no fuera ver la pantalla donde le daban la medalla de plata al cerdo.

—¿Yuri?

Su labio inferior tembló y sintió sus ojos arder.

Le dolió su garganta y cuando se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir la bruja lo detuvo.

—¿Que tienes? ¿Yuri?—en su rostro vio preocupación y eso lo hizo quebrarse.

Se aferró a ella y lloro contra su pecho.

Lo había perdido, Víctor se lo había arrebatado.

Ese maldito...

Y entonces juro una sola cosa.

Eso que se llevó Víctor sería lo último, aplastaría a ese estúpido cerdo en la Copa de Rusia.

Lo destruiría a toda costa y lo haría arrepentirse.

* * *

 **Aun me siento culpable XD**

 **Nada que reportar lol**


	35. Chapter 35

Había logrado pasar en el segundo puesto, eso era increíble, considerando su desempeño de la vez anterior.

Ahora solo había un problema.

Víctor.

No creía que el hubiera entendido lo que le quería decir en aquel momento, probablemente lo habría malinterpretado.

Creía que se lo había dejado en claro aquella vez en la playa.

No le quería más haya que... Bueno, ni siquiera el sabía cómo lo quería. Pero seguro no de la misma forma que él.

Lo miro dormido y suspiro en voz baja, hoy sería otra noche sin sueño.

Por consecuente, mañana sería un día duro.

Después del beso, Víctor comenzó a actuar diferente. Con pequeños gestos sabía que ese beso había significado más de lo que pensó.

Y no sabía que pensar al respecto; ni como actuar.

No quería que aquella mirada que le dedicó después fuera malinterpretada, esa fue su forma de dar las gracias pero...

Fue en ese momento que por su mente pasó un detalle que había olvidado. Un detalle tan significativo que lo hizo estremecer.

Eso había sido transmitido en televisión, por todo el mundo, todos lo habían visto y no había forma de negar lo que había sido.

Ahora bien, si todo el mundo lo vio, Yurio también.

Se sentó en la cama y se tapo la boca.

Una sensación que no había experimentado antes le embargo de golpe, presionándole el pecho con fuerza.

—Él lo vio...


	36. Chapter 36

Cuando ella se fue, pudo calmarse un poco. Debió pedirle que se marchara de otra forma hubiera seguido berreando, ante los abrazos siempre había sido débil y aún si era una mujer molesta su preocupación fue genuina.

Apretó con ira los puños de sus manos y con algo de frustración saco el celular de su chamarra y marco el numero de Víctor lo más rápido que pudo.

Al tercer tono atendió.

—Yurio— contesto con característica voz.

— ¿Que mierda fue lo que hiciste?

— Oh, veo que lo viste—contesto después de un rato y le siguió una pequeña risa que lo hizo endurecer.

— ¿Y quien diablos no?— bramó apretando el pobre celular— . ¿Como pudiste?

— Te lo advertí, ¿no? Si no quisiste escuchar es tu problema. Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos Plisetsky. Por eso lo preferí a él antes que a ti, mínimo él me escucha mas.

— No te dejare que te salgas con la tuya—le advertí con la voz mordas.

— Ya lo hice—aseguro y casi pudo ver su sonrisa.

— No, él no te quiere.

— No, tienes razón, él me ama.

Su mente se quedo en blanco mientras su cuerpo temblaba de la ira. No sabía cómo pelear contra eso pues bien podría ser cierto, después de como se habían visto ya no sabía que podía o no creer.

—Eres un maldito egoísta Víctor, lo que haces te explotara en la cara y estoy dispuesto a verlo cuando suceda. Cuando pase, te lo diré de nuevo, él no te quiere y mucho menos te ama.

— Suerte con eso pequeño. Aquí entre nos... — se escucho de pronto que Yuuri entraba en la habitación y comenzaba a hablar con él acerca de la competencia.

—¿Con quien hablas?

Víctor río un poco.

—Con nadie; como te decía aquí entre nos...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta ellos estaban COMPARTIENDO LA HABITACIÓN y el muy maldito se atrevía a decir que no era nadie.

—Я уже выиграть*, siempre lo hago.

Sabia que no lo decía en broma.

— Dile a Yuuri que se prepare porque le voy a ganar— solo escucho la armoniosa voz melosa de él del otro lado de la linea. Como si se burlara de el—. также сказать, "Я разобью твое сердце"*

Entonces colgué la llamada sin escuchar su respuesta.

Me abstuve de arrojar el teléfono otra vez pues no lo creía capas de que soportara ningún golpe mas, así como mí corazón.

Haría que ambos lo pagaran.

En especial el cerdo.

* * *

 **Salseo 7u7**

 **1.*: Tengo que ganar.**

 **2.*: También dile "Voy a romper tu corazón"**


	37. Chapter 37

— ¿Qué habrá pasado para que actuara de esa manera?—pregunto ya sin poder callarse. La rara actitud de Yuri le estaba poniendo nervioso. Ese niño jamás obedecía al pie de la letra ninguna indicación y de la nada, ¿solo lo hacia?

— No se y no me interesa— contesto Lilia con los brazos cruzados bajo su busto— . Me gusta más este Yuri, es más trabajable, puede de que no te des cuenta Yakov pero lo que sea que tenía antes en la cabeza que no le permitía concentrarse ahora ya no esta. Ahora ya no tiene dudas.

Yakov miro una vez más a Yuri y supo que ella tenia razón.

Él Yuri de antes ya no estaba.

* * *

Penso que Victor lo decia de broma, que solo lo decia para molestarlo, que en realidad no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero se habia equivocado.

Le gustaba el cerdo, lo suficiente como para besarlo en televisión mundial.

Maldito desgraciado.

Él lo sabia. Lo mucho que le gustaba y aún así él... y aún así él...

Callo contra el hielo con fuerza, inmediatamente se puso de pie, no podía permitirse más errores, más indecisión. Los destruiría a ambos.

Y para ello debía de ser el mejor, no habría mejor venganza que arrebatarle el triunfo al cerdo y con ello, la sonrisa estúpida de Víctor.

De sólo imaginarlo se llenaba de euforia.

A ambos los vería caer.


	38. Chapter 38

En el momento que mire ese vídeo, todo mi mundo se detuvo por un momento y entonces pensé: _"¿Como es posible que ese cerdo inútil, llorón y que no cree en si mismo es capaz de realizar tal coreografía...?"_

Y de pronto, me encontré pensando en él y que sería una verdadera molestia que el participará en el Prix.

Pero pronto esa preocupación pasó a segundo plano cuando me enteré de que Víctor se iba con el gordo, lo dejaba, no, me estaba abandonando por un tipo que no conocía en lo más mínimo, por alguien que no sabía lo que hacía.

En ese momento sentí traición, dolor e irá.

Y aún con las advertencias de Yakov me fui a Japón.

Nada ni nadie me iba alejar de Víctor y nuestra promesa.

Ni siquiera ese remedo de patinador.


	39. Chapter 39

—¡Víctor! —grite aferrándome al barandal, por estar en mis pensamientos no tenía ni las más mínima idea de donde estaba.

Entonces el hombre que se encontraba pescando me dijo que fuera a la pista de patinaje bajo el castillo.

Así que me dirigí hacia allá.

Al llegar, un grupo de reporteros estaban en la entrada haciendo imposible el acceso, empuje a algunos y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

—Oye, no puedes entrar ahí —me dijo una de las pequeñas niñas que se encontraban afuera.

Entonces las vi con mi mirada más mortal.

—¿Ah?

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! —chillaron las trillizas. Inmediatamente el público comenzó a emocionarse.

Los ignore por completó y me les quede viendo a las niñas un momento.

—Víctor esta adentró, ¿no?—pregunte y sin más, ellas sólo me dejaron pasar.

Entonces lo vi.

Ese maldito cerdo llegó corriendo y mofándose de que ahora podría estar con Víctor en la pista.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, la ira se apoderó de mí y lo patee. Cuando esté estuvo en el piso, le pise la cabeza.

Su sola presencia me molestaba.

Lo mataría ahí mismo. De esta no salía vivo.

* * *

 **Bueno, puede de que se dieran cuenta y si no XD, perdón, este es un flashback del inicio de estos dos, lo considere un tanto importante para la historia.**

 **Ahora si, continuen**


	40. Chapter 40

—Todo esto es tu culpa. Disculpate.

Le ordene pero el inutil puso aquella tonta cara suya.

Era un maldito cerdo molesto.

—Me prometió a mi primero que me haría un programa. ¿Y a ti?—le miré, me estaba conteniendo de la mejor manera, pues ganas de golpearlo no me faltaban.

—Ni siquiera ha llegado a prepararme un programa.

Al oírlo me quedé estupefacto.

—¿Que vas a obligarlo a hacer en este año libre?—le brame otra vez molesto—. Conformate con un entrenador japonés.

Conforme me le acercaba este retrocedía. La sensación de poder me gustó.

—¿Porque alguien que llora en un retrete en el Gran Prix Final cambiaría tanto solo por tener a Víctor como entrenador?—inquiri e inmediatamente su expresión cambio.

Entonces de río y volví a explotar.

—Deja de sonreír, gordo—me sonrió como si tratara de calmar a un niño.

—No terminó de entenderlo, así que preguntáselo a él.

Entonces sin más, se marchó caminado con toda la calma del mundo, como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera pasado.

Lo seguí indicando pero cuando entramos a la pista lo mire ensayar su programa corto que utilizaría en el concurso.

Le expliqué al gordo eso y de pronto solté si el me dejaría ese baile a mi, fue cuando se mostró sorprendido.

Toda esa situación me hartaba. Tome aire y le grité a Víctor.

—Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Yakov te dio permiso de venir? ¿Que quieres?—cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese idiota no hacía más que cabrearme.

Gruñi en un intento por no ahorcarlo.

Entendía que fuera olvidadizo pero eso era demasiado

—¡Volvamos a Rusia!

Esperaba que cediera con rapidez y se olvidará de esa tontería pero no, lo que hizo fue hacer un programa y después decidiría quien ganaría.

Y no me quedó más que seguirle el juego.


	41. Chapter 41

—Pero cuchitril —dije mirando el lugar donde se quedaba Víctor—. ¿Donde esta mi habitación? —pregunte e inmediatamente escuche la reacción del castaño.

—¿Te quedarás aquí?

—No sería justo que solo tu estuvieses con Víctor todo el tiempo—le reclame—. Yo me quedare aquí también—grite molesto.

Ver a Yuuri tan calmado de ponía los pelos de punta. Algo en el me hacia quedarme inquieto.

—No creo que quieras oír mi opinión—al oírle supe claramente que el no me quería ahí, pero no le daría el gusto de marcharme.

Si quería quedarse a solas con Víctor, mejor que se fuera olvidando de eso.

—Las aguas termales son increíbles—intervino Víctor al ver la hostilidad de ambos.

—No me bañare con más gente. Me voy a dormir—brame entrando en mi habitación e inmediatamente mi estomago rugió. Me trague mi orgullo y abrí de nuevo la puerta— ¡Quiero comida y un baño!

Al final termine bañándome y comiendo su comida, en contra de mi voluntad.

La comida estaba tan buena, pero no entendía porque Yuuri estaba con nosotros comiendo.

Me molestaba que estuviera acompañándonos aunque esta fuera su casa. Y después esta su hermana, que al enterarse de que me llamaba Yuri, me puso Yurio y el idiota de Víctor le siguió el juego.

Y a pesar de mis replicas, se quedo.

Después de que el cerdo se fuera, sentí algo diferente, probablemente se debía al lugar en el que estaba, pero algo no estaba igual. La sensación de calma que brindaba el gordo era rara.

Y eso me incomodaba.


	42. Chapter 42

¿Que tanto puede llegará a ocurrir en una semana?

Pues, por las malas, descubrí que muchas cosas.

Antes pensaba que lo que sentía por Víctor, era un poco más allá de admiración y por eso me irritaba que él hubiera preferido al gordo antes que a él, pero, conforme los días pasaban me di cuenta de que en realidad sólo quería a Víctor para ganar.

Durante ese tiempo también me di cuenta de otras cosas.

La presencia de Yuuri de verdad me cabreada, y más aún si se acercaba a Víctor, pero no entendía el motivo.

Su cercanía me enfermaba.

Y sin poder evitarlo terminaba por insultarlo, no lo hacía porque si, sólo ocurría.

Además, durante esos días juntos, me di cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo y por ello, quise alejarme de él, era mi enemigo y no debía verlo como un amigo.

Oh como algo más.

Y entonces cambie para mal.

Hasta yo lo note, después de aquel sueño, me puse más irritable con él, más altivo y molestó.

Pero cada vez que recordaba el sueño la pena me atacaba y sólo podía defenderme así.

Entonces un día simplemente lo hice explotar.

—Eres molesto.

No me dolió tanto que me lo dijera, más bien sólo me irrito, lo que ocurrió fue que aquella mirada que me dedico encendió algo en mi.

Y ya era muy tarde para apagarlo.


	43. Chapter 43

**Okey, advertencia ewe, contenido no apto para todos, saltate esta parte si no gustas del hard y si no, pues continua**

* * *

Un sueño.

¿Que tiene de malo?

Nada en realidad, pero, se dice, que a veces lo sueños, son representaciones de lo que deseamos.

¿Entonces que deseó yo?

Mientras miraba a Yuuri desayunar, no podía evitar pensar en ello.

 _—¿Puedo continuar...?_

Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar esa parte en específico.

Se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo último que quería era empezar otra pelea.

— _Tan caliente..._

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando se dejó caer en su cama, irritado y avergonzado.

Abrazo a la almohada con fuerza y trato de pensar en algo más pero le fue imposible, sólo podía sentir las manos de ese sujeto acariciando sus muslos, tocando su trasero, mordiendo su cuello y murmurando su nombre en su oído.

Sentí como con cada segundo el calor se iba incrementando en su cuerpo.

Entonces cerro los ojos y se rindió.

* * *

—Ah...—gimió cuando el pene de Yuuri estuvo totalmente en su interior.

—Tan caliente —jadeo en su oído, lamió su lóbulo para después morderlo.

Un violento escalofrío lleno de placer le corrió de forma casi instantánea.

Las caderas del castaño comenzaron a moverse sin su permiso, embistiéndolo con lentitud, entrando y saliendo de forma tortuosa.

Sus dedos aferraron las sábanas mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Yuuri.

De su boca no salían más que gemidos y jadeos ahogados.

—Los demás se darán cuenta —le advirtió con media sonrisa mientras el ritmo aumentaba.

—Ngh... Yuuri— gimió cuando toco esa parte en mi interior.

—Así que es aquí...—murmuró volviendo a embestir en el mismo sitio una y otra vez.

Pronto, la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos, que eran soltados sin pudor alguno.

El ritmo de las embestidas era frenético, la cama rechinaba y crujía bajo ambos.

Sintiéndose cercas del final, trato de decírselo a Yuuri pero este ya no escuchaba, embestía tan profundo y rápido que le robaba el aliento.

El castaño unió sus labios con el rubio haciendo danzar sus lenguas, en una erótica lucha. La mano del castaño que no sostenía la cadera de Yuri, comenzó a masturbarlo.

Sus gemidos morian en la boca del otro mientras sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo se corrió entre ambos.

Seguido sólo un poco después por Yuuri.

—Eres mío pequeño...

Hablo con voz ronca en su oído, una leve sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

—Totalmente.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez, ya era de noche, pero haber revivido ese sueño lo había dejado mal parado.

Miro su erección y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Porque él?

* * *

 **Con esto termina el flashback XD**

 **Y paso a informar que habra un pretendiente sorpresa n.n**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	44. Chapter 44

¿Bueno por donde empiezo?

Dentro del mundo del Patinaje, Lee era bastante popular, tanto con hombre como mujeres.

Pero aún así él jamás les hacía caso, su personalidad fría y soberbia lo hacía aún más deseable, si es que eso era posible.

Y aun así el sólo tenía ojos para el patinaje y en poder mejorar sus habilidades.

Con sólo 20 años, tenía un futuro prometedor.

Entonces, se estarán preguntando, ¿porque de la nada lo mencionó?

Bueno, recuerdan que dije que antes de Yuuri, sólo había "besado" el miembro de otro hombre, bueno, ese hombre fue Lee.

Sorpresa.

Ni siquiera recordaba como es que se habían envuelto en aquella situación, sólo pasó.

Y ciertamente no lo había pasado mal.

Ahora bien, sentado en la sala de estar, comenzaba a desesperarse un poco.

¿Porque quería verlo?

No lo entendía.

Pero fuera lo que quisiera, no sería nada bueno.

* * *

 **Él que habla es Yurio XD**


	45. Chapter 45

Había uno o dos problemas que había tratado de pasar por alto pero que simplemente ya no podía. Estos habían llegado a un punto sin retorno.

El primero era la actitud de Víctor, le confundía y le hacía sentir extraño. No ayudaba que quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo todo el tiempo.

Y el otro era lo que le dijo Yuko.

Aquella noticia que simplemente le descoloco y lo hizo sentir miserable.

Por lo que le dijo, Yuri, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo junto a Lee. Pero por la manera en que lo dijo, dejo en claro que había algo más entre ambos.

No es secreto que Yuri siguió en contacto con su mejor amiga, el problema caía precisamente ahí, Yuri le había pedido un consejo y ese era: intentar enamorarse de nuevo.

Había sido un golpe bajo.

Le había dolido más de lo que pensó que lo haría

Pero debía de admitir que era culpa suya.

No correspondió a sus sentimientos e inclusive se convenció de que no podía sentir nada por él, naturalmente se iba a alejar.

Se alejó y le arrebato su sueño.

Hizo que rompiera una promesa de años.

Y todavía encima, le quito a Víctor.

Si no le amaba, estaba más que bien justificado.

¿Entonces porque se sentía así?

¿Por qué anhelaba no haber escuchado aquello?

Sintió un vacío en la base de su estómago, una sensación que amenazaba con asfixiarlo comenzó a expedirse por todo su cuerpo.

Jamás en su vida había experimentado tal sensación de desolación.

Por un momento, una sonrisa creció en su rostro y luego esta desapareció.

—Pero que idiota...—jadeo sentándose, se recargo contra la pared y se quedó mirando el techo. Se quitó sus lentes y se tallo los ojos, estos le dolían—, ¿alguna vez me diste un tiempo límite? De haberlo sabido me hubiera apresurado en llegar al final del cuento.

Su garganta le dolió un poco.

—Ah... me gustas—su voz sonó rota y al decirlo, golpeo la pared con su mano derecha.

Pues con algo de pesar, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

* * *

 **Laura Sad (?**


	46. Chapter 46

—Espera, espera, espera... Dejame ver si te entendí —le dije tratando de asimilar lo que me acababa de proponer.

No era mala idea, solamente no podía concebirla.

—No es muy difícil en realidad. Mila me lo contó, le dolió tanto verte llorar que supuso necesitabas un amigo.

—Esa vieja bruja... ¿Y desde cuando le hablas tanto? ¿Ah? No se supone que eres inalcanzable y que ignoras a medio mundo, ¿eh?—inquiri un poco avergonzado. No me gustaba que personas ajenas de enteraran de mi debilidad y menos si es la competencia.

—Pues no te estoy ignorando a ti.

Yuri sólo se le quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y que con el pacto ese?—cuestiono otra vez.

—Puedes aplicarlo como mejor te venga en gana. Después de todo, me sirve para aprender de la competencia y mejorar mi técnica.

 _Este tipo..._

—Bien, tu ganas.

—Excelente. ¿Que quieres que haga?

—De momento nada, sólo te quiero a mi lado la mayor cantidad de tiempo y frente a la mayor cantidad de personas —le dije sacando mi celular y comenzar a teclear con rapidez.

—¿Que haces?

—Me aseguró de que el gordo se entere.

Lee sólo le vio mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Son unos inmaduros ambos.

—¿Y ayudarme en que te convierte?

—Touche.

Cuando envío el mensaje sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Crees que se pueda repetir?

Yuri le vio y sonrió con cinismo.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas, no. Pero si lo terminamos arruinando, bueno, probablemente si.

Sabía a qué de refería.

No estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso ahora que podía tener una oportunidad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

De momento, las cosas se quedarían como estaban.

 _Preparate cerdo... que esto es solo el comienzo._


	47. Chapter 47

—Te noto un poco, sólo un poco, molestó últimamente —comento Víctor mientras lo veía practicar.

Yuuri al oírle, se calló sobre el hielo cuando intentaba hacer un doble axel.

Desde el hielo, gruño con frustración antes de incorporarse.

—Y también muy irritado —agrego con una sonrisa.

 _Ah, eres tan fácil de leer._

Desde hace un par de días, se habían estado filtrando fotos de Yurio con Lee, naturalmente el cerdito las vio.

Y desde entonces estaba así, irritado, distraído, muy distraído, se cerraba, gruñía, era como un niño en ese momento.

Paseo su mano por su mentón mirando detenidamente a Yuuri.

Era cierto que le gustaba un poco, pero no al grado de querer algo serio. No era culpa del castaño, era suya.

Lo serio y el no iban de la mano, y Yuuri no tenía porque aguantar algo así, sin embargo, no por eso le dejaría el camino libre a Yurio.

Ese niño era muy impulsivo, explotaba con facilidad y era un monstruo que podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana y como ya dije, Yuuri no tenía porque soportar algo así.

Lo que él necesitaba era algo serio, una persona que le interesará de verdad y no quisiera sólo jugar.

A la fecha, sabía lo inmaduros que eran ambos, uno que no puede aceptar lo que siente y el otro que quiere obligarlo a aceptarlo.

Yurio estaba moviendo sus cartas muy bien por lo que veía, había pillado a Yuuri desprevenido y le golpeó bajo, ahora, sólo faltaba ver cómo le regresaría el golpe el castaño.

Con la próxima competencia y con su "ruptura" de cierta manera, su enfrentamiento sería algo digno de ver.

Y mientras pensaba en todo eso se le ocurrió una idea, misma que Yurio probablemente estaba usando.

¿Porque no fingir ser una pareja?

Haber al final a quien le salía el tiro por la culata.

Como dije, algo digno de ver.

Y más aún, de participar.


	48. Chapter 48

—Funcionó

—Son unos inmaduros pero esto fue divertido—dijo abrazando a Yurio por la espalda y recargando la cabeza sobre la del rubio.

—¿Y ahora que?—Lee le miro con suspicacia—. No esperaba llegar tan lejos.

Sin poder aguantarlo soltó una carcajada, no podía creer que ese niño, después de todo, al final no tenía un plan.

—Dime algo,—Yuri lo miro atentó —¿consideras a Yuuri como alguien capaz de golpear?

—¿No te estás refiriendo a mi?—se mofo alzando una ceja.

—Yuri.

—¿Creo que no?

—¿Crees que no?—repitio la pregunta —. Bueno, si ya no sabes cómo continuar, pueda darte una idea o dos.

—¿Y eso involucra que te golpeen?—inquirio con media sonrisa.

—Involucra llevar a Yuuri hasta el límite que pueda llegar a tener, y romperlo—afirmo mientras le daba la vuelta al Rubio.

Quedó de frente y se inclinó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—¿Que haces?—pregunto avergonzado por el acercamiento.

—¿Asi te mostrabas delante de Yuuri cuando se te acercaba?—le preguntó refiriéndose a su falta de expresión.

—Contigo es diferente.

—Bueno, lo tomaré como un no—continuo y sonrió un poco contra la boca de Yuri—. ¿Porque no huyes?

Le tocó sonreír a Yurio.

Lo tomo por la camiseta y le vio directo a los ojos.

—Porque están grabando esto—y sin medir palabras unió sus labios a los de Lee.

 _Parece que si va enserio... Pobre Yuuri._


	49. Chapter 49

—Oh no, no, no, no... Esto no es bueno—repetia Víctor mientras miraba, más bien, repetía el vídeo, donde Yurio y Lee se besaban. Y no de una manera sutil.

Cuando Yuuri lo viera...

—Oye Víctor... —empezo pero inmediatamente se calló al ver la cara que le dedicó Víctor tras ocultar su celular—. ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Su instinto le había delatado y sólo pudo atinar a sonreír.

—Yuuri... No, nada de nada—comenzo y se maldijo por haber sonado tan forzado.

 _Diablos._

—¿Que estabas viendo?

—Nada.

Yuuri sólo lo miro de forma detenida antes de sacar su propio teléfono.

Víctor al verlo se abalanzó sobre él.

No es que no quisiera que lo viera, bien podía hacerlo, pero el terminaría pagando los platos rotos.

Yuuri se desquitaría con él.

En un intento fallido por quitárselo salió volando y callo junto a un estante.

—Agh Víctor —gruño tirándose por el teléfono y Víctor ya no pudo adelantarse.

Lo vio tomar el teléfono y correr al baño, donde se encerró.

Víctor se recargo en la puerta para poder escuchar.

Esa mañana, se habían puesto a empacar sus cosas para la Copa de Rusia que era al día siguiente, pero como habían estado decidiendo el horario en el que debían de salir y a cual aeropuerto arribarían, se les había ido el tiempo.

Mientras estaba recargado no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujará en su rostro, todo eso era tan divertido, desde que estaba con Yuuri, todo su mundo había cambiado y para bien.

Se escuchaba mal pero solo así podía verlo.

Escucho un especie de gruñido y se alejo de la puerta, algo que habia aprendido de Yuuri en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, es que odiaba perder.

Con esa personalidad que tenía y todo, odiaba perder.

Y en este momento, había perdido.

La puerta se abrió y se miro a un Yuuri muy cabreado.

—¿Cuando sale el vuelo?

Y con eso, firmó la condena de ambos.

Yurio se la puso difícil, probablemente ahora fingiría no tener interés, o bien, lo ignoraría (que era muy probable) y Yuuri, bueno, últimamente sorprendía mucho con sus decisiones.

Se sentó en una silla y lo miró guardar todo con una ira mal disimulada.

 _Ah... Será tan divertido._

—¿Y que harás cuando lleguemos? ¿Quieres saludar a Yurio y a Lee?—se atrevió a preguntar a riesgo de que despotricara en su contra.

—No hablaré con él, tengo algo mejor preparado.

La mirada de Víctor delató la sorpresa que su rostro no mostró. Ese Yuuri no era más el cerdito, Eros estaba parado delante suyo.

* * *

 **Se prendio esta mierda XD**


	50. Chapter 50

Tuvimos que trasladarnos hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, pero al arribar en el aeropuerto Sheremetyevo un grupo de fanáticos ya nos esperaba.

No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías por lo que le pedí a Mila que cuidara de mi equipaje mientras me escabullí entre todos para salir.

Cuando estuve a fuera, mi abuelo ya esperaba, por lo que la emoción pudo conmigo y lo abrace sin pensarlo.

Naturalmente lo lastimé.

Mientras viajábamos en el auto, y comía los piroshki de mi abuelo no pude evitar preguntarle algo.

—Abuelo, ¿has comido tazones de cerdo?—pregunte mirando al frente.

Sin embargo, a mi mente acudió otra imagen distinta a la del platillo cuando lo mencioné.

—¿De cerdo?

—Los probé en Japón —otra vez su mente se dirigía hacia otro lado—. Son exquisitos.

Pero mi abuelo lo tomo como que ya no me gustaba lo que el preparaba. Mientras me disculpaba en la radio comenzaron a hablar acerca de que Víctor ya había arribado también para la competencia del Gran Prix.

Al escuchar, no sólo pensaba en que por fin podría ver al cerdo, ahora, les haría pagar a ambos.


	51. Chapter 51

Como era de esperarse, todo el mundo tenía tantas preguntas que hacerme, pero como todo buen entrenador me abstuve de contestar.

Me senti orgulloso del Katsudon y comencé a alardear de él frente a todos, sin embargo una pregunta que hicieron después que me tomo desprevenido.

¿Enfrentar en un futuro a Yuuri?

Una sonrisa traviesa asomo en mi rostro mientras buscaba una excusa para no contestarla.

En eso note a Yurio que me miraba como a un pedazo de basura.

 _Hola excusa._

—¡Vaya, es Yurio!—exclame mientras le señalaba para desviar la atención.

Inmediatamente la atención se centro sobre él y a juzgar por su reacción, eso no le pareció bien.

Sonreí un poco mientras me posicione a un lado suyo y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Quería molestarlo un poco en realidad.

—¿Vieron el programa corto que coreografié para Yurio?—dije con una sonrisa buscando cabrearlo, y tal como esperaba, el pequeño gatito explotó.

Y mi pobre café pago el precio.

—¿Hasta cuando te creerás el mejor de Rusia?—cuestiono visiblemente disgustado —. Esta competencia es mía.

Aún con lo que decía, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Siempre considere que cuando la gente pequeña se molesta se ve adorable, e inclusive Yurio no era la excepción.

Además, estaba ansioso por ver su mejoría.

Cuando lo mire intentar irse, recordé algo muy importante.

—Yuuri esta por subir, ¿no quieres hacerle compañía en lo que me desocupó?—pregunte señalando más allá, donde se supone, estaban los elevadores.

Yuri sólo enarco una ceja.

—No soy su niñera.

Y dicho eso se marchó.

Los reporteros siguieron haciendo preguntas que yo evitaba responder pero mis ojos aún seguían a Yurio.

Sólo esperaba que ese par no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintieran después.


	52. Chapter 52

Víctor se disculpó conmigo en cuanto los reporteros aparecieron, no me quedó de otra más que seguir andando sólo.

Era eso o quedarme a verlo pavonearse delante de esos sujetos.

Me encamine a los ascensores, cuando llegue, presione el botón para pedir el elevador y me quedé esperando.

Sólo unos instantes después, Lee se colocó a un lado mío.

Le vi de reojo y mire al techo.

No quería causar un alboroto así que evitaría hablarle.

Lo que me recordaba que a diferencia de la Copa de China, aquí no tenía ningún rival amistoso.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta que debí de haber aprovechado más aquella competencia.

—Yuuri—llamo Lee, a diferencia de como imaginaba y por como se veía, su voz era muy, ¿dulce?

Le mire de reojo y sólo note su expresión Serena sobre mí.

—¿Que?—sali más cortante de lo que quise.

—Vaya—murmuró —. Yuri no te conoce tan bien. Eres bueno mintiendo.

No entendía a que se refería así sólo decidió ignorarlo y ver al frente.

—Sabes—continuo a pesar de que ya no le veía —. Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas.

Comencé a tamborilear con el pie.

—Yuri es muy bueno besando —comenzo e hizo un sobreesfuerzo por no girar a verle—. Y muy bueno en otras cosas además de eso. Su boca tiene muchos usos.

Aprete los puños antes de girar a verlo.

Me encontré con una mirada divertida pero sería, ese tipo comenzaba a cabrearme.

—¿Que tan lejos llegaron?— _¿Sabia de lo que pasó entre nosotros? —_ , porque para ser te sinceró, Yuri es muy bueno en la cama.

Respire muy hondo y cuando me disponía a decir algo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Ambos, miramos al frente inmediatamente.

Estaban mis contrincantes discutiendo en su interior, y agradecí que nos hubieran interrumpido.

Pues tanto yo como Lee nos quedamos mudos.

Sala me miro y luego me saludo. E inmediatamente se fue con Seung para invitarlo a algún lado pero este le rechazo mucho antes de que terminara la pregunta.

Me sorprendía como es que con aquella personalidad fuera tan popular, pero bueno, algo malo debía de tener.

Y lo que dijo después me mato, ese hombre era increíble y no sabía en qué sentido.

Maldito.

—¿Sirve de algo ser amable contigo?

Al ver que comenzaban a discutir me escabullí hacia el ascensor contiguo.

Por lo visto, ese ya no lo podría tomar.

Casi en cuanto lo llamé este llegó y la verdad casi salte de alegría.

Quería calmarme un poco por lo que me dijo Lee.

Aún sentía la sangre hervirme.

Cuando ingresé las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse pero alguien las detuvo.

Al levantar la vista, me encontré con Yurio.

—¿Porqué te escabulles?

De sólo verlo, mi corazón se detuvo.


	53. Chapter 53

Literalmente tuve que correr para alcanzar al elevador en el que se había introducido el gordo.

Apenas logre poner el pie para impedir que se cerrará la puerta.

Recargue mi brazo en la puerta para disimular un poco mi cansancio por haber corrido.

—¿Porque te escabulles?—pregunte mirándole con seriedad.

Diablos, tanto tiempo y por fin podía tenerlo frente a frente.

Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

La forma en la que me vio.

—Yurio, cuanto tiempo—dijo desde el fondo del elevador donde había ido a colocarse.

Como si quisiera mantener distancia.

 _¿A que juegas Yuuri?_

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí y el elevador comenzó a moverse en cuanto seleccionamos la planta a la que queríamos ir.

El silencio no era sólo incómodo, era molesto.

Y casi podía sentir que Yuuri quería decirme algo pero simplemente no se atrevía.

—Esforcemonos en la copa Rostelecom —dijo por fin después de un momento.

—¿Ah?—dije, no entendía porque le estaba sacando la vuelta a lo que quería decir—. Te dejaré en vergüenza aquí en Moscú.

Si el quería oír eso, lo haría rabiar entonces.

—Hare que Víctor se quede en Rusia.

Cuando dije eso último le mire de reojo y mire su cara preocupada.

 _¿Tome la decisión correcta?_

Yuri lo seguía observado y cuando los ojos del castaño le vieron, sus miradas se encontraron y todo se fue a la mierda, literal.

—Así que... ¿Te acuestas por despecho con cualquier idiota?—casi se ahogó con su saliva al oirle—. Y además no te molesta que él también sea mayor de edad.

¿A que demonios se refería?

—¿Disculpa? —gruño molesto.

Yuuri le encaró y de forma agresiva golpeó el botón de paro y el elevador se detuvo.

—Lo que escuchaste—no se había equivocado, ese no era Yuuri—, ¿a si de rápido te olvidas de la persona que te "gusta"? —dijo entrecomillado la última palabra.

Eso si lo jodió.

¿Ahora era su culpa? ¿Cuando él nunca mostró interés alguno?

—¿Y que tienes que reclamar me? ¿Ah?—ahora si estaba molesto.

Yuuri enmudeció y Yurio quiso golpearlo, de verdad que quiso.

—Lo arruinaste imbécil cobarde de mierda—le grito exaltado.

Semanas sin verle, sin hablar, sin tocarse y el muy idiota lo arruinaba todo en cuanto se veían.

—¿Yo?

—¡Si! Tú... Tú maldito gordo y ¿sabes que?, ¡Tienes razón! —le empujo por el pecho haciendo que chocara contra una de las paredes del ascensor —. Me acuesto con imbéciles, ¿pero sabes que? Ellos son mil veces mejor que tú en la cama.

Ambos se vieron por un momento sin atreverse a decir nada.

Okey, tal vez si se excedió un poco.

No sabía que estúpida mentira le había dicho Seung para dejarlo tal como estaba, pero más tarde se las pagaría.

Sólo Dios sabía que había dicho.

Miro como poco a poco la mirada de Yuuri se iba volviendo sería.

Sin medir palabras tomo el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos y lo beso.

Al principio fue sólo un roce pero inmediatamente su lengua comenzó a delinear sus labios.

Yurio abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron, ambos se rozaron y exploraron cada parte del contrario.

Yuuri lo tomo de los muslos y lo levantó, avanzó hasta chocar contra la pared contraria y aprisionó al Rubio entre su cuerpo y el interior del ascensor.

Los brazos de Yurio le rodearon el cuello, apegandolo más a él mientras sus piernas se aferraban a su cintura.

El aire comenzaba a escasear pero no por eso se separaban. La necesidad de sentirse era increíble.

Yurio se sintió desfallecer cuando las manos del castaño comenzaron a tocar bajo su sudadera.

Gimió el nombre de Yuuri en medio de su tortura y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el elevador se había movido y ya se había detenido en su piso.

—Este es tu castigó —jadeo Yuuri contra los labios del menor.

Lo bajo lentamente, haciendo que sus miradas no de separaron en ningún momento.

—Bastardo.

Los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y una sonrisa atronadora desarmaron cualquier defensa de Yurio.

—Me gustas.

* * *

 **Advierto que en los proximos capitulos habrá escenas subidas de tono XD lean bajo su propio riesgo.**


	54. Chapter 54

Mi respiración agitada se detuvo de golpe.

La mirada que me dedico Yurio fue increíblemente confusa.

Acaba de decir que me gustaba.

No pensaba decírselo pero olvidé por completo todo y esas simples dos palabras salieron de mis labios.

—¿Estas jugando? —me dijo escéptico.

—No.

Ya no había marcha atrás, si no se lo decía ahora, nunca lo haría.

—Me gustas mucho.

Poco a poco las mejillas de Yurio comenzaron a volverse de un color carmín.

—¿Piensas que simplemente te aceptaré así como así?

—No.

—¿Sabes que estoy en una relación y que tú me obligaste a eso?

Torció los labios y se tragó lo que quería decir respecto a eso.

—Si.

—Maldito complaciente—le reclamó.

Yuri rodeo el cuello del castaño, se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha del más alto.

—Así que ahora te gustó... —murmuró haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran al castaño—. Demuestramelo.

Al escucharle sonrió un poco.

—¿Como quieres que lo haga? —pregunto besando su cuello.

—¿Me dejarás ordenarte?—pregunto soltándolo y saliendo del elevador.

Yuuri le siguió sin dejar de verlo.

—De momento... Si, así que no lo desaproveches —aclaro.

—Tenemos el tiempo contado.

—Lastima.

—Además mañana competimos.

—No lo haré tan fuerte.

—¿Y quien dijo que te dejaría llegar al final?

Yuuri, por un momento adoptó la personalidad de Eros y acorraló una vez más a Yuri contra la pared.

—Se que lo harás y me contestaras ciertas dudas.

Yuri le sonrió.

—¿Y si me niego?—acaricio el pecho del castaño con el dedo índice sin dejar de verlo.

—Tendre que obligarte.

Y sin más ambos se besaron con urgencia.

Era un poco peligroso el hacer eso en el pasillo así que Yuuri busco la llave de su habitación de forma desesperada mientras Yuri tiraba de su cabello.

—Ugh... Yurio —gruño cuando esté le mordió el labio inferior.

Entre besos fueron avanzando hasta la habitación de Yuuri y cuando llegaron a esta, el castaño introdujo la llave y ambos ingresaron en el cuarto.

Con cada beso el calor iba aumentado, las ropas comenzaron a estorbar y para cuando rompieron el beso el deseo ya había corrompido cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Y Víctor? —pregunto cuando Yuuri le empujo contra la cama.

—Lo convencí de tomar habitaciones separadas—dijo admirando al Rubio en su cama.

—Increible.

Yuuri se sacó la camiseta y sintió un leve escalofrío por el clima de Rusia.

Se acercó al menor y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

—Primera pregunta.


	55. Chapter 55

No mintió cuando dijo que le preguntaría ciertas cosas así que no le quedaba de otra más que hablar.

—¿Que tan lejos llegaste con Seung?

Ah, se fue por la más importante.

Que inmaduro.

—No tengo porque contestar.

—Respuesta equivocada.

Le bajo los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y una sonrisa creció en el rostro del castaño.

—Así que te niegas a hablar...—murmuró acariciando los muslos del rubio.

Las manos frías del nipones lo hicieron temblar.

Yuuri levantó la pierna derecha del menor y la coloco sobre su hombro. Beso su pantorrilla y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos conforme recorría la extremidad.

Para Yurio eso era demasiado.

Un gemido ahogado se le escapó cuando Yuuri beso su muslo y después lo mordió.

Continuó descendiendo hasta el miembro del menor que reclama atención.

Acercó su rostro y sopló un poco sobre él.

Tomo las manos de Yurio y las atrapó dejándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Estas castigado—dijo mirándolo con diversión.

Casi sintió como si una vena le explotará.

—Mierda Yuuri duele... Tocame o deja que que me toque—le reclamó al castaño.

—No tengo porque hacerlo.

Una sonrisa triunfal se extendió por el rostro del castaño al ver la mirada severa que le dedicó el menor.

Yuuri acercó su cuerpo al del menor e hizo que su erección rosara contra el trasero de Yurio.

Yuri comenzó a temblar.

—Mmm, puede de que no lo parezca pero el hecho de que alguien más te allá visto así, tocado o inclusive besado —dijo lo último recordando lo que le había dicho Lee—, de verdad me molesta mucho.

¿Era su forma de decir que estaba celoso?

—Si no hablas asumiré que estuvieron juntos y no te tocaré más.

Al escuchar eso se sorprendió.

El rostro de Yuuri se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—¿Hablaras?—lo miro con aquella mirada que tanta le gustaba y se mordió el labio inferior.

—N-no...—Yuuri le sonrió antes de besarlo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión algo se sintió diferente.

No era deseo ni desesperación lo que sintió en aquel beso, le estaba transmitiendo algo más.

El beso era calmado, lento y profundo, dejando en claro que está vez si iba en serio.

Todos sus sentidos de apagaron y un montón de emociones comenzaron a explotar en su interior.

Y por un momento lo abrumaron.

Mierda, se estaba enamorado.

Sus labios poco a poco se separaron hasta sólo estar rozándose.

—No hicimos nada...—murmuro con la voz temblorosa.

Un pequeño beso llegó después.

—Buen niño— sus manos le soltaron.

La mano derecha del castaño se acercó a su miembro y comenzó a masturbalo lentamente.

Yurio quería más pero por parte del castaño, no lo recibiría.

—Yo ya...

—Me lo dijiste a medias, con no "hacer" nada, omites detalles—aclaro mirándolo mientras lo tocaba.

—P-pero yo...

—¿Cuantas beses se besaron? —pregunto de nuevo con la mirada clavada en él.

—Una... Sólo una vez me beso —una sonrisa, seguida de una risita, nacieron en el castaño.

—Tu lo besaste a él por lo que recuerdo —y era cierto, él había besado a Lee—¿Como debería de tomar eso?—pregunto sin aumentar el ritmo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Yuuri...—gimio—, dijiste que me dejarías ordenarte... Tocame en serio bastardo—le reclamó ganándose una mirada divertida del mayor.

—Eso es jugar sucio.

—Cumple con tu palabra.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del castaño antes de aumentar el ritmo.

Yurio se arqueo cuando las descargas comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo

Yuuri aumentó más el ritmo haciendo que el rubio se retorciera de placer.

—Ah... ngh... Yuuri— gimió cuando se sintió a punto de correrse—, me... me vengo—y sólo unos instantes después se corrió en la mano del castaño.

Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso le dificultaron el poder hablar, pero cuando sintió como Yuuri le humedecía la entrada con su semen y luego lo penetraba con un dedo, se le volvió a ir el aire.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda... Y diré que sólo lo hiciste para hacerme rabiar —murmuro mirando el abdomen del rubio—. Pues felicidades, lo lograste, estoy ardiendo en celos.

—Ah... Yuuri...—gimio cuando el castaño introdujo un segundo dedo.

Yurio se mordió el labio inferior cuando el castaño tocó tu próstata, haciendo que corrientes de placer le recorrieran.

—A juzgar por tu expresión... Encontré tu zona g—se burló introduciendo un tercer dedo.

Yuri lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tu maldito... —logro pronunciar antes de que Yuuri sacara sus dedos.

—Respira hondo bebé —le pidió y antes de que el rubio le reclamará por aquel apodó bochornoso el pene del castaño comenzó a introducirse en él.

—Ah...—lo sintió abrirse camino en su interior lenta y tortuosamente.

—Tan caliente...—jadeo cuando estuvo en el interior de Yurio.

Se quedó quieto un momento antes de comenzar a moverse.

—Ah... espera—pidio pero Yuuri le ignoro.

—Sigues castigado y tu tiempo para mandarme ya expiró —le dijo tomándolo de las caderas. Tomo impulsó y lo penetró con fuerza haciéndolo jadear.

—Ngh...—sentirlo entrar y salir con fuerza, le hacía estremecer, desear más.

Sin darse cuenta, el mismo comenzó mover las caderas en busca de más contacto.

De un momento a otro se sumergieron en aquel vaivén, deseando fundirse cada vez más en el otro.

—Mañana... Ah...—Yuuri sonrió un poco.

—No lo eh olvidado... Pero no por eso iré más lento—advirtio mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo sentaba sobre él, penetrándole más profundo.

Yuuri miro al rostro de Yurio y se le quedó viendo, el rubio al notarlo sintió su cara arder. Que le viera así le encendía y avergonzaba a la vez.

—¿Te gusto? —Pregunto acariciando su espalda.

—S-si...—gimio.

—¿Estas o no con Lee?—murmuro cercas de su cuello antes de morderlo levemente.

—Ah...—Yuuri golpeó aquella parte en su interior que le hizo ver las estrellas por un momento.

—Yurio...

—N-no... Ah...—el castaño se rio levemente embistiéndolo en el mismo sitio una y otra vez—. Ngh... ah...

Lo tomo de las caderas y marcó un ritmo más profundo. De pronto la puerta sonó y lo hizo sorprenderse.

—Yuuri...—canturreo Víctor del otro lado.

—Oh mierda —jadeo cuando le escucho.

—Detente... —pidió Yurio pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a parar.

—Solo guarda silencio.

—Metete un pepino en el culo y luego hablamos Agh...—susurro con enojo.

Yuuri sólo río un poco.

—Durmamos juntos.

—Ngh... No hoy Víctor, perdón.

—¿Que? ¿Porque no?—dijo volviendo a tocar la puerta.

 _Lee el ambiente estúpido Víctor._

—Quiero descansar.

—Sabes, Yurio tampoco esta—El rubio el clavo las uñas al oír eso, Víctor buscaba joderles el momento. Maldito—, Yakov no le encuentra por ningún lado. ¿No le habrás visto?

—Tome el elevador con él pero...—embistió más fuerte y se ganó una mordida en el hombro por parte de Yurio —, después se fue a su piso.

—Bueno—se río Víctor desde el otro lado —, descansa cerdito, nos vemos mañana—se despidió para luego marcharse.

Yurio casi pudo ver la sonrisa divertida de Víctor a través de la puerta.

Ese tipo...

—Vaya—dijo Yuuri aumentando el ritmo otra vez—¿Te molestó?—se burló al verle la cara.

Yurio sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y se arqueo con cada embestida que daba en aquella zona, aún sentía el temor de haber sido descubiertos por Víctor y ese idiota que no se detuvo.

Pronto sintió como el orgasmo amenazaba con llevárselo, su cuerpo ya no podía más y el calor de la habitación lo estaba mareando.

—Yo... Ah...

—Ngh... Yurio— entonces se corrió dentro del menor y este le siguió un momento después cuando sintió aquel líquido caliente en su interior.

—Ah rayos...—gimió Yuri con media sonrisa apretándose a Yuuri.

Yuuri le acariciaba el rostro llamando su atención.

—Al final de todo esto, sin importar quien gane, ¿seguirás estando a mi lado?—pregunto el castaño mirándolo de forma detenida.

Yurio le miro y desvío la vista.

—Mas te vale perder entonces —Yuuri decidió tomar eso como un si y le obligó a verlo.

—Me gustas tanto —murmuro dándole un beso en la frente.

Yurio se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas se encendieron.

—También... Me gustas.

* * *

 **Asdfghjkjhgfdfghjkld estos dos me encantan -se emociona con lo que escribio-**

 **Ahora si, relajemos y disfrutemos del drama (?**


	56. Chapter 56

—¿Ya oyeron?—comenzo JJ, y al verlo gesticular con la boca me quite los audífonos.

—Disculpa, no te oí.

Pero él solo me pasó de largo, ignorando me por completo.

—Hiciste lo mismo en tú exhibición del año pasado —dijo acercándose a Víctor, yo ni me inmute y sólo continúe viendo al frente—. Quiero verlo de nuevo.

Pero Víctor parecía algo molesto así que le corto lo plática.

—No me acuerdo.

Conforme las coreografías pasaban, sentía un poco la presión de lo que se avecinaba y de ves en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Yurio.

Este no me miró y comprendí que tal vez después de lo de ayer, quisiera evitar distracciones.

Pronto llegó mi turno y salimos a la pista, me recargue contra la barda para atarme los patines pero Víctor no me lo permitió.

Mientras me los ataba no pude evitar verle detenidamente, ¿que pensaría Víctor? Bueno, era obvio que ayer los había descubierto, así que le importaba saber que opinaba al respecto.

Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho aquella vez, que él y Yurio eran un error.

Probablemente tenga razón y lo seamos, pero mientras dure lo disfrutaría.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron mire al mismo hombre de siempre y no al Víctor que esperaba que me juzgará.

Ambos estábamos bien.


	57. Chapter 57

Cuando entre en la pista Víctor parecía mucho más interesado en ver al público que verme a mí, por lo que decidí tomarlo de la corbata y halar lo hacia mí.

—Mi actuación ya comenzó, Víctor—le dije en un murmullo.

Sé sorprendió un poco. Pero aún así Víctor sólo asintió.

—Tienes razón.

Me deslice al interior de la pista y tome posición esperando que la música comenzará, cuando está empezó realice mis movimientos y después lance aquel beso.

Hoy me sentía inspirado.

Realice mis movimientos con gracia e ímpetu y para cuando llegó el medio tiempo ya estaba listo para mis saltos.

— _No puedo permitir me el perder..._

Hice el águila y seguidamente el triple axel.

— _Ah, lo clavé_.

El salchow cuádruple salió perfecto, a este paso terminaría una vez más en primer lugar si no me equivocaba.

Aunque el pensarlo tanto aumentaría las posibilidades de que me cayera.

Mientras me deslizaba y realizaba el toe-loop cuádruple y el toe-loop triple mi mente comenzó a divagar, comencé a pensar en Yurio y como reaccionaria al verme.

En como lo haría él y no pude evitar emocionarme.

Rumbo al final mi respiración se aceleró y comencé a dar las últimas vueltas y finalice mirando al frente.

Acabe con una presentación impecable.

Ahora, sólo quedaba ver a Yurio.

Iba de salida de la pista cuando el rubio iba entrando.

A los ojos de todos, él era mi rival, pero para mí, él era algo más.

Y al verlo, se me fue el aliento y seguro puse una cara de sorpresa legendaria.

—Apartate, cerdo.

* * *

 **Soló quiero que sepan que lamento que algunos capitulos sean demasiado cortos, perdon por eso.**

 **Pero, pues es que no se como hacerlos más largos jaja ay :v**


	58. Chapter 58

Él no vendría, contaba tanto con su presencia para que mi actuación fuera impecable pero, no estaría presente.

De un momento a otro, la decepción se apoderó de mí, comenzando a hacer estragos en mi interior.

Escuché la música de Yuuri comenzar, pero hasta eso sonó muy lejano.

No podía concentrarme.

Yakov y Lilia me guiaron a la pista y a juzgar por como me veían, seguro me encontraba peor de lo que creía.

A pesar de que Lilia trataba de darme palabras de apoyo no lograba escucharlas.

Mire a Yuuri patinar y me sorprendió mucho.

 _Lo pulió mucho desde el Aguas termales sobre hielo._

Me fue difícil quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ahora, le demostraría que yo mismo había cambiado mucho y que ya no era más aquel chico que compitió en su contra cuando estaban en Japón.

Caminé a la entrada con toda la serenidad y ágape que pude invocar.

 _Rayos._

—Apartate cerdo—dije con toda la calma que podía cuando me disponía a salir y él venía entrando.

Debía de concentrarme en ágape costará lo que costará.

Caminé a un lado de ambos ignorándolos, cuando me adentre en la pista los nervios que había tratado de manejar comenzaron a superarme.

¿Y si lo hacía mal?

¿Y si no podía demostrarle a ese par que era tan bueno, o inclusive mejor que antes?

¿Como les haría arrepentirse entonces?

Las voces de Yakov y Lilia comenzaron a escucharle lejanas.

 _¿Eh?_

El sonido me abandonó de un momento a otro.

 _Escucho mal..._

Me sentí abrumado de un momento a otro. Ágape no me saldría bien.

 _Calmate..._

 _Calmate._

De nuevo, el sonido volvió de golpe sólo para escuchar la calificación del gordo.

¡109.97!

Observé hacia donde se encontraba ese par y lo siguiente que vi, de verdad me cabreó.

Víctor tomo el pie de Yuuri y lo beso, ÉL MUY MALDITO.

Seguro se notó en mi cara.

La mirada de Yuuri abandonó a Víctor y me miro, entre pidiendo disculpas y divertido.

Ese par...

—¡Yurio!—gritó.

Y lo que dijo después me cabreó, en mi idioma y luego Víctor, par de idiotas.

Después de semejante escena, los destrozaría.

* * *

 **Jajaj, soy la unica que amo la expresión de Yurio?**

 **Pobre lol**


	59. Chapter 59

Esos malditos.

Víctor.

Ese idiota, esos idiotas.

A pesar de los gritos de Yakov me precipite al centro de la pista.

Estaba muy molesto.

Mi ágape había volado por la ventana y no parecía que volvería, tendría que ver cómo me las arreglaría.

Me localice en el centro y me posicione.

— _No me encuentro tan mal como para necesitar de sus ánimos.._.

Comencé girando y pronto me senti irritado, no sentía ágape en lo más mínimo, además, tenía algo de dolor en las caderas.

Maldito gordo.

Tome velocidad y cuando salte para hacer el triple axel me caí.

 _—¡Maldicion! ¡Llevaba un año sin fallar ese saltó!_

Maldito Yuuri, todo era su culpa.

Demonios.

De verdad me comenzaba a sentir cada vez más molesto, pero no podía dejarme vencer ahora.

No después de todo el tiempo invertido y el dolor sufrido.

Era ahora o nunca de demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Salte y el salchow cuádruple y el toe-loop triple salieron a la perfección.

Aún si lo hacía mal ahora, remontaría con fuerza después.

Ahora, que tenía mis ideas definidas ya nadie me pararía.

Ni nada se interpondría en lo que quiero.

Terminé mirando al techo del domo y respiré profundo, menos mal que ya había acabado todo, sin embargo algo me callo en la cabeza.

Unos estúpidas orejas de gato que no hicieron más que avivar los gritos del público.

Y al ver al responsable sonreír me tan cínicamente, me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

—Oh, las damas primero—y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Había olvidado que había alguien mucho peor que Víctor, ese que me cabreada, JJ...

* * *

 **Y en estos momentos me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber subido todos estos capitulos antes -se larga a llorar-**


	60. Chapter 60

Le mire salir visiblemente molestó a la pista, y no supe si se debía a que había tratado de animarlo o al beso que me había dado Víctor.

Probablemente era lo segundo.

Y más tarde me lo reclamaría.

Víctor me saco del domo llevándome al área de descanso impidiéndome así ver su programa corto.

De pronto escuche que se calló y quise salir a verle pero seguramente eso lo hubiera molestado más.

Debía darle su espacio y confiar en él.

La música paro y los gritos comenzaron dándome a entender que su actuación ya había terminado.

Los reporteros enfrente de mi preguntaban cosas y yo trataba de responder.

—¡La puntuación!—olvide lo que estaba diciendo cuando dijeron aquello e inmediatamente mire hacia la pantalla donde aparecía el equipo ruso.

 _¿Que clase de sentado es ese Yurio?_

Pensé un poco divertido para luego ver que había obtenido 98.09

A pesar de haberse caído obtuvo una puntuación alta posicionándose en el segundo lugar.

Poco presté atención cuando dijeron que seguía en primer lugar, sólo podía pensar en Yurio.


	61. Chapter 61

Que tipo tan engreído.

Fue lo único que pude pensar cuando le mire besar el hielo.

Eso era demasiado.

Además hacerse una canción, bueno, era excelente patinando así que el resto podía ignorarlo.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Cuando revise quien llamaba mire que era mi hermana.

Conteste de inmediato.

—Oh, ¿Yuuri?—se escuchaba nerviosa y sentí como si un agujero comenzara crecer en mi interior—. Lamento molestarte...

 _Oh no..._

—...pero Makkashin robó unos manjus y se atoró con ellos...

 _Es como aquella ves cuando no estuve en casa..._

—Estamos en el veterinario...

 _Por favor no lo digas... Por favor..._

—... No sabemos si vivirá.

* * *

 ** _"—No sabemos si vicchan sobrevivirá, ¿Yuuri?..."_**

* * *

Sentí mi boca abrirse pero no pude pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Perdón, ¿que quieres que hagamos?

 _Vicchan..._

Inmediatamente la desesperación se apodero de mi y mire hacia donde Víctor.

—¡Victor!—le llame—. Regresa a Japón ya mismo. Enfrentaré el programa libre yo solo.

Su cara era de sorpresa pura y más aún al no poder comprender porque me pedía aquello.

No era momento para pensar.

Si algo le pasaba al perro de Víctor, nunca me lo perdonaría.


	62. Chapter 62

No podía creer lo que me pedía.

Lo que me decía.

Makkashin estaba...

—Pero Yuuri... No puedo simplemente dejarte—estaba preocupado, mi pequeño amiguito estaba al filo de su vida y yo estaba tan lejos.

Y aún así, no podía dejar a Yuuri de lado.

Sería muy malo de mi parte el solo darle la espalda.

Cada minuto hacia que me pusiera más tenso.

Me estaba pariendo las entrañas tratando de buscar una solución cuando lo mire.

Mi solución.

—Yakov—camine hacia él de forma apresurada, todo el equipo ruso me miro de forma incipiente—. Necesito pedirte algo muy importante.

Yakov me miro de forma escéptica.

—¿Piensas rogarme para que te deje volver?

En otra situación hubiera reído y bromeado, pero ahora no estaba para eso.

—Necesito que seas el entrenador de Yuuri por el día de mañana.

Su cara mostró perfectamente su sorpresa.

Definitivamente no esperaba que dijera eso.

Ni ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Ehhhhh?

Todos se nos quedaron viendo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Ayudar a la competencia?

—No te lo pediría si tuviera más opciones —le rogué.

—Vitya... Me pides algo que...

—Por favor.

Fruncio su ceño mientras sus ojos se desviaban de mi hacia el castaño parado detrás de mí.

Seguramente congelado en su sitio.

—No me hagas arrepentirme.


	63. Chapter 63

Después de que me diera algunos consejos, si es que así de les podía llamar, se fue de regreso a Japón.

No pensé tanto en su partida, ni en el estado de salud de makkashin -que sólo esperaba estuviera bien-, mi mente estaba un tanto confusa.

Pues a pesar de que Víctor ya no estaba ya no me sentía sólo, sentía tener la fortaleza necesaria como para intentarlo, salir y ganar.

Oh eso quise creer.

Sin el aquí, las cosas eran diferentes, más calmadas, de cierta forma.

Además, ya no estaba solo, Yurio seguía conmigo.

Lo que me llevaba a otra cuestión que me llevaba haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

Ambos aclaramos que los sentimientos eran mutuos pero aún así, no aclaramos cual era nuestra relación actual.

¿Que éramos?

* * *

 **LOL es cierto XD, jamás lo hablaron.**

 **Bueno, ya veremos que pasa**.


	64. Chapter 64

—No intercambiaste palabra alguna con Yakov en el ensayo público de esta mañana.

—Estare bien, haré lo que...

Mientras lo miraba, no podía evitar pensar lo nervioso que se pondría, aunque me disgustará la idea, Yuuri era un poco, muy dependiente de Víctor.

Y eso tal vez se viera reflejado en su Patinaje.

Además, aún no podía creer que Yakov aceptará el quedarse con Yuuri.

—Yuri, tu abuelo vino a verte.

Al escucharle una inevitable sonrisa creció en mi rostro.

Este día estaría lleno de sorpresas.

—Abuelo, creí que no te sentías bien—comente cuando estuve en el auto con él.

Me tendió una bolsa y al abrirla estaba la característica comida de mi abuelo, pero el insistía en que la comiera por lo que me apresuré.

Pero vaya mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que su relleno era el de un Katsudon.

—Espero que te ayuden en el programa Libre, Yuratchka.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y una sonrisa crecer.

Se había tomado tantas molestias sólo por mi, me esforzaría hasta el final por ganar.

 _Sin Víctor aquí, soy el único que puede ganar. Todo está a mi favor... Lo siento por ti... Yuuri._


	65. Chapter 65

No había podido hablar correctamente con Yurio.

Lo cual me frustró un poco.

Además Víctor no me había llamado para saber cómo estaba Makkashin.

El evento estaba por empezar y comenzaba a sentir los estragos de los nervios.

Si no lograba centrarme, todo lo que había trabajado con Víctor, se pondría en juego.

No podía perder ahora.

Tenía que darlo todo.

* * *

 **Nuevamente me disculpo porque sean tan cortos :V**


	66. Chapter 66

La única forma de poder ganarle... De poder ganarles, era llevando mi cuerpo hasta su límite.

—Oye Yakov—le llame tras tomar mi decisión.

—¿Que pasa?

—Cambiare mis saltos.

—¿Eh?

—Hare dos en vez de cuatro en la primera mitad.

—¿Y seis en la segunda?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Así es.

—¿Quieres morir?

—Solo así podré derrotar a JJ y a Yuuri.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Cuando fue mi turno de pasar, me deslice hasta el centro.

Cuando la música comenzó, me deslice por el hielo con rapidez y elegancia.

Realice el primer cuádruple y salió perfecto.

Un axel triple desde el espiral, y salió perfecto.

Conforme la coreografía avanzaba, sentía los estragos de mi decisión.

 _Que duró..._

Un lutz triple, salió.

 _Yuuri tiene tres y JJ cuarto..._.

Flip triple, perfecto.

 _Si quiero derrotarlos no puedo cometer errores._

El siguiente fue un toe-loop cuádruple que clave, si seguía a este ritmo lo lograría sin dudarlo.

Seguía la secuencia coreografiada y en ese momento recordé la Copa de Canadá.

 _"—Volvamos al podio en la Copa Rostelecom, ¿bien?"_

Mi irá se desbordó de golpe.

—Infeliz

Salió de mi boca y después hice un salchow cuádruple seguido de un toe-loop triple.

¿Como se había atrevido ese idiota a decirme tal cosa?

Lo haría atragantarse con sus palabras.

Hice un loop triple y una toe-loop doble.

Me sentía cansado y mi cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, pero ya se acercaba mi última combinación de saltos.

Un triple axel, un loop sencillo y un salchow triple.

Todos perfectos.

Lo había logrado.

No podía creerlo.

Me deje caer de rodillas totalmente exhausto.

Al final, había válido la pena.

Al final mi puntuación fue de 297.96

Mi mente voló a Yuuri.

—¿Que tal mi programa, tazón de cerdo?

Pero mis palabras se cortaron al verlo.

Él definitivamente no estaba bien.


	67. Chapter 67

Sentí que los nervios me superaban, todos a mi alrededor parecían tan calmados. Ver las demás presentaciones tampoco estaba ayudando, no tenía noticias de Víctor ni de nadie de mi familia, además, no había podido hablar con Yurio.

Todo esto sumándole al hecho de que no me encontraba del todo bien sin la presencia tranquilizadora de Víctor.

Cuando Lee pasó por un lado mío, al verlo llorar. Me recordó a mi.

Mi yo que lloraba después de una mala presentación y que sin más aceptaba su derrota.

Traté de centrarme pero me fue imposible.

Después vino Yurio, ese hermoso monstruo cambiante que contra todo pronóstico logro hacer su coreografía de maravillas. Sin ningún error y con toda la perfección que era capaz de lograr.

Y ahora yo, de pie en medio de la pista, siento como los nervios me arrastran a un abismo del cual creí haber salido hace mucho.

El suelo se ve borroso cuando la presentación empieza.

Pero yo no estoy centrado y ya no hay tiempo para nada.

Sólo debo seguir avanzando.

Al inicio, dudo de todo y no logro pensar con claridad.

Me trabo y no logro el salto.

No se que hago.

¿Como lo soluciono?

Falle el siguiente, pero tuvo la rotación suficiente.

El loot salió mal, aterrice con ambos pies.

 _¡No! ¡Despeja la mente!_

Entonces comencé a pensar en Yurio, que parecía al borde de la muerte tras su presentación. Yo tengo más resistencia que él y aún así...

 _Con o sin Víctor a mi lado, competir sigue siendo difícil..._

El flip triple salió a la perfección.

Entonces comencé a centrarme, cada salto y movimiento jamás podría ser realizado como yo lo hacía.

Este no era el final.

Todo lo que tenía estaba por darlo, no, lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando la presentación terminó, me deje caer sobre el hielo.

Había metido la pata.

Ahora que Yakov me estaba regañado, entendía a que se había referido Víctor.

Mire mi puntuación y luego abrace a Yakov.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

En realidad. Dos.

Una respecto a Yurio y otra respecto a Víctor.

Y ambas, trataría de respetarlas al final.

* * *

 **Esto se pone intenso XD**


	68. Chapter 68

¿Que diablos había sido esa porquería de presentación?

Definitivamente él pudo haber dado mucho más que sólo eso. Y además, JJ me volvió a ganar.

Ese maldito, ojalá no gane el Gran Prix porque si no yo mismo lo mato.

La Copa Rostelecom ya había finalizado. Por fin.

Y menos mal que clasifique. Busque con la mirada a Yuuri pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.

Caminé por los pasillos cuando escuche un grito, creo del tipo italiano y cuando me dirigí hacia allá, Yuuri abrazaba al checo.

Después se arrojó sobre Lee que casi se infarta y después abrazo a JJ.

Y en cuanto sus ojos me miraron, sentí un escalofrío.

¿Que le pasa?

—¡Ahhhh! ¡No te me acerques!—le grité mientras corría tratando de que no me alcanzará pero al final me abrazo y me saco el aire.

Después me soltó y se fue por el pasillo como si de un zombie se tratara.

Y estoy seguro que compartí el mismo pensamiento que los demás.

¿Que fue eso?

Respire hondo antes de darme vuelta, tenia algo que darle antes de que se fuera, además, tenías una plática pendiente.

No ocupaba decirme para saberlo.

—Oye, Yuri—me llamo Lee.

—¿Que?

—¿Y tu venganza? ¿O al final sólo fue un capricho tuyo el querer sólo verlo sufrir?

—Un poco de ambos. Soy muy condescendiente con él.

—Ya lo note. Sólo tengan cuidado y que les vaya bien en el Gran Prix.

Dicho esto se fue.

A yurio le pareció extraño eso pero dado que ya no lo volvería a ver en un tiempo, no le dio importancia.

Se dio vuelta y fue hasta donde sus cosas, debía de buscar a Yuuri rápido.

* * *

 **asdfghjkkhgfdsasdfghj ya casi me pongo al día XD**


	69. Chapter 69

Necesitaba tener la mente despejada, tras mi perdida de sentido común, abandone el lugar y camine por las frías calles de Rusia.

A pesar de que nevaba y hacia tanto frío que te calaba en los huesos, de verdad necesitaba esa caminata.

Ocupaba aclarar varias cosas.

Mi apogeo como patinar competitivo esta muy cerca... y de verdad quería el oro. Y el Gran Prix Final sería mi última oportunidad para lograrlo.

 _Aún si no gano el oro, tras el Gran_ _Prix_ _Final haré que Víctor deje de_ _entrenarme_ _, y con respecto a Yurio..._

Le había estado dando tantas vueltas al asunto y aun así todas mis conclusiones me llevaban al mismo resultado.

Al final... era inevitable.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no escuche como unos pasos rápidos se aproximaban hasta mí y lo próximo que supe es que estaba mordiendo la nieve.

—Allí estabas, tazón de cerdo—escuche la voz de Yurio y mi interior se perturbo, ya ni siquiera me importo el hecho de que me golpeara—. Tuve que buscarte.

—Yurio...

—¿Qué creías que hacías? Dabas repelús—comenzó a reclamarme y no pude más que sonreír un poco, él jamás se daría cuenta y eso estaba bien—. ¿Y ese programa libre?—mis ojos estaban atentos a cada gesto que hacía, tratando de memorizarlo—. Puedes excusarte diciendo que te fue mal porque no estaba Víctor, pero sabemos que eso no es cierto. Además, yo, que estaba en plena forma y conseguí mi mejor marca personal, ¡y JJ aún así me derroto!

 _¿Era su forma de tratar de animarme?_

Siempre supe que su forma de demostrar amor era un poco estoica, inclusive, a lo largo del tiempo con él, me dejo en claro varias cosas, y una de ellas era que en realidad jamás me odio, simplemente no sabía como demostrar sus emociones. Él no me miro en un principio como un enemigo, sino como un competidor más a batir.

Y de algún modo mi mente llego a la conclusión de que aquel día en los baños, él estaba tratando de animarme, a su manera, pero tratando.

Yurio aún es muy joven y le quedan muchas cosas por aprender, pero en cuanto a su carrera, ya tenía lo que se necesitaba para ganar y me lo había demostrado muchas veces, y lo seguiría haciendo, pero yo ya no formaría parte.

—¡No tienes derecho a sentirte peor que yo!—finalizo señalándome.

Verlo de pie delante mio, con la nieve al rededor, me hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa.

De verdad lo iba a extrañar.

Arrojo sobre mí una bolsa café, esta estaba caliente y era pesada.

La mire sorprendido.

—Toma. Será tu cumpleaños, ¿no?—pero él no me estaba mirando.

 _¿Tan atento estuviste de mí que inclusive te tomaste las molestias de recordar mi cumpleaños?_

Aquel torbellino de emociones comenzó a tronar en mi interior.

Un momento después abrí la bolsa.

—¿Piroshki?—murmure mirando el interior de la bolsa.

—Come.

Sabía que el motivo por el cual no me miraba era porque estaba avergonzado.

 _Ah... esto será difícil._

Le mire con media sonrisa.

—¿Aquí?— pregunte aún cuando era obvia su respuesta.

—¡Qué comas!—me grito al final. Le mire un momento antes de ponerme de pie y sacudirme la nieve. Cuando estuve de pie, tome un Piroshki y lo mordí.

—Tiene arroz dentro, y cerdo, y huevo... ¡Es tazón de cerdo!—dije sorprendido.

—¡Si!—dijo eufórico. Se miraba tan feliz—. Los hizo mi abuelo—al verlo sonreír de esa manera, me hizo sentir feliz. Yurio me estaba mostrando su ágape sin darse cuenta—. ¿No esta rico?

Y aquella sonrisa fue mi perdición.

Me contagio de ella e inmediatamente comencé a sonreír también, disfrutando de aquella aparente calma.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado que nos había llevado hasta ese momento.

Pronto, la sonrisa de ambos se apago.

Yurio suspiro sonoramente.

—No quiero oírlo... se lo que me dirás pero aun así... no quiero oírlo...

Él ni siquiera me estaba mirando, la nieve por lo visto parecía mucho más interesante.

—Yurio...—no sabía que rayos decirle, tantas conclusiones para nada—. Me gustas mucho...

—No es suficiente...— su voz tembló un poco—, tratándose de ti, eso jamás será suficiente...

—Yo se que...

—Te amo—mis manos temblaron—, un gustar no es lo mismo, que un te quiero o un te amo. Nunca serán iguales.

Ahora fue su turno de mirar la nieve, había estado retrasando lo inevitable como no tenía una idea, había tratado de vivir en aquella pequeña burbuja que trataron de formar todo el tiempo que se pudiera, pero ya era muy tarde.

Esta había reventado.

Y debían de afrontar la realidad.

—Yo se que me amas mucho Yuri...—continuo sin verle y casi pudo sentir su mirada sobre él—, se que no quieres oírlo pero sabes que es necesario, debemos de separarnos.

—Pero yo...

—Yo tampoco quiero, ¿entiendes...?—apreté los puños y le encare—, te volviste como una droga para mi y soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en ti, de anhelar tocarte, abrazarte... te quiero a mi lado pero no es correcto.

—¡Eso no te importo antes!—me reclamo cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de su rostro.

—¡Me importo como no tienes una idea!, pues lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo mucho que te quería y en lo mucho que te terminaría dañando si alguien más se enteraba.

—Aún así...

Las lagrimas de frustración comenzaron a caer de mis mejillas.

—¿No lo ves? ¿Cuantas veces no te eh hecho llorar? ¿Preocuparte por mi? ¿Cuantas veces más quieres pasar por esto? Solo te terminare lastimando. No quiero hacerte más daño.

Yurio comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

El castaño se le acerco y atrapo sus mejillas entre sus manos, lo obligo a verlo y le beso la frente.

—Me gustas como no tienes una idea... pero no puedo quedarme contigo, es por tu bien.

—Mi bien mi culo, me harás más daño si te marchas—me gruño abrazándome con fuerza.

Lo estaba haciendo más difícil, me estaba haciendo ceder.

—Yuri...—acaricie su cabeza con delicadeza—, aun eres un niño, disfruta de eso mientras aun puedas, se feliz con alguien de tu edad...

 _Wow_ _, eso me dolió..._

—Y si cuando seas mayor aun albergas sentimientos por mi... seré feliz de corresponderlos...

—Tú no me esperaras—murmuro contra mi pecho—, te quedaras con Víctor y entonces...

—No lo haré, lo prometo...

Lo abrace con fuerza y deje que su calor se grabara en mi memoria.

No quería dejarlo.

La sola idea me inquietaba pero...

Debía de hacerlo.

Con todo el dolor del mundo lo hice soltarme.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Besame una ultima vez y vuelve a prometérmelo—me pidió con voz temblorosa.

Alguien podía vernos, alguien podría descubrirnos y todo se acabaría pero... nunca más volvería a tocarlo.

Me incline sobre él y mis labios rozaron los suyos, fue una presión tierna y dulce que dejo nuestros sentimientos impresos en los labios del otro.

Aún sin alejarme, murmure sobre ellos:

—Prometo que te esperare Yuri.

Me aparte y me di al vuelta sin verlo ni una sola vez más.

Mi resistencia había llegado a su limite y si le miraba una vez más, me retractaría de todo lo que le dije.

Me gustaba tanto que dolía dejarlo.

Lo quería tanto que si alguna vez lo miraba con alguien más le destrozaría el corazón.

Lo amaba tanto que lo dejaría ir...

No supo cuanto camino pero ya no estaba en la misma área.

Se llevo el cubre bocas a su cara otra vez y dejo que una sonrisa melancólica se expandiera por ella.

—Tienes razón... un me gusta, no es lo mismo que un te quiero o un te amo—murmuro mirando la nieve caer del cielo—. Y porque se eso, es que no podía decirte lo mucho que me enamore de ti... no lo hubieras aceptado...

Ya no tenia sentido llorar, quejarse o lamentarse.

Eso era lo mejor.

—Te amo Yuri...

* * *

 **Primero que nada, no me maten plis XD**

 **Esto es necesario D: es neta XD**

 **Soportenlo**


	70. Chapter 70

Aquel beso, me destrozo de la peor manera posible, sería la ultima vez que me tocaría de esa forma, y quería que durara por siempre, pero no fue así. Aquel beso fue nuestra despedida.

Me dio la espalda. Verlo alejarse me hizo temblar, el frió se sintió peor de lo que nunca pensé. Algo en mi interior vibro. Algo se rompió.

Estire mi mano hasta él, pero ya no le alcanzaba.

Mis lágrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas, congelándolas. Mi mano tembló y la retraje hasta mi pecho, la apreté contra este y solo pude observar como el castaño se perdía en la lejanía.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, imposibilitándome llamarlo.

Ese idiota estaba siendo un egoísta, solo pensando que lo que hacía estaba bien, que era lo mejor. Aun cuando tenía razón, quería que se equivocara, que se diera la vuelta, volviera corriendo y le abrazara, y le rogara que le perdonara.

Deseo que ocurriera, pero no fue así.

Y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba siendo un egoísta.

El dolor de que se fuera lo dejo inconsciente de sí mismo.

Ya no quería pensar en nada.

Solo quería que él volviera.

Quería sacar todo ese dolor, quería deshacerse de él.

Ya no quería sentirse así.

Se aferró al barandal, y al igual que cuando llego a Japón hacía mucho tiempo atrás, grito con todas sus fuerzas, grito y grito hasta que su garganta le dolió y rogó por que parara.

Grito por ser tan débil y no ir tras él.

Grito porque lo está dejando una vez más.

Grito porque sabía que él no cumpliría con su promesa y lo terminara abandonando.

Grito por su edad, por ser tan joven.

Grito porque lo necesitaba.

Exhausto y con las lágrimas secas, se dejó caer sobre la nieve.

—Tu no me esperaras Yuuri...

Aun si el castaño no lo sabía, él sí.

Él no lo iba a esperar porque no le amaba.

Un gustar no era lo mismo que un te amo, y ya lo había comprobado.

—Te amo...—sollozo tapándose la boca con ambas manos—¿Por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo?

Miro la nieve y respiro profundo. Estaba haciendo un espectáculo.

¿Qué sentido tenia llorar? ¿Qué acaso eso le devolvería al castaño?

Debía de afrontar la realidad.

Se puso de pie tambaleantemente y comenzó a caminar de regreso con su equipo.

Ahora, probablemente solo lo vería una última vez en el Gran Prix Final y después, bueno, después ambos terminarían por no verse nunca jamás.

Y mientras caminaba con la mirada opaca pensó en todo lo que hizo.

—¿Pude haber hecho algo diferente para que te enamoraras de mí?

Pregunto al vacío y su respuesta jamás llego.

Ahora, estaba solo otra vez.

* * *

 **Soy muy equitativa con el dolor (?**

 **No me maten XD**

 **Asdfghjkjhgfd**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	71. Chapter 71

Hay mucho que quiero decirle a Víctor, hay tantas cosas que desearía haber hecho diferente y muchas más que me hubiera gustado hacer. Y para todo era un poco tarde.

Probablemente, lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora, era poner me aprueba con Yurio.

Sabia al final cual sería el resultado.

Me terminaría olvidando.

Y eso estaba bien, aun si dolía, aun si lo extrañaría.

Estaba bien, ahora me tocaba sufrir a mí.

No era indiferente con el dolor que sufrió antes, lo sabía, que le había dañado, que le había hecho llorar.

No había hecho más que lastimarlo, Yurio no necesitaba nada de eso.

No lo necesitaba a él.

Mientras bajaba del avión, era obvia mi cara de tristeza que por nada del mundo pude quitar.

Estaba mal, necesitaba un abrazo como nunca antes.

Refugiarme en alguien más y tratar de hacer pasar el dolor más rápido.

Pero no sería justo para esa persona ni para mí.

Un ladrido me saco de mis pensamientos y al ver a Makkachin, mis ojos me ardieron.

Estaba bien, él estaba bien.

Mis ojos se desviaron a la persona que se levantó después.

 _Víctor..._

Ambos comenzamos a correr, y mis ojos no podían abandonarlo.

Había tanto que quería decirle, pero, ¿él lo aceptaría así sin más?

En cuanto cruce la puerta, él ya me esperaba, y sin poder evitarlo, salte a sus brazos.

No tenía idea de cuánto había necesitado ese abrazo hasta que sucedió.

Víctor me hablo acerca de lo que podía hacer como mi entrenador.

Y aun cuando lo había pensado, no pude decírselo.

Solo pude pedirle que se quedara a mi lado hasta que ganara el oro en el Gran Prix y me retirara.

Pero, Víctor, siempre me sorprende.

—Me gustaría que nunca te retiraras.

Y con esas simples palabras, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No podía decírselo ahora.

No podría decirle que lo abandonaría terminando la competencia, ganara o no ganara.

¿Por qué todas mis decisiones siempre terminaban lastimando a alguien?

Me aferre a él, dejando que mi mente se apagara un poco.

Lo más difícil estaba por venir.

* * *

 **Ni que lo digas Katsudon, ni que lo digas.**


	72. Chapter 72

¿Porque una decisión puede llegar a ser tan difícil?

¿Porque esta siempre terminaba lastimando a alguien más?

¿Porque siempre lastimaba a alguien más?

Después de la Copa Rostelecom todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente.

Estar con Víctor, en Hasetsu, de alguna manera ya no se sintió igual.

Y conocía el motivo del porque.

Al principio me negué rotundamente a aceptar que era lo correcto, me vi tentando en volver a Rusia y arrepentirme de todo lo que había dicho.

Pero al final no lo hice.

Más que nada por Yuri, él no merecía ser el foco rojo de mis malas decisiones.

Y además, el Gran Prix Final ya estaba aquí.

Cuando tomamos el avión hacia Barcelona, no sabía que esperar o a que atenerme, después de todo, volvería a ver a Yurio.

Al llegar, mi último pensamiento fue: Por favor Dios, no me permitas hacerlo sufrir más.

Claro está, que sólo el tiempo hablaría.

* * *

 **Pronto me pondre al día y tendrán que esperar horas para la actualización (?**

 **Puede de que no lo parezca pero en la plataforma de wattpad publico a diario, so, no agarro mucho la compu.**


	73. Chapter 73

¿Que pasó entre esos dos?

¿Habia algo que se había perdido y había pasado por alto?

Yuuri ya no estaba igual, lo sentí diferente, como si algo en él no fuera lo mismo.

Algo había pasado en Rusia y me lo había perdido.

Y quería averiguar qué era.

Diablos...

Mientras flotaba en el agua, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado los últimos ocho meses, era una gran aventura la que se había vivido en tan poco tiempo.

Mucha gente que conocí y nuevas cosas que viví.

Pero ahora, sabía dos cosas: una era que era mucho más distraído de lo que debería y sin darse cuenta la presencia de Yuuri se volvió necesaria y la otra, se vería muy egoísta, pero deseaba que lo que hubiera pasado en Rusia, involucrará a Yurio siendo dejado.

Esperaba estar equivocado y a la vez no.

No quería que por culpa de eso Yuuri estuviera distraído o depresivo durante la competencia.

Eso era lo último que deseaba.

Quería platicar con alguien sobre eso pero, ¿con quien?

—Crei que sólo un ruso sería tan idiota para usar la piscina en estas fechas al igual que yo. Y acerté.

Al escuchar su voz, voltee a verlo.

—¡Chris!

 _Ah... que oportuno._

 _—_ _Hi_ _..._ Entrenador Víctor —saludo con su característica voz—. Y yo que quería bañarme desnudó..

—No te contengas—comente mirándolo divertido—. Incluso te tomaré fotos—me ofrecí ya sabiendo que aceptaría.

Christopher podía llegar a ser muy atrevido si se lo proponía y un muy buen confidente también.

Era una persona con la cual había compartido gran parte de mi carrera como patinar y la verdad no podía imaginar una temporada sin él en el hielo.

Impensable.

Algo debió ver en mi que se me quedó viendo luego de que el empleado nos tomará la foto posando.

—¿Hay algo que te esté inquietando Víctor?

—¿Sin rodeos ah?

—Ya me conoces.

—Bueno, lo hay pero no se si deba comentarlo, después de todo el problema no es mío...—ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón, no debía de inmiscuirse.

—¿Se trata de Yuuri?

—Emm... Algo así—me sorprendió lo rápido que acertó.

Chris me observó detenidamente, luego sonrió.

—Te gusta y no sabes cómo decírselo.

Casi reí.

—No creo que ese sea el problema, creo que ya lo sabe.

—¿Entonces?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Mas bien creo que lo que me está preocupando es la persona que le gusta a Yuuri.

Escuche una risita provenir de Chris y le mire sin entender.

—¿Celoso? Quien lo hubiera creído.

—No es eso... Creo.

—Mira, note a Yuuri algo decaído, creí que se trataría de un truco tuyo que te salió mal pero por lo visto creo que la persona a la que te refieres, bateo a nuestro querido japonés.

—¿Y si fue al revés?—me atreví a decir.

—¿Que él lo hiciera? ¿Porque haría tal cosa?—se mostró confundido.

Yo estaba igual.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

Ambos guardamos silencio hasta que volví a estornudar.

—Vamos a preguntarle—dijo después de un momento.

—Que indiscreto—me burle poniéndome de pie y cogiendo una toalla.

—Y eso lo hace más divertido.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras lo seguía.

Probablemente cometí un error.

* * *

 **¿Quien quiere más feels?**


	74. Chapter 74

Todo marchaba en relativa calma.

Después de mi depresión en Rusia un par de días, Mila se las arregló para hacerme rabiar hasta que estuve mejor.

Fue una maldita pero se lo agradecí mucho.

Después está el hecho, de que en la competencia de Barcelona lo miraría otra vez y eso me ponía de mal humor.

De un pésimo humor.

Pero eso era preferible a estar tristeando por todos lados.

—¡Yuri! ¡Al menos haz tu check in!—me regaño Yakov al ver mi intención de retirarme.

Todo el estrés se me estaba acumulando y al verdad ya llevaba un rato que me había superado.

—Hazlo tú. ¡Estoy cansado!—y no mentía, lo estaba, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada de eso.

E inmediatamente me arrepentí.

—¡Yuratchka! ¡Dame un autógrafo! ¿Una foto?—verlas gritar y chillar superó de forma impresionante mi nivel de paciencia.

—¡Son unas...!

—Yuri Plisetsky, nada de palabras feas—me llegó a mis espaldas la voz de Lilia.

Rayos.

Al final tuve que resignarme y dejarme atrapar por esa bola de locas.

A veces las Yuri Ángels podían llegar ser muy intensas.

Demasiado.

—Pero que popular —escuché una voz burlona e inmediatamente mi vista se dirigió hacia donde la había escuchado topándome con JJ y su novia.

—Las Yuri Angels son famosas.

Ese tipo me ponia los pelos de punta.

—¿Eh? Pero las JJ girls nos comportamos mejor, y somos más lindas.

Esa perra.

—¡No llames feas a mis admiradoras, vieja bruja!—le grite molesto.

Esa tipa, tenía esperanza de que fuera mejor que el hombre con el que estaba pero era igual de descerebrada que él.

—Qur miedo. Haz algo, JJ— ella también me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Tranquila, sólo envidia que me prometida sea tan bella.

 _Tan descerebrada, ¿no querrás decir?_

—Los que llevan lentes de sol sobre la cabeza son basura. ¡Encuentra a alguien mejor, bruja!

No lo decía de mala manera, la chica aún era rescatable. JJ ya era un caso perdido. Oh eso quería creer.

—Que miedo.

—Vamos, no seas tan pedante...

 _¿_ _Yooo_ _?_

La atención de JJ se fue hacia Otabek.

Y la mía también.

Él no era conocido por su poco interés en la competencia y bueno, eso era cierto.

No le importaban los demás y su vida era todo un misterio.

—¿Comeras sólo? Tú nunca cambias, ¿eh?—no sabía si lo decía en forma de burla o si simplemente estaba hablando por hablar—. ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?

—No, gracias.

Inclusive la forma en que rechazo la oferta se miro muy educada, pero era un desperdicio si la usaba en JJ.

Su vista cayó en mi y me paralice por un momento.

—¿Que te pasa?—pregunte a la defensiva después de salir de mi sorpresa.

Pero el no dijo absolutamente nada y se marchó, dejándome aún más sorprendido.

¿Que rayos había sido eso?

* * *

 **Pretendiente nuevo XDDDDD okno**


	75. Chapter 75

Estaba increíblemente cansado.

No había otra forma de decirlo.

Todo el estrés mental, de alguna forma, me estaba superando.

Compartir habitación con Víctor sabía que no sería fácil. Ambos hablamos de algunas cosas en Hasetsu pero creo que no lo suficiente.

Además estaba la cuestión de que tal ves el sospechaba algo.

Digo, se me notaba un poco distinto, por no decir mucho.

Despertar sólo en la habitación me hizo sentir desamparado.

¿Aun estaba a tiempo de retractarme?

Probablemente no.

De sólo darle vueltas al asunto me hacía sentir mareado.

Me puse a revisar las notificaciones en Instagram y mire las publicaciones de los demás. Con forme bajaba me deprimía un poco más. Todos se miraban tan felices.

De pronto me tope con las fotos de Yurio. Sentí un remordimiento indescriptible.

Baje un poco más antes de dejar el teléfono.

Me deje caer contra la cama y me puse a meditar sobre todo.

Los demás, mis propias acciones, Yurio y Víctor.

Todo parecía caminar en la dirección correcta pero yo sentía que no era así.

Por más que me esforzaba en creer que hacía lo correcto una parte de mí, me decía que me equivocaba.

Y cada vez le creía más.

El miedo de fallar comenzó a hacer estragos en mi, el de jamás volver a tener a Yurio a mi lado, todo me estaba hundiendo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Chris y Víctor. Este último se miraba muy inquieto.

Al verlos de pronto ambos me saltaron encima y una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro.

—¡Estan fríos! ¡No me toquen!—rei cuando Chris y Víctor me abrazaron.

—No seas llorón Yuuri...—me dijo Chris cercas de mi oído. Del otro lado, Víctor río por lo bajo.

—No seas egoísta y compartenos algo de calor—se burló Víctor.

—Pero...

Me quedé atrapado entre ambos y al final, todo en lo que había estado pensando se esfumó por un momento.

—Yuuri—me llamo Chris —. Te noto raro.

Note como Víctor escondía el rostro en la almohada y supe que le había contado algo.

—¿Raro?—inquiri entre ambos.

No me gustaba como me lo decía.

—¿Mal de amores?—senti un escalofrío y mire a Víctor. Este se hundió más en la almohada.

Casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

—N-no yo...

—Vamos Yuuri, te conozco desde hace años—me dijo Chris—. Creo saber cuándo algo te molesta.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No es nada.

—Tenemos más experiencia que tú en estas cosas, que no te de pena preguntar cualquier duda.

Le mire y el sólo me sonrió.

—¿Somos amigos no?

¿Estaba hablando realmente en serio? ¿Estaba bien contarle algo como eso? No, más importante, ¿que le había dicho Víctor?

—Lo somos —dije por fin. Y el sólo sonrió victorioso.

—Cuenta, soy todo oídos.

Me resigne a contarle, además, Víctor también escucharía y con el podría hablar adecuadamente después.

—Em, hay una persona que me gusta. No, estoy enamorado de esa persona —le dije sin verle—, pero, creo que... No podemos estar juntos.

Chris casi saltó.

—¿Pero porque no? ¿Esa persona no te ama?

—Mas bien creo que es lo contrario.

Un silencio le siguió.

—¿Como es él?

Mire a Chris.

—Tengo ojo para estas cosas —dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Trague saliva y me senti cada vez más nervioso.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—Yuuri. ¿Quien es esa persona?

Esta vez Víctor fue el que hablo y lo mire impactado.

¿Estaba jugando?

Debía de ser lo.

—No puedo decirlo —le dije a Víctor.

—Yuuri—mire a Christopher e inmediatamente me arrepentí —, ¿es Yuri?

Mi boca se abrió pero no salió ninguna palabra. Quise escapar pero el me sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Lo es?

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que trataba de soltarme pero fue imposible.

—Yuuri, no te estoy juzgando. Quiero ayudarte—su voz sonó demasiado tranquila que solamente me rendí y mire con infinito odio a Víctor.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—No lo hice —salto de inmediato con una expresión indescifrable.

—No es muy difícil averiguarlo. Pero, como ya te dije tengo ojo para estas cosas.

Le mire y sentí como un agujero creciera en mi interior.

—¿Entonces si es él? —asenti rendido y el Me soltó por fin—. Vaya.

De un momento a otro comenzó a reírse, Víctor y yo le miramos sin comprender.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Creo que no te estamos entendiendo—dijo Víctor.

—Es muy divertido, como una novela de amor. Un amor prohibido y mal visto, separados por el bien de ambos, hasta es poético —rio al decirlo.

—No es gracioso.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿que harás? Dices que no pueden estar juntos y es cierto—dijo mirándolo —. Es menor de edad.

—Ya lo sé...

—Pero...—una sonrisa creció en su rostro —. En unos años ya no lo será. ¿Cuándo eso pase, se juntarán?

Le mire incrédulo.

—¿Que?

—¿No le amas? Que importa lo que digan los demás, si cuando cumpla 18 años quiere estar contigo, que lo haga.

No podía creer lo que decía.

—¿Estas jugando?—preguntó Víctor igual de sorprendido.

—No, esto es tan excitante —no pude más y comencé a reír.

—No es tan sencillo. Él debe pensar que me valdrá todo eso y lo dejaré. Y probablemente tenga razón.

Chris me pego en la frente.

—Ten Fe, Yuuri. Ambos hacen una bonita pareja.

Sus ojos miraron a Víctor, y pude ver cómo si pidiera una disculpa.

—Tienes mi apoyo, sólo no metas la pata.

* * *

 **Un aliado inesperado (?**

 **Quien lo diria -inserte meme-**

 **Como sea, si mis calculos son correctos falta subir 5 capitulos más y estare al día.**

 **Wuju XD**


	76. Chapter 76

uve un poco de miedo de quedarme a solas con Yuuri después de que Chris se marchó.

Sin embargo, él no se mostró enojado ni esquivó, sólo se sentó en la cama, muy calmado.

-No puedo creer que lo apruebe.

Sonrei un poco.

-Tienes su bendición.

Ahora el sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama, se miraba mucho más tranquilo que cuando llegamos.

-¿Era eso en lo que tanto pensabas?

-Mas o menos. Víctor, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé, ¿seguro que quieres que sea ahora?

-No, cuando el Gran Prix Final acabé y los resultados sean dados, sólo entonces hablaremos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Era inevitable detener el tiempo.

Seguiría su curso y eventualmente todo culminaría, aunque no lo quisiera.

-De acuerdo.

Me senté a un lado suyo.

-Supongo que le omitiste algunos detalles a Chris.

-Supones bien- se incorporo y me miró -, se puede decir, que de cierta manera, ¿corte con Yurio?

Sonrei de forma imperceptible.

-No puedes romper algo que nunca se creo. Si ambos nunca estuvieron en "una relación", no puedes decir que lo cortaste-trate de sonar comprensivo, pero no podía pasar por alto lo que me decía.

-Bueno, es cierto-dijo con la voz queda.

-¿Entonces que harás? ¿Le harás caso a Chris?-le mire buscando una respuesta pero él parecía confundido.

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, probablemente él este mejor sin mí.

Sabía que me arrepentiria de lo que estaba por decir, pero, debía de ser su amigo al fin y al cabo.

-No tomes decisiones por los dos, tú no sabes si eso es lo que piensa Yurio y no lo sabrás hasta que se lo preguntes-hable de forma calmada.

-Es que esa es la cuestión, él quiere estar conmigo.

-¿Y tú no?-no estaba entendiendo lo que me trataba de decir.

-Agh-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-. Es más complicado que eso.

-Entonces explicamelo.

Él me miró.

-Él aún es muy joven, puede estar confundido-asentí con la cabeza y lo dejé seguir-, puede que lo que sienta por mi sea pasajero.

 _Oh puede que no._

-Le representaría una piedra en su carrera y podría atrasarlo.

 _Ayudarlo también, Yuuri._

-Yo...

-Lo único que escuche fueron tus miedos infundados -le dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hasta él, haciendo que detuviera su marcha-. Tienes miedo, lo entiendo, ambos son nuevos en esto, probablemente lo estén experimentando por primera vez y por eso tienen tantas dudas, pero, debo decirte la verdad, el no hablar, el quedarse callado, destruye las cosas.

Sus ojos me miraron.

-Por eso yo soy sincero contigo respecto a lo que siento. Me gustas mucho Yuuri.

Él desvío la vista.

-¿Lo ves? Te quedaste callado, no deberías de hacer eso-me arrepentiria mucho-. Me estás haciendo pensar que puedes sentir algo por mí, si te quedas callado lo malinterpretare y saldré herido.

Volvió a verme alarmado.

-No yo...

-Lo entiendo, comprendo que al único que amas es a él y sólo a él, pero, no puedes evitar que yo también sienta esto.

Él solo comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Porque todo lo que diga o haga siempre lastima a alguien más? ¿Porque no puedo tomar una decisión sin miedo a que alguien salga herido?

Al verlo a punto de llorar, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yuuri. No importa cuanto te esfuerces ni cuánto lo intentes, siempre estará ese alguien a quien terminarás hiriendo. Es parte de todo esto, en el amor hay desamor, en la felicidad hay dolor. Son cosas inevitables.

Le abrace, sabiendo que lo que le decía, eran mis propios sentimientos que no terminaba de aclarar.

¿Aun me seguía sólo gustando?

-Perdón Víctor, perdoname-sollozo aferrándose a mí -. No se que hacer, tengo miedo, de herirlo, de herirte... De dañarme más...

Torci los labios.

-Todo saldrá bien... todo estará bien...

Y muy dentro de mí, esa parte que sentía algo por el castaño entre mis brazos, deseo equivocarse.

* * *

 **¿Victuuri? o ¿Yuuyuri?**

 **Mmm.**

 **Me duelen ambos, me duelen XD**


	77. Chapter 77

Extrañamente, al día siguiente, me senti mucho más relajado.

Haber llorado en los brazos de Víctor hasta quedarme dormido de cierta manera me había hecho bien.

Sabía lo que sentía él por mí, pero, aún dándole vueltas al asunto no lograba entender del todo porque lo hacía.

 _Se que fui muy egoísta al dejar que me consolará siendo que el también gusta de mi pero... me fue inevitable._

Cuando la práctica terminó, aún no me sentía preparado, los nervios por la competencia que habría al día siguiente, me estaban matando.

Y cuando Víctor trato de decirme que hacer para relajarme, no pude evitar pensar que era ridículo que a estas alturas que intentará ser un buen entrenador.

Ya no tenía caso.

—Es mi primera vez en Barcelona, quiero hacer turismo —le dije después de interrumpirlo.

La mirada que me dedico fue muy chistosa, sólo atine a sonreír.

Eh inmediatamente cedió.

—Yo me encargo.

Nos la pasamos por todas partes y pronto me arrepentí de haberlo dejado guiarme.

Me deje caer exhausto en una banca junto con todas las bolsas de compras que había hecho Víctor.

—¡Hacía mucho que no compraba tanto! —dijo emocionado.

No podía creer lo entusiasmado que se veía y lo feliz que estaba.

Pero aún con todo eso, yo no estaba acostumbrado.

—Oye, dame un respiro —si, definitivamente me estaba arrepintiendo.

El sólo me sonrió en disculpa.

—¿No quieres nada?

Al oírlo, negué rápidamente, lo último que quería era que comprara más cosas, que terminaría cargando.

—¡Te daré un regalo por tu cumpleaños! Quemaremos ese traje y corbata que usaste en la rueda de prensa —cuando dijo eso me sorprendió.

Comenzó a tirar de mí como si la decisión hubiera sido unánime.

—¿Eh? No es necesario, ¡Me gusta ese traje! ¡Oye, Víctor!

Pero como siempre, me Ignoro y sólo me deje arrastrar hasta la tienda que quisiera llevarme.

No podía quejarme, al final ya sabía cómo era él.

Y mientras recorríamos las calles, no pude evitar que mi mente se desviara.

¿Que estaría haciendo Yurio?

* * *

 **Perdón si ya no les gusta (?**

 **Se que puede ya no ser tan interesante como en un principio pero, intento que aun les guste.**

 **Gracias a las personas que siguieron hasta este punto.**

 **Se los agradezco.**


	78. Chapter 78

No podía creer mi suerte.

Primero debí someterme a una horrible sesión de fotos y luego, fui arrastrado por esas dementes a una reunión de fans.

Por suerte logre huir en un descuido suyo pero lamentablemente, ya me seguían la pista y me había quedado sin escondites.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que me encontraran.

—... Falta poco para la reunión de fans...

De sólo oír lo que decían, me entró el pánico.

 _Demonios... ¿Como salgo de esta?_

El ruido de una moto acercándose me sobresaltó, mi atención se fue directo al sujeto que la montaba.

—Yuri, subete.

Al reconocerlo me sorprendí.

—¿Eh?, tú eres...

—Allí estas...—al oírla supe que ese era mi fin.

—¡Imposible! ¡Es Otabek Altin, el kazajo!

El me arrojó un casco y yo aún no salía de mi impresión.

¿Porque me ayudaba?

¿Porque estaba ahí?

—¿Subiras o no?—su voz me hizo darme cuenta que era ahora o nunca.

Le observé un momento más antes de montarme en la moto.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me metería en muchos problemas con Yakov pero... Que mas daba.

Mientras la moto avanzaba, mire al cielo y no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿que estaría haciendo él?


	79. Chapter 79

No sabía que era lo que me había gobernado para ir tras Yuri, no trataba de buscarle respuesta tampoco, porque muy a pesar, creía tener una idea.

Me lleve a Yuri a un sitio que sabía que le gustaría, además, deseaba hablar con él.

Me sentía muy cómodo a su lado, después de todo, le conocía desde hace un tiempo.

Pero a pesar de ello, no me sorprendió que me dijera que no me recordaba, ya había pasado mucho tiempo después de todo.

—No me acuerdo —fue su única respuesta.

No necesite mirarlo para ver su expresión, seguro estaba expectante de lo que diría.

—Estaba en mi primer año de la división Junior—le dije haciendo memoria —, pero no pude con el ritmo de los juniors rusos, así que me pusieron en la clase de novatos y te conocí allí.

Recordar como me miro hizo crecer una emoción en mi interior.

—Tus ojos eran inolvidables —medite un poco lo que diría a continuación e inmediatamente encontré las palabras —, tenías la mirada de un soldado.

—¿De un soldado? Yo...

Tal vez no escogí bien las palabras.

—Me había cambiado de mi pista de Moscú a San Petersburgo. Estaba desesperado, pero decidí no quejarme hasta mejorar lo suficiente.

Que me contara una parte de su vida, me hizo desear conocer más.

Y a su vez, que él conociera más de mí.

—Luego partí de Rusia a Estados Unidos y más tarde a Canadá —comente mirando al frente—. Sólo el año pasado pude regresar a mi pista en Almaty.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y eso me hizo seguir.

—Hoy más que nunca quiero ganar el torneo por Kazajistán.

Quiero que sepas...

—Otabek, ¿porque viniste a hablarme? ¿No somos rivales?

Escuchar eso no me sorprendió.

Pero estaba dispuesto a contradecirlo

—Siempre he pensado que nos parecemos—mis ojos viajaron a él —. Eso es todo. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no?

La mirada que me dedico, fue única.

Eso era lo que él quería pero yo...

Bueno, más tarde se lo diría.

* * *

 **Por si no saben, es Otabek el que habla XD**

 **Perdón si no se entiende.**


	80. Chapter 80

—Tampoco esta aquí.

No entendía porque se ponía de ese modo, sólo eran una nueces.

Pero él estaba tan alterado.

—Yuuri, cálmate y haz memoria — le dije con toda la calma del mundo —. Compramos esa nueces hace nada.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, preocupándose innecesariamente.

—Era una bolsa café con un logo verde.

Por fin se rindió.

—Perdón. No sé dónde pude haberla olvidado.

Le mire y no podía creer lo angustiado que estaba.

Se terminaría estresando y toda nuestra excursión sería para nada.

—¡Regresaré a la tienda y compraré más!

Al ver que hablaba muy enserio no tuve más remedio que detenerle.

—Olvidalo, Yuuri. Ya debe de estar cerrada —quería que se olvidará de eso por la paz, ya no tenía sentido seguir pensado en eso—. Regresemos, ¿no estas cansado?

La mirada que me dedicó, no era la que esperaba.

—No tienes que ponerlo así.

Se había molestado.

Y bueno, no quería pelear por una tontería.

—Yo sí estoy cansado.

Bajo la mirada y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Al final, acabamos caminando en silencio por una feria navideña.

—Victor,—me llamo— tu cumpleaños es en Navidad, ¿no?

Al verlo él tenía una leve sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quieres de regalo?

—En Rusia no celebramos los cumpleaños antes de tiempo—sabía que él solo trataba de animarme pero ni siquiera estaba molestó —. Tampoco celebramos Navidad.

Y otra vez borró su sonrisa.

Había dicho algo innecesario.

El día no estaba marchando tan bien como quería.

Y si no hacía algo, la noche terminaría mal.

—¿Quieres vino caliente?

—No suelo beber antes de competir —su respuesta fue casi automática.

Recordé cierta cosa.

—Tienes razón.

En aquel entonces, fue después del GPF.

Observé al castaño y lo note muy concentrado, buscando algo como una vara de radiestesia.

Sólo dejaré que lo haga sin interrumpir.

De pronto, toda su expresión cambio y eso me sorprendió.

Verlo tan exaltado tampoco era normal. Mucho menos verlo correr a un escaparate como si se tratara de un niño.

Me preocupe un poco cuando entro en la tienda y se fue directo al mostrador.

Se miraba muy decidido.

Y conforme hablaba con la encargada, mi mano derecha se deslizo al interior de uno de mis bolsillos.

Al tocar lo que había adentro me sentí un poco más calmado.

Ya había hecho un poco de todo para hacer reducir el estrés a Yuuri, no sabía que más hacer y si con esto no lo lograba, no sabía que más hacer.

Además, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Le dejaba muy en claro a Yuuri que iba en serio y le dejaba muy en claro a Yurio, que no debía de olvidarse de él.

Las mejores decisiones a veces no son las más acertadas.

* * *

 **Estos ya son capitulos que subi hoy :v**

 **Uno más y me pongo al día con ustedes jaja**

 **Sigo sintiendome mal por haber olvidado que debia actualizar acá D:**


	81. Chapter 81

Siempre he querido un amuleto.

¡Un simple amuleto! Para poder dar lo mejor de mí en la final.

Y para agradecerle a Víctor toda su ayuda.

Se que él puede llegar a verlo extraño, y también se que tal vez no lo quiera.

Pero de verdad deseo dárselo.

Cuando estuvimos delante de la catedral sagrada familia, lo hice que se parara delante mío.

Si no hacía eso de una buena vez terminaría arrepintiéndome.

Me sentía nervioso y no encontré el motivo del porque.

Sentí como si lo que estuviera por hacer fuera a significar mucho más de lo que quería.

Con manos temblorosas le retire el guante de su mano derecha y de forma torpe le coloque el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Gracias por todo hasta ahora.

Mi voz salió rara.

—No se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Ahora mi voz temblaba, no sabía que estaría pasando por la mente de Víctor y me moría por saberlo.

Si le disgustaba, si estaba molesto, cualquier cosa.

—Pero, verás...—ya no sabía que decir para calmarme —. A partir de mañana me esforzaré, así que...

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder con cada palabra temblorosa que salía de mi boca.

—Deseame suerte.

Me calle y aprete los labios.

Tenía que calmarme si quería hablar con normalidad, probablemente para Víctor, eso no era nada, sólo lo agradecería, daría las gracias o...

—Claro—el tomo de mi mano. Sentí como si mi respiración se cortará un poco cuando él sonrió—. No le des vueltas a lo que diré.

De su bolsillo saco un anillo, lo acercó a mí mano y al igual que yo había hecho con el hace unos momentos, me coloco un anillo en mi dedo anular.

—Quiero que mañana me muestres la forma de patinar que más te guste.

No podía creer lo que Víctor estaba haciendo.

¿Desde hace cuanto tenga pensado hacer eso?

¿Tenía una idea de lo que me estaba diciendo?

Cuando mis ojos le vieron, me encontré con su sonrisa.

No pude evitar que una felicidad me embriagará de golpe.

—¡Si!—dije sonriendo.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora las cosas sólo debían de seguir su curso.

Y mientras caminaba aun lado de Víctor, sólo podía pensar en lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

Mi decisión aún seguía de pie.

* * *

 **Y con esto termino el bombardeo de actualizaciones XDDDDD**

 **Seguro que tendran con que entretenerse lol**

 **Como ya dije, subo capitulos a diario.**

 **No tengo una hora, así que puedo actualizar en la mañana, en la tarde o en la noche jaja.**

 **Esten pendientes y cualquier duda o sugerencia que deseen hacerme, se las aceptare con gusto n.n**

 **Ahora si, nos leemos luego**.


	82. Chapter 82

No podía creer lo que Otabek me había dicho.

Era todo tan... Inesperado.

Jamás pensé que alguien alguna vez me pidiera ser su amigo de forma tan directa, ni siquiera Yuuri había hecho eso.

Al pensar en él, lo aleje tanto como pude de mi mente.

De momento, lo único que quería era disfrutar del momento que estaba pasando con Otabek.

Teníamos muchas más cosas en común y de hecho, con lo que me contaba, de cuando estuvo conmigo de niños, comencé a recordarlo.

Poco a poco nuestras conversaciones se volvían más banales y tontas.

De verdad me estaba divirtiendo con él.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Me sentía tan a gusto pero, de pronto, la imagen de Yuuri volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza, trate de alejarla una vez más pero de pronto como si lo hubiera invocado, Yuuri entró por la puerta junto a Víctor, Minako y Mari, para invitarnos a salir.

Me negué a aceptar, es más, le trate igual que cuando nos habíamos visto en Hasetsu.

Vaya retroceso.

Es sólo que el verlo, me hacía mal.

Aún seguía resentido por su egoísmo astronómico.

Pero, Otabek acepto sin dudarlo.

Y para coronar la situación, invitaron a Chris y Pichit.

Todo era tan extraño.

Estar todos juntos era tan raro.

Y lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Salir de ahí y dejar de ver a ese par que se miraba tan feliz uno al lado del otro.


	83. Chapter 83

A pesar de que el ambiente se sentía extrañó, estaba tratando de ignorar esa sensación.

Más por el echo de tener a Yurio a dos lugares de mí, acompañado de Otabek.

No voy a negar que el encontrármelo en una ¿cita? con él, fue sumamente raro y me atrevería a decir que me molesto.

A quien engañó.

Me molesto.

Pero no puedo celarlo, yo fui quien le dijo en primer lugar que teníamos que separarnos, que debía de encontrar a alguien de su edad...

Aunque en este último punto, Otabek no era de quinceañero precisamente.

—¿Porque tuvimos que juntarnos?—preguto Yurio con su habitual tono molestó.

Lo que me recordó, el modo en el cual me habló en el restaurante.

¿Tanto le había molestado que interrumpiera su cita?

—Mucho gusto chicas—dijo Pichit.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y la verdad, se me estaba quitando el humor.

No se porque excedí.

—Admito que es algo extraño que estemos todos juntos antes de la final — comencé mirando el vaso que sostenía entre mis manos —. El año pasado la pasé sólo. Incluso en el banquete.

Dije haciendo memoria.

Pero había partes que no recordaba.

¿A que se debería eso?

—Ni siquiera pude hablarle a Víctor —hable y después escuche como Víctor escupía lo que acababa de tomar.

—Yuuri, ¿no lo recuerdas?

La manera en la que me miro, me decía que me perdía de algo muy importante.

Pero no entendía, ¿que se supone que debería de recordar?

—¿Eh?—dije confundido.

—Yuuri—me llamo Chris —, bailaste porque te embriagaste con champán.

Sentí que mi rostro se congeló.

—Todos te vimos.

De pronto caí en cuenta.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, dios no..._

—Fue de lo peor—interrumpio Yurio, sus ojos me miraban con desafío —. Incluso me arrastraste a un duelo de baile.

Al oírlo me escandalice.

—¿Un duelo de baile?—debia de ser una broma—. ¿Contigo?

La manera en la que me miró, me dejó helado.

No estaba jugando.

—Hicimos un duelo de baile en barra—hablo de nuevo Chris—. Semi desnudos.

 _Noooooooooooo_ o

—¡Ahhh!—solte sin poder más. No podía creerlo—. Cuando bebo, me descontroló igual que mi padre, por eso intenté alejarme del alcohol, pero...

Empezaron a llegar imágenes vagas a mi memoria pero nada de lo que me decían aparecía entre ellas.

¿Estaban jugando conmigo?

—Tengo vídeos de lo que pasó.

Me lleve ambas manos a la boca.

¿Porque Dios?

¿Es por lo que le hice a Yurio? ¿A Víctor?

¿Porque?

—Yo también tengo un montón —Chris le pasó el teléfono a Pichit y fue muy tarde para detenerlo.

—¿Como?—dijo sorprendido —. Yuuri, que sucio.

De pronto todos querían ver.

—¡No miren! ¡Dejen eso!

Mire como Chris me miro y luego a alguien atrás de mí.

La mirada que adopto no me gustó nada.

—¿Que hay con ese juego de anillos?

 _Diablos._

* * *

 **Y pues, me bloquee, bueno, ya se viene lo bueno.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí XD se los agradezco.**


	84. Chapter 84

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Anillos?

¿Habían dicho anillos?

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y ni el escándalo que hizo el tailandés por que "su mejor amigo se había casado" redujo mi impresión.

¿Qué clase de cruel broma era esa?

Mis ojos viajaron de la mano de Yuuri a la mano de Víctor, no podía creerlo y cuando mis ojos conectaron con los de Víctor en medio de los aplausos, este me sonrió.

Su sonrisa fue indescifrable para mí, bien podía estarme restregando que se llevó a Yuuri o simplemente me sonreía para molestarme.

Pero, aun así, que lo hiciera, que se mirara tan feliz, que me retara con la mirada, me estaba matando.

Y ese idiota, con sus ridículas excusas de que aquellos anillos solo eran para agradecer, ¿Quién se tragaba eso?

—Sí, están equivocados—interrumpió Víctor con aquella estúpida sonrisa—. Los anillos son de compromiso—dentro de mi mente algo hizo crack, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo—, nos casaremos cuando Yuuri gane el oro.

Me miro y casi pude escuchar su risita.

—¿Cierto Yuuri? —ambos se vieron y ahora más que nunca quise salir de ahí.

—Víctor…

Pronto todos, caímos en cuenta en lo que había dicho Víctor.

Una medalla de oro para Yuuri.

¿Si él ganaba se iban a casar?

Entonces una nueva determinación nació en mi interior.

Si para evitar que el idiota de Víctor se quedara con él debía ir más allá de lo que me podía permitir, podía hacerlo.

Debía impedir a toda costa que Yuuri ganara, hoy más que nunca, tenía muy en claro que no podía dejarlo ganar.

Porque entonces eso implicaba dejarlo ir.

Cuando JJ interrumpió, casi por arte de magia, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para irse.

Por lo visto no era el único que la presencia de JJ le resultaba molesta.

—Solo fue una broma.

Lo escuché y al igual que los demás solo seguí caminando.

Nos dirigimos hacia el hotel y aun cuando la mayoría iban platicando sobre alguna tontería o haciendo mención del banquete del año pasado, lo único que pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez, era los anillos y la inminente boda de ese par.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

Le mire más al frente caminando felizmente aun lado de Víctor, importándole poco lo que yo pensaba.

¿Por qué hacía eso si había prometido esperarme?

¿Para qué mentirme con una cosa así?

¿Qué ganaba al dejarme creer que de verdad me esperaría y me dejaría quedarme a su lado?

¿Por qué me prometía un mundo entero para después destruirlo sin miramiento alguno?

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?

 _¿Porque haces esto Yuuri?_

Otabek no me dijo nada, probablemente noto mi cara y solo se dedicó a caminar a un lado mío.

Y yo, se lo agradecí.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, decisiones que tomar y lo más importante, redefinir mi futuro.

Pues el camino que me había trazado, ya estaba ocupado por alguien más.

* * *

 **Y porque ahora si no me olvide de este portal XDDD**

 **Como sea, subire todos los capitulos que debi de haber subido pero que no subi por que estaba muy ocupada.**

 **¿Jaja se dieron cuenta de lo que puse arriba?**

 **Vaya las redundancias lol**

 **Debo de ponerme al día con el anime si o si.**

 **Ya, ya, preparense mentalmente para lo que se nos viene en YOI, recuerden el cloro sabe mejor frío que caliente jaja ay :v**

 **Nos leemos al rato XD**


	85. Chapter 85

A pesar de haber dormido relativamente bien, me desperté increíblemente temprano y sin cansancio alguno.

Estaba más molesto, irritado y enojado que cualquier otra cosa.

Quería sacar toda esta furia y desesperación.

Es que simplemente aun no podía comprender las acciones de él.

Sabía que por el hecho de solo gustarle cambia la posibilidad de que se enamorara de alguien más, sin embargo, ¿tan rápido?

¿Tan poco le importe que simplemente le bastaron algunos días para desplazarme?

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, salí de mi habitación, necesitaba caminar con urgencia.

Despejarme.

La brisa de la mañana me recibió, calmando mi mente por un momento, no obstante, la calma me duro poco.

Al ver a Víctor, dándome la espalda y mirando al océano, apreciando su anillo, me hizo hervir la sangre tan rápido como no lo creí posible.

Me acerqué hasta él y solo quise dejar salir un poco del dolor que me estaba destruyendo lentamente por dentro.

Lo pateé y una vez que lo hice, no pude detenerme.

Sabía que era muy inmaduro de mi parte recurrir a los golpes, pero me fue la única manera posible para dejar salir toda mi frustración.

Cuando me detuve la ira hacia estragos en mí.

—Víctor Nikiforov está muerto—y no mentía, la leyenda viviente que alguna vez quise que me coreografiara, aquel hombre que alguna vez desee enfrentar en la pista y derrotar, ya no estaba.

Ese hombre había desaparecido hace más de ocho meses.

Su expresión al girarse al verme, fue sorpresiva.

Seguramente no esperaba que hiciera eso.

Pero no quería solo verlo enojado, quería verlo herido.

Mi mente inmadura se estaba adueñando de mí.

—¿Por qué luces tan feliz al ver ese anillo barato? —solté de repente, sabía que ese era un punto muy importante para él, después de todas las sonrisas burlonas que me dedico la noche anterior, no pude más que utilizar todo eso como un arma.

Y vaya que funciono.

Había logrado cabrearlo.

Se acercó hasta mi e inclusive se agacho a mi altura.

Al verlo de cercas, me cerciore de que efectivamente estaba muy cabreado.

—¿Querías competir contra mí? —dijo con aquella sonrisa que para nada llegaba a sus ojos.

Sabia a que se refería, pero él no lo diría.

¿Qué si quería?

Desde un principio tenía en claro que, si competía contra él, perdería, siempre lo supe, pero aun así lo había intentado, lo había intentado con tantas fuerzas que al final había sido en vano.

Yuuri le había preferido a él.

El amor incondicional que tenía hacia Víctor, jamás seria comparable con el que tenía hacia él.

No bastaba.

Siempre supo que era una causa perdida.

Pero el intentarlo siempre fue una opción.

—Engreído—hable con calma, no caería tan fácilmente en sus provocaciones como lo había hecho él conmigo—. No todos los patinadores te admiran.

Y por lo menos yo ya no lo hacía, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás había caído del pedestal en el cual lo tenía.

—Desaparece pronto…

Por lo visto, lo dicho por mi había sido más doloroso de lo que pensé, probablemente el ni siquiera había entendido a lo que me había referido, pero, aun así, el creyó entender algo y con eso, bajo esa conclusión, se molestó.

Me tomo por el rostro y me obligo a encararlo.

En ningún momento, se había tratado solo del patinaje, ambos lo sabíamos.

Teníamos conocimiento de ello desde hace mucho tiempo.

Que no lo dijéramos no quería decir que no lo supiéramos, y aquello que no habíamos hablado nunca, nos estaba alcanzando.

—El anillo que te dio ese cerdo es basura—ahora que estaba furioso no me detendría, quería, aunque fuera una vez, verlo molesto, no ser el único que la pasara mal.

Sus manos temblaban debido a la ira contenida, para mi sorpresa se estaba controlando mejor de lo que pensé, aunque si debía de ser sincero, Víctor no era la clase de hombre que recurría a la violencia, él tenía otros métodos para demostrar su descontento.

—Ganare y te demostrare lo incompetente que es su dueño—el que me sonriera, de algún modo, me ponía más nervioso que el que no me hiciera nada. Víctor podía dar miedo si se lo proponía—. Suéltame—termine por decir ya molesto de que siguiera tocándome.

Me liberé y retrocedí unos pasos.

Él solo volvió a darme la espalda.

Respire profundo y le mire.

¿Cómo nunca me había dado cuenta antes?

Víctor había estado solo, de cierta forma, siempre siendo aquello que los demás querían que fuera, nunca siendo él mismo, pero con Yuuri, había podido ser solo él, no la leyenda ni el Víctor del que todos esperan algo, solo él mismo.

Inclusive yo mismo llegue esperar algo de él.

Pero ya no.

Verlo así, entendí lo mucho que necesitaba de Yuuri, pero yo también lo quería, yo también lo necesitaba.

No podía simplemente renunciar a él, eso no iba conmigo, rendirse tan fácil, no era lo mío y para desgracia de Víctor, me valía una mierda si Yuuri era su mundo entero, yo se lo quitaría sin pensarlo.

Comencé a alejarme de él.

Ya con una idea más clara de hacia dónde irían mis próximas acciones.

Pero entonces me detuve y al contemplar el océano, sentí nostalgia.

Probablemente él también.

Ambos estábamos en el mismo barco después de todo.

—Este lugar se parece a Hasetsu, ¿no?

Verlo sonreír, verlo molesto, verlo siendo él.

Y así solo por Yuuri.

 _Déjame ser egoísta, Víctor_.

—Pensaba lo mismo—murmuro sonriendo con calma.

Ambos anhelábamos a la misma persona, pero al final, uno de los dos perdería.

Y no nos quedaría más que resignarnos.

Resignarnos y seguir adelante.

* * *

 **¿Que es eso que escucho?**

 **Corazones rotos XD el mio esta entre ellos.**

 **¿Sienten que va mal la historia?**

 **Sean sinceras, por lo regular siempre estropeo todo lo que toco y la verdad, seria muy bueno el hecho de que no le haga lo mismo al fic.**

 **Ya estamos entrando en el arco de cierre, las cosas se aclaran, lo que no se había dicho es mencionado y decisiones muy importantes son tomadas.**

 **¿Listos para lo que se viene?**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **PD: Cuidado con los Spoiler que atacan por doquier.**


	86. Chapter 86

Con el evento del Gran Prix Final cada vez más cercas, aquellos sentimientos que se creían tener bajo control comienzan a aflorar, las emocione se siente por todas partes y todos se preparan para lo inevitable.

Los seis participantes finales, acompañados de sus entrenadores, se embarcan en su última gran lucha por la victoria.

¿Quién ganara en Gran Prix Final?

* * *

 **Como toda buena presentadora (?**

 **Bueno no, solo un detallito.**

 **Un spoiler más bien.**

 **Para los que esperan Victuri (cuando no deberian) o Yuriri, se llevaran una sorpresa.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	87. Chapter 87

He aquí los seis patinadores que clasificaron para la final.

Aspiran al título del mejor del mundo.

—Yuuri Katsuki, clasifico en último lugar, ¿remontara en su segunda final?

Con Víctor Nikiforov como entrenador, busca ganar el oro para demostrar el poder del amor.

—Phichit Chulanont clasifico quinto.

Está en racha y es el primer tailandés en ganar la Copa de China. Será su primer final y busca reescribir la historia del sudeste asiático.

—Yuri Plisetsky clasifico cuarto.

Este campeón junior debuta como senior. Ahora le permiten hacer cuádruples y acabo segundo en sus dos eventos. Es el más joven de la final y defenderá el prestigio ruso con su primera victoria.

—Christophe Giacometti clasifico tercero.

Ha embelesado al mundo al mundo con su encanto maduro y gran lutz cuádruple. Ansia su primer oro.

—Otabek Altin clasifico segundo.

El héroe kazajo gano el bronce en el Campeonato Mundial antes de quedarse con el trofeo NHK. Su primera clasificación sorprendió a muchos.

—Jean-Jacques Leroy clasifico en primer lugar, el único en ganar ambos eventos.

Tiene seis cuádruples en ambos programas. JJ impone sus reglas ante el mundo.

¡La ronda final está por comenzar en Barcelona!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Me fui a la -inserté palabra altisonante- con el capítulo final.**

 **Llore, temblé, grite, me frustre y todo de la pura emoción. Aplaudía como loca y aún tengo una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro por tan bello final.**

 **SI BAILARON JUNTOS ALV.**

 **Dios, dios, jajaja, creo que nunca he amado tanto un anime como este, demonios (? Perdóname SnK.**

 **¿Y saben que es lo mejor de todo?**

 **Que habrá segunda temporada en febrero del 2017.**

 **Dios nos ama, dios te ama Kubo-sensei.**

 **No me queda más que decir que los próximos capítulos serán los últimos, posiblemente en una semana todo esto termine y esta historia llegara a su final, agradezco de corazón a todas esas personas que estuvieron conmigo desde el inicio y a todas aquellas que se fueron sumando con el paso de los días, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ustedes.**

 **Me dieron su apoyo y amor cuando más lo necesite, y por ello les doy las gracias. Por aguantarme y ser pacientes con mis locuras (? e inseguridades.**

 **Decir que pensaba que esta historia a duras penas alcanzaría las mil lecturas, es exagerar, no le tenía tantas esperanzas, pero me sorprendieron, me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error.**

 **No puedo poner en palabras lo feliz que estoy y cuando todo esto llegue a su fin, me gustaría pedirles que se quedaran conmigo y siguieran las historias que estoy dispuesta a subir, sin ustedes no soy nada, siempre necesito de ustedes. Son algo así como mi punto de seguridad, mi escape a la realidad.**

 **De cierta forma, me pongo de mejor luego de escribirles, una vez alguien me dije que ponía todas mis emociones al escribir y que pocos escritores hacían eso, solo hoy me di cuenta de que así era, me gusta darles lo mejor y no porquerías, ustedes lo merecen.**

 **Pero bueno, ya no las aburro más, solo quería darles las gracias por todo.**

 **El final esta cercas, pero como me dijo mi mejor amigo una vez: cuando algo termina, algo mucho más grande empieza.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	88. Chapter 88

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no había podido hablar con él más allá de las palabras que le dedique en la cena de la noche anterior.

Deseaba hablar con él de forma desesperada.

Pero no lo haría, de alguna manera, sentí que él no quería hablar conmigo y contrario a mi naturaleza, hice caso.

Todo esto, con algo de esfuerzo, comprendí que era necesario.

Para Yuuri, yo era un niño -y en parte tenía razón-, que no tenía en claro sus emociones, y pronto me di cuenta de que tenía razón, no las tenía del todo claro.

Pero no solo hacia él, sino hacia todos.

Me hice reflexionar y me comencé a cuestionar las emociones que tenía hacia él.

No quería decir que no lo amara, eso era algo innegable, pero ¿él lo hacía conmigo? ¿Oh alguna vez lo haría?

¿Él de verdad podría llegar amarme si se lo pedía?

¿No estaba siendo egoísta al pedirle que me esperara, siendo que él no sentía lo mismo que yo?

Caminando atrás de ellos, mientras Yuuri se preparaba para salir, mis ojos le vieron detenidamente.

Con Víctor era tan diferente que conmigo, con él era más abierto, tenía más confianza y conmigo, ni siquiera podía lograr que el "me gusta" se convirtiera en algo más.

Me dolía decirlo, pero estaba mejor al lado de Víctor.

Corte mis pensamientos.

¿Yo pensé eso?

Fruncí el ceño y me reí de mí mismo.

Definitivamente no se lo dejaría a Víctor, habían pasado por tanto como para que al final simplemente cada quien tomara su camino.

Aquello que empezó como una simple admiración se terminó en un amor desbordante y por más que le doliera a Víctor, no iba a renunciar a él.

Iba a ganar para demostrarle a Víctor que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Yuuri, y además le daría a ese cerdo tonto, una excusa más para que no dejara el patinaje.

Aún tenía mucho que ofrecer.

* * *

 **Y a la... aun no supero el capitulo demonios.**

 **Es que, dios, jaja bueno ya.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	89. Chapter 89

Lo había arruinado.

No había sentido eros en lo más mínimo.

Me concentre tanto en tratar de hacer cada salto a la perfección que me olvide de mi actuación y cuando trate de remediarlo, me equivoque.

Había tocado el hielo.

Con la respiración agitada y la desesperación, me deje caer de rodillas sobre el hielo y me doble sobre mí.

No podía creer que una vez más estaba arruinando las cosas.

Sabía que lo del compromiso no iba enserio, Víctor me lo había dicho, que solo quería ver sus reacciones, pero conociéndolo sabía que me mentía.

No quería ganar para casarme con él, no quería ganar solo para demostrar que todo el tiempo que invirtió en mi fue en vano, quería hacerlo porque deseaba hacerlo.

Si esta era mi última temporada, si esta era mi única oportunidad para redimirme y mostrarle a Víctor que podía hacer más que solo perder, debía de ganar.

Me pare y me dirigí hacia donde Víctor y por su expresión, deduje que estaba decepcionado.

Yo también lo estaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto me despido por el día de hoy.**

 **Mañana atentas a los capitulos XD**

 **Nos leemos luego n.n**

 **PD: Estaba pensando, muchas personas nunca comentan XD -esta bien- pero, pues, si comentan en este capitulo, puedo regalarles un fanfic por eso de navidad jaja, como un agradecimiento por leerme.**

 **Solo tendrían que enviar un comentario o mensaje privado con la pareja que quieran y la trama si quieren y yo estaría subiendo los fics del 25 al 1 de enero.**

 **Bueno, ahora si, bye bye.**


	90. Chapter 90

¿Qué fue eso Yuuri?

Me había tomado por sorpresa, lo maravillosamente bien que lo había estado haciendo desde el inicio, pero rumbo al final, fallo.

Y más aún me sorprendió, que mientras lo miraba actuar, aquella sensación de ser yo el que estuviera en la pista, volvió a mí.

Quería ser yo el que estuviera haciendo aquel performance.

Lo miré caer y supe lo mucho que le había afectado aquel leve fallo.

A pesar de haber obtenido 97.83, no era suficiente para Yuuri, no después de haber obtenido mucho más en anteriores actuaciones.

De algún modo me estaba sintiendo un poco decepcionado.

¿Cómo lo habría hecho yo de haber participado?

Mire a Yuuri y no supe decirle para animarlo un poco.

Estando a un lado de él, comenzaron a embargarme nuevas emociones.

.

.

.

 **Ya estamos rumbo al final, ¿por cierto a que horas lo están leyendo?**

 **Hay una tormenta eléctrica en mi ciudad y la luz viene y va, y la verdad el internet no ayuda mucho jaja, así siento si se sube tarde.**

 **Ahora si, bye bye.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: ¿Notaron como en la presentación de nuestro cerdito, la leyenda del patinaje anhelo volver a la pista? Asdfghjkf**

 **PD2: Bueno, Kisuka, lo subo en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, de hecho, fue ahí donde comence a publicarlo primero y ya no lo estoy olvidando xD de alguna manera ahora publico primero el capitulo aquí antes que allá, ash, me odio. Saludos.**


	91. Chapter 91

Mientras miraba a Pichit competir, no podía evitar sentirme tan feliz por él a pesar de mi propio error, a pesar de que era su primera vez en el Gran Prix Final, se notaba como se divertía con su presentación.

Él no tenía un título por defender y, por tanto, estaba dando lo mejor de sí.

 _Lo hiciste genial._

Pensé en cuanto la presentación acabo y se largó a llorar.

 _Los entretuviste a todos hasta el final, Pichit._

Estaba tan orgulloso de mi amigo hasta que Yurio me corto los pensamientos.

Me sobresalte cuando pateo el asiento, derribándonos a Víctor y a mí.

Mis ojos volaron hasta él.

—¿No piensan dejar el Kiss and Cry, idiotas? —nos gritó siendo acompañado por Lilia y Yakov.

—Yurio…—¿qué podría decirle en una situación así?

No era el momento aún.

Había querido hablar con él, pero desde que había llegado a Barcelona me había sido imposible.

Solo me resigné y me puse de pie junto con Víctor.

Seguía Yurio y deseaba ver su ágape, pronto todo esto terminaría y las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente.

Solo debía de esperar un poco más.

.

.

.

 **Yo suiendo capitulo tras capitulo pues mañana me caduca Word XDDD diablos.**

 **Como sea, solo sé, que sentiré nostalgia cuando todo esto termine porque, para empezar, será mi historia más larga a la fecha.**

 **No las aburro más, nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Llore con Pichit asdfghjkkjhgfd verlo llorar me emociono y llore con él jaja.**


	92. Chapter 92

¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar juntos?

Entendía que fuera su entrenador y que por eso necesitaran estar juntos, ¿pero tanto?

Me deslice dentro de la pista con los brazos en alto.

Ese par estando juntos, siempre lograba hacerme enojar.

Tome posición en el centro y espere a que la música comenzara.

Cuando esta inicio, me moví con ella, había agregado ciertos elementos a la coreografía y confiaba que con eso fuera suficiente para ganar, claro si es que JJ no cometía errores.

En el momento en el que realice el triple Axel y logre elevar los brazos, supe que lograría hacer perfectamente el resto de mi coreografía.

A lo largo de los meses, había estado tratando de comprender lo que realmente era ágape, siempre pensando que únicamente podría lograrlo si pensaba en mi abuelo, pero en un punto me di cuenta de que no era así.

Ágape había crecido alrededor de muchas más personas y de diferentes maneras, termine comprendiendo que mi amor, si bien podía ser incondicional, podía llegar a expresarse de muchas maneras y en muchas personas.

Conforme la coreografía avanzaba podía sentir a todas aquellas personas que habían estado a mi lado, ayudándome a redefinirme.

Cuando llegue a la segunda mitad mis pensamientos comenzaron a apagarse y simplemente me deje llevar por mis emociones, cada paso y cada salto, nacieron como algo natural y para cuando llegue al final mi corazón latía con ímpetu.

Al finalizar, sentí como si estuviera en un sueño, a mi alrededor, todo parecía mucho más calmado.

 _Mi mente se quedo en blanco…_

Sonreí mientras salía de la pista. Estaba más que satisfecho por la presentación que había hecho.

Me posiciones junto con Yakov y Lilia en el Kiss and cry, y esperamos a que dieran mi puntuación.

118.56

Al escuchar, simplemente no podía creerlo, la felicidad me embriago y una enorme sonrisa creció en mi rostro.

Había roto el record mundial de Víctor.

.

.

.

 **La verdad, mucha gente se enojó que solo consiguiera esa puntuación por el simple hecho de levantar los brazos, pero es que, en el patinaje, eso es muy difícil, pues al girar, la fuerza con lo que lo haces, te impide mantenerte firme y que tus brazos se queden arriba pues es ya algo difícil.**

 **En el personal, él se merecía ganar por cada una de las cosas que hizo, fue uno de los que más se esforzó en todo el anime por conseguir esa medalla, por no decir el que más lo hizo, es cierto que es joven y que mucha gente basándose en eso, consideran que no se merecía la medalla, pero, por dios, es un prodigio, el nene se esforzó por ello XD.**

 **Bueno ya XD es que si me molesta que critiquen a los personajes lol solo porque no gano el que querían jaja.**

 **Continuemos.**


	93. Chapter 93

Escuché ágape comenzar, pero me fui imposible ir pues los periodistas me rodearon.

Mientras la música continuaba, escuchaba al público volverse loco y me sentí un poco presionado por querer verlo, miré un televisor y me dirigí hacia siendo seguido de cercas.

Al verlo, me quede sin palabras, había cambiado tanto su presentación, se podía sentir ágape en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y mientras observaba el televisor me percate de algo, Víctor no estaba conmigo.

Mire a los lados y al no encontrarlo me disculpe de las personas presentes.

Camine hasta donde estaban las gradas y al entrar en las escalinatas le mire en la sima de estas.

—Víc…—enmudecí al verle.

Víctor miraba a la pista, no como un entrenador ni como un espectador, miraba a la pista como si fuera un competidor más, evaluando a la competencia.

Y mientras más lo miraba, algo se removió en mi interior.

¿Entonces mi decisión había sido la más acertada?

Bien podía apartar a Víctor del mundo, pero no de la pista.

Y de eso acaba de darme cuenta.

¿No estábamos siendo egoístas ambos?

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—También quería ver el evento…

Puede de que él no me lo dijera, y que tal vez ni siquiera lo intentara…

—Chris esta por entrar, sentémonos.

Pero no podía mentirse para siempre, el anhelaba volver a la pista y patinar.

—Si.

Y yo lo haría volver de una u otra manera.

Le gustara o no.

.

.

.

 **Y las cosas poco a poco se van desarrollando para el esperado final, creo que subiré todo el capítulo 11 de YOI y mañana todo el 12 asdfghjklkhgfdsasdfghj mañana tendré mucho trabajo XD oh bueno, si no me da sueño y la luz no se va -porque estoy en medio de una tormenta eléctrica- subiré más capítulos.**

 **Bye bye. Nos leemos luego.**


	94. Chapter 94

Ver a Christopher participar me hizo darme cuenta del largo camino que aun tenía por delante, pero, a diferencia de él, yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Camine hacia las gradas a paso decidido, había alguien que quería apoyar en su presentación, pero cuando entre en ellas, mire a Yuuri mirando demasiado a Víctor.

Fruncí los labios y camine por la fila que estaba atrás de ellos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y cuando Sara miro a Yuuri, me moleste más.

¿Es que quería hablar con él?

Me senté y dejé caer mis pies entre ambos sobresaltándolos.

Los dos me miraron rápidamente y mis ojos que estaban clavados en Yuuri al girarse, se desviaron después de hacer contacto.

—Vamos—grite a Otabek y el respondió con un pulgar arriba.

Una leve sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Aun no podía creer que él me hubiera pedido ser su amigo.

Mientras lo veía moverse por el hielo, no dejaba de sorprenderme la habilidad que tenía y más aún que no cambiara su expresión en lo más mínimo.

Y conforme lo miraba bailar, comencé a acordarme de él.

No se le había dado bien el ballet.

En lo más mínimo.

Pero definitivamente tenia técnica para otras áreas y lo había aprovechado al máximo.

Cuando hizo el triple Axel me dejo impactado, la altura y distancia que había en aquel salto había sido excepcional.

Una sonrisa muy visible se expidió por mi rostro y no me moleste en ocultarla.

—Ah—murmure aun sonriendo.

Mire de reojo a Yuuri y le note preocupado.

Probablemente a que Otabek no había cometido errores como él.

Una idea me cruzo por la mente.

Puse los brazos atrás de mi cabeza y me recargué en la silla.

—Otro más que supero al cerdo.

Inmediatamente salto en su asiento.

Bingo.

Había dado en el blanco.

Yuuri se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Y eso que la competencia apenas había empezado.

—¡Es buenísimo! —siguió Víctor—. Fue muy exótico. Que novedoso.

¿Víctor sabía lo que estaba haciendo o no se había dado cuenta?

Al verlo con aquella sonrisa me quede en blanco.

Sonreí un poco por la idiotez de Víctor, no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sus palabras estaban cometiendo.

Solo hacía que Yuuri se preocupara aún más.

Lo último que quería era verlo fallar como el año anterior.

Cuando dijeron que aún seguía en primer lugar y que me seguía Otabek, no me sorprendí mucho.

—Bien—dije mirando como Yuuri temblaba.

Esto no terminaría bien, ya estaba en cuarto lugar y probablemente terminaría en quinto tras la presentación de JJ.

Y hablando de él, era su turno.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Asdfghjklkjhgfds dios, no quiero escribir los errores de JJ, es que, osea, no traigo nada en contra del personaje, pero cuando son tan pedantes como él, nunca me caen del todo bien, los dejo en el limbo jaja.**

 **Pero cuando comenzó a fallar, fue como: ah, pensé que eso no pasaría.**

 **Fue sorpresivo.**

 **Me hizo simpatizar un poquito más hacia él.**

 **Bueno, continuemos.**

 **Esto se pondrá bueno asdfghjkjhgf.**

 **PD: se está yendo la luz D: no se, hace rato se fue como unos 15 minutos jaja -risa nerviosa-, si ya no subo más capítulos fue porque de plano se volvió a ir la luz y no regreso, y sin luz no hay internet y sin internet pues no hay más capítulos XD.**


	95. Chapter 95

Cuando JJ se deslizo al centro de la pista, mi única preocupación era saber que él me terminaría superando en cuanto a puntaje, pero, cuando llego la hora de dar los saltos.

Algo en él cambio.

Su combinación de toe-loop cuádruple nunca llego, y no solo eso, cuando trato de reponerlo con un triple Axel, este término siendo uno sencillo.

Me lleve las manos al rostro, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Después de todo por lo que había trabajado, había sucumbido a la presión del Gran Prix y ni siquiera se le había notado hasta que estuvo en la pista.

Mientras lo miraba, era como verme a mí mismo un año antes.

Con el peso de las expectativas de todos sobre mis hombros y la presión de ello.

Pero, a diferencia mía, él no podía quedarse quieto.

Había decidido aceptar ese desafío y lo estaba dando todo por no rendirse a pesar de sus fallos.

Yo tampoco me arrepentía del desafío, después de todo, estaba entre los seis mejores.

Y a pesar de haber salido muy bajo, mantuvo su actitud.

¿A que es difícil aparentar?

Sonreí un poco al escuchar a Yurio quejarse por las ovaciones a JJ.

Las posiciones ya se habían dado y mañana todo se decidiría.

Pero para mí, aún tenía una última cosa que hacer ese día.

* * *

Después de aquel pesado día, tanto Víctor como yo, habíamos decidido no salir a ningún lado.

Nos habíamos ido directamente al hotel.

Cuando llegamos, Víctor se fue a la ducha y yo me cambie, más tarde haría lo mismo.

Ahora debía de mentalizarme para lo que haría a continuación.

Pasados unos minutos, Víctor salio de esta y se sentó frente a mí. Comenzó a secar su cabello con una toalla mientras yo revisaba las publicaciones en mi celular.

—Minako-sensei está bebiendo en un bar con Celestino—comente mirando la pantalla de mi celular.

—Wow, lo mejor será no meterse—contesto con voz risueña.

¿Aún estaba bien lo que le iba a pedir?

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

—Por cierto, Yuuri, ¿de que querías hablarme?

Deje de ver al celular y lo mire.

 _No_ sonrías _así Víctor..._

—Si...

Apreté mis manos con fuerza, sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rápido, mientras toma aire para hablar.

No quería lastimarlo.

Pero lo terminaría haciendo.

—Acabemos con esto tras la final.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, asdfghjhgfdaghdakjf, omg, mientras escribía la parte de JJ, tuve que ver esa parte del capítulo otra vez y les juro que mis ojos se aguaron ;-;**

 **La emoción XD**

 **Ah, mi bebe Yuuri.**

 **Dios jaja.**

 **Ya quiero que nuestros hijos pródigos se reconcilien (aunque no recuerdo que se hallan pelado, jum, ¿Por qué no se hablan lol?), pero, todo a su tiempo lol -se desespera-**

 **Nos leemos luego jaja**


	96. Chapter 96

—Acabemos con esto tras la final—dijo Yuuri y sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera por una milésima de segundo.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Él de verdad me estaba pidiendo eso?

—¿Eh?—fue lo único que logre articular.

Mi mente de un momento a otro se había quedado en blanco.

—Has hecho más que suficiente por mí. Gracias a ti pude darlo todo en mi ultima temporada.

¿Ultima?

¿No había cambiado de opinión?

Si era sincero, ya sabia lo que Yuuri pensaba desde hace varios meses, retirarse.

Y a pesar de todo, aun confiaba en que su juicio cambiara rumbo al final y decidiera continuar participando.

Pero, me había equivocado.

—Gracias por todo Víctor—hablo reverenciándome—. Gracias por haber sido mi entrenador.

Conforme él había estado hablando, yo había sentido como algo en mi interior se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

Sentí mis ojos arder e inevitablemente comencé a llorar.

—¿Víctor?—escuche la voz sorprendida de Yuuri pero ni siquiera quise verle.

¿Por qué era tan egoísta?

No, más importante, ¿Por qué no era más ambicioso?

—Vaya...

Él aun tenía mucho más que ofrecer, aún no podía retirarse, se que él no me lo estaba diciendo pero aún así... aún así...

—Nunca imagine que Yuuri Katsuki fuera una persona tan egoísta.

—Sí—murmuro—. Tome una decisión egoísta.

Mis lagrimas no paraban, pero la incertidumbre era mayor, ¿exactamente a que se refería con terminar?

—Me retirare—y con esas palabras, sentí como la ira comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi.

Así que al final, no me había equivocado.

Él se iba a retirar.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿No fui suficiente apoyo para él?

Mire su mano acercarse a mi rostro y retirar los cabellos que cubrían parte de mi rostro.

Le mire con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Yuuri que haces?

—Bueno—divago al hablar—, me sorprende verte llorar.

¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

—Es porque estoy enfadado—dije dándole un manotazo.

Aunque más bien, estaba muy molesto.

Su mirada incrédula me hizo sentirme desconcertado por un momento.

—¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que sería hasta el Gran Prix Final!—me reclamo sorprendido por el golpe.

—Pero creía que me necesitarías más.

Y no mentía.

—¿No piensas hacer tú regreso? Yo ya no...

¿Pero que era lo que estaba diciendo?

—¿Cómo me pides que regrese a la pista mientras tú te retiras?

Le dije molesto mientras me ponía de pie y le tomaba por los hombros.

—Nunca me necesitaste antes para competir y ganar. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

Apreté sus hombros y lo obligue a verme.

—Porque me enamore de ti como no tienes una idea y el solo pensar que te retiraras, así como si nada, me enferma, ¿es que no lo ves?

El rostro de Yuuri fue todo un poema.

Él me sonrió con amabilidad y acaricio mi mejilla, secando mis lagrimas.

—Sabes que no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos Víctor—hablo lentamente.

Mis ojos le vieron suplicante.

—Entonces cumple mi deseo de que sigas patinando.

—¿No estas siendo egoísta?

—¿Y tu?—comencé a temblar de la ira y la tristeza—. ¿Qué crees que dirá Yurio? ¿Lo has pensado siquiera?

—No creo que a él le importe.

—Si a mi me importa, a él también lo hará. Se sentirá decepcionado de ti.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Lo conozco mejor que tú.

Y pareció que eso le dolió.

—Reconsidéralo, por favor.

Sus ojos me vieron y me pidieron que parara.

Sabia que había miedo en ellos pero también determinación, él no se quería retirar, estaba vacilando y haría lo que fuera por hacerlo continuar.

No porque me gustara, no porque me hubiera enamorado de él, si no porque sabia que como patinador, tenía mucho más que ofrecer.

—Víctor...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mi versión de microsoft caduco y estoy viendo como se usa la de word online XD es todo un reto, joder, es muy lenta y no me marca tanto los errores asdfghjklkjhgfds te odio pobreza.**

 **Siento haber subido el capitulo hasta ahora lol, es que estaba delantando con los fics que publicare en dos días jaja.**

 **Bueno ya, ya quiero acabar con esto, muchos feels.**

 **Fruta vida.**

 **Nos lees luego.**


	97. Chapter 97

Acordamos que cada uno decidiría que hacer después del programa libre.

Es cierto que tenia miedo, pero sentía que ya no podía dar más de lo que había hecho, además, a Víctor no le podía decir el verdadero motivo del porque deseaba retirarme.

Sabia que era la única manera para que él volviera a la pista, pero, se reusó y además lo había hecho llorar, ¿por qué siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas?

* * *

Esta noche conoceremos al campeón del mundo.

La mejor puntuación del programa corto de la historia fue de Yuri Plisetsky.

Otabek Altin, el héroe kazajo, esta segundo en su primer Gran Prix Final.

Christophe Giacometti, de Suiza, alcanzó el lugar de forma distintiva.

Yuuri Katsuki, el as japonés, espera alcázar el podio desde el cuarto lugar.

Pichit Chulannot, el primer tailandés en alcanzar la final, está quinto.

E inesperadamente, el canadiense Jean-Jacques Leroy está sexto. ¿Remontara?

El capitulo final del Gran Prix Final, esta por comenzar.

* * *

 **Asopotamadre XD**

 **Dios, no puedo creer que ya estemos en este punto del anime**

 **Aún no supero que allá concluido hace dos días jaja ay :v**

 **Pero bueno, hay que seguir, pronto, todo esto acabara.**

 **Nos leemos luego**.


	98. Chapter 98

Sus batallas continuaran por años después de este Gran Prix Final.

No hay historia más atractiva que una sin un fin definido.

Conforme las presentaciones de JJ y Pichit pasaban, pronto me di cuenta que era mi turno, ambos habían dado todo de si mismos.

Yo también haría lo mismo, no solo me esforzaría por mí, también lo haría por Yurio, Víctor, mi familia.

Si esta iba a ser mi ultima presentación daría lo mejor de mi al igual que ellos dos.

Mientras caminaba hasta la pista, deje que los recuerdos que me llevaran hasta donde estaba me embriagaran.

Pensé en todo eso y pronto me encontré pensando en si reamente estaba tomando la decisión mas acertada.

Entre en la pista y me aferre al barandal, me recargue sobre este y comencé a meditar un poco más acerca de todo lo que había estado haciendo a lo largo de estos meses.

—Tranquilo, el oro esta a tu alcance, Yuri.

¿Por qué si sabia que me retiraría si ganaba el oro me seguía alentando a perseguirlo?

—Confía en ti mismo.

Sonreí un poco antes de borrar esa sonrisa.

¿Por qué tomarse esa molestia?

—Oye, Víctor—le dije sin verle—. Dijiste que querías mantenerte fiel a ti mismo, ¿verdad?—comente—. No empieces a actuar como un entrenador modelo.

Apreté su mano que me había dado en señal de apoyo.

—Quiero dejar la pista con una sonrisa.

Víctor se inclino sobre mi y comenzó a hablarme en murmullos.

—Yuuri, escúchame—me dijo—. No sabia si decirte esto o no, pero... —le mire detenidamente—. Me tome un descanso tras volverme pentacampeón solo para entrenarte. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas ganado un solos oro?

Me sorprendió por lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cundo dejaras esa actitud de calentamiento?

Sonreí un poco mientras el me abrazaba.

—De verdad quiero besar una medalla de oro.

Creo que nunca antes había dicho eso en voz alta.

Creo que nunca antes nadie me había dicho que dejara de tener miedo de la forma en la que Víctor lo hizo.

Sonreí mientras lo abrace con fuerza.

¿Estaba bien si decidía seguir?

Es decir, claro que siempre tendré el miedo de equivocarme y volverme a caer, pero si tenia a personas que me apoyaran a mi lado... en realidad, podría intentarlo.

Apreté una vez más la mano de Víctor antes de soltarlo y dirigirme al centro de la pista.

Ya había decidido mi meta.

* * *

 **Ahhhhh, unos capitulos más y será todo asdfghjjhgfdssdfg.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Rumbo a la gran final XDDD -inserte canción de telenovela-**


	99. Chapter 99

_Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki._

 _Soy un patinador japonés del montón._

 _Tengo 24 años._

Me deslice en la pista hasta posicionarme en el centro, la música empezó y comencé a moverme con ella.

 _Pase más de la mitad de mi vida intentando alcanzar a Víctor._

 _Víctor, llegué hasta aquí gracias a ti._

Gire sobre mi y realice el salchow cuádruple.

 _Y no solo a ti..._

Pensé en muchas personas, pero una sobresalió por sobre las demás: Yurio.

 _Necesito una presentación más que perfecta para ganar el oro._

 _Me lo he planteado desde el programa corto..._

 _Acabaré mi carrera desafiándome con un programa tan difícil como el de Víctor._

Me deslice por el hielo pensando en todos y cada una de la cosas que había hecho hasta ahora y en todo lo que había aprendido.

Lentamente todos esos recuerdos iban dando paso, a lo que hoy era yo.

Ya no era el mismo Yuuri de meses atrás, ahora todo era diferente.

Tras realizar el salto sonrei un poco.

 _¿Ya te diste cuenta, Víctor?_

Salte y realice el triple axel, un loop sencillo y salchow triple, todos sin ningún error.

Pronto me di cuenta, mientras patinaba, que en realidad no quería que nada de esto acabará.

 _Pero mantenerte como mi entrenador, implicaría matarte lentamente como patinador competitivo._

 _Y eso no podía permitir lo._

 _Volverte mi entrenador no fue en vano._

 _Y te lo estoy probando._

 _Pero ahora es momento de que vuelvas Víctor._

El siguiente paso, el flip cuádruple, salió a la perfección.

Gire sobre mi y cuando cerré la competencia, señalé a Víctor.

 _¿Te diste cuenta de lo que quiero Víctor?_

 _¿Ahora lo sabes?_

Grité con todas mis fuerzas levantando los brazos en alto, la emoción me embargo y comencé a llorar.

Esto estaba pasando, esto era real.

No era un sueño, por fin lo había logrado.

—¡Yuuri!

Al verlo, tan feliz, me pregunté si había captado mi mensaje.

Me deslice hasta él y recibí un abrazo de su parte.

Pronto todo terminará.

Fuimos al Kiss and Cry y nos sentamos a la espera de mi calificación final.

A pesar de que sabía que lo había hecho bien, no podía evitar ponerme nervioso.

—Tranquilo—dijo acariciando mi espalda —. Lo hiciste con tal perfección que tengo darán una buena puntuación.

Cuando escuche que emitían mi calificación eleve la vista a la pantalla y al ver mi calificación no lo podía creer.

Había obtenido 221.58 en mi programa libre, dándome un total de 319.41.

Había roto el récord de Víctor.

Mire sorprendido hacia donde Víctor y este tenía su mano tendida hacia mi.

¿Así que eso era todo?

Estire mi mano hacia él, tomando la suya.

Me dio un apretón antes de tirar de mi y abrazárme.

—Te felicito, Yuuri—dijo contra mí —. Que ambos Yuris superarán mis marcas es algo que me deleita cono su coreógrafo y entrenador, pero no me gusta nada como competidor.

Al oírlo, me paralice.

Me separé de él y le mire directamente.

—¿Qué? ¿O sea que regresarás?

Él solo me sonrió.

¿Así que al final si era todo?

.

.  
.

* * *

 **Asdgfhjkadhsk los feels xD**

 **Dios, me mato que Yuuri gritará al término de la presentación, fue tan ahhh, no se jaja.**

 **Ya casi ;-;**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: escuchen la canción de _Yuri on Ice_ , le da mejor sensación XD**


	100. Chapter 100

Había decidido mantenerme lejos de todos antes de el último acto, mientras caminaba siendo seguido por Lilia y Yakov, escuche el llamado de Víctor y seguí avanzando, pero Yakov no lo hizo.

—Necesito hablarte.

—¿Ahora mismo? Hazlo después. Ya casi le toca a Yuri.

Al ver que no avanzaban, me detuve junto con Lilia y los observamos.

—¿Que? ¿Vas a regresar? —le grito sorprendido después de escucharlo.

Víctor ni se inmutó un poco.

¿Que estaba pensando?

—Sí, pienso hacerlo para el Nacional ruso.

Al oirle, me comencé a quitar los audífonos.

 _Espera un momento... Víctor..._

Yuuri había dicho que participaría con Víctor como entrenador hasta que todo acabará.

"— _Sin importar el resultado, ¿_ _seguiras_ _a mi lado?"_

Recordé claramente aquellas palabras y sentí un pánico inigualable.

Víctor me lo había advertido.

Si Yuuri se retiraba, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

—¿Significa que el tazón de cerdo se retirará?—me apresuré a preguntar.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo tome por el brazo.

La mirada que me dedico me desaliento mucho.

—Si lo hace, depende de él —me miro y note cuanto le dolía decir eso—. Dijo que decidiría cuando acabará el Gran Prix Final.

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa.

No podía estar hablando en serio.

¿Retirarse?

Víctor sonrió al ver mi cara.

¿Es que lo estaba disfrutando de alguna manera?

Comenzó a inclinarse sobre mi y me abrazo.

Mi primer impulso fue alejarlo pero cuando comenzó a hablar me fue imposible hacerlo.

—Ayudame Yurio. No puedo deterlo sólo. Yuuri se va a retirar y no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Lloré y le pedí que no lo hiciera pero el simplemente dijo que lo pensaría.

Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

—Necesito que patines mejor que nunca Yuri. Detenlo de que se retiré, disuadelo. Aún no es tarde, él aún lo está dudando. Por favor, no quiero perderlo— se aclaró la voz y volvió a hablar —. No debes perderlo Yuri.

Me separé de él y simplemente me di la vuelta, comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

Mientras caminaba fruci el ceño.

¿Pedirme eso a mi Víctor? ¿Sabiendo que no me negaría?

Llegué hasta el borde de la pista y coloque una mano en el borde de esta. Mire a la pista y mi determinación se cernió.

 _Perdoname_ _Yuuri...pero no puedo dejar que hagas esa estupidez. No te voy a dejar ir._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

* * *

 **Asdgfhjkadhsk, no manchen, no manche asdgfhjkadhsk.**

 **El próximo capítulo estara muy cortito.**

 **Y por lo que le dijo Víctor a Yurio, pues, seamos sinceros, algo debio haberle dicho jaja.**

 **Okno.**


	101. Chapter 101

Víctor se había ido otra vez.

Últimamente hacia mucho eso.

Después de buscarlo un rato, me di cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lado.

—Puede de que este en las gradas— murmure.

Comencé el mismo camino que había hecho ayer y comencé a subir las escaleras pero esta vez Víctor no estaba en la cima de estas.

Mientras subía, escuche como Yuri era llamado.

Comencé a correr por las escaleras para poder verlo.

Llegué hasta arriba y mire hacia la pista donde Yurio se posicionaba.

—¡Yuri!—grite—¡Tu puedes!

Me quedé en mi propio lugar, de pie, mirando a Yurio.

Su última presentación estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.  
.

* * *

 **Asdgfhjkadhsk y Yuuri olvidó que buscaba a Víctor xD**

 **Ahhhh, ya viene la presentación.**

 **El que sigue ewe**


	102. Chapter 102

Escuche a Otabek gritarme y Levante mi dedo pulgar en señal de que lo había escuchado.

Me deslice hasta el centro y tome posición.

 _Yakov, Lilia._

 _Abuelo, Yuko y el resto._

 _Y en especial Yuuri Katsuki,_ _mirenme_ _bien._

La música empezó y me moví con ella.

Mientras patinaba, las palabras de Víctor votaban en mi cabeza.

Si realmente podía lograr que Yuuri se quedará, entonces lo intentaría sin dudarlo.

Mientras me deslizaba, mi mente comenzó a retornar al año anterior.

 _Yuuri Katsuki..._

 _Arruinaba salto tras salto, pero te atrapaba con su secuencia de pasos._

 _Me hubiera gustado verte sin errores._

 _En aquel entonces pensaba, ¿que tipo de persona eres?_

Me sentí agobiado al recordar como le había hablado.

Pero en aquel momento, verlo llorando y totalmente destruido, me había decepcionando.

 _¿Te retirarás tras ganar el oro?_

 _¿Te olvidarás de todo ahora que superaste la puntuación de Víctor?_

 _¿Te olvidarás de mi?_

 _¡Vete al diablo!_

Frunci el ceño mientras me preparaba para lo que venía.

 _¡No me decepciones!_

 _¡El oro no es para los cerdos!_

El flip triple salió a la perfección.

Si mantenía el ritmo, tal vez lo lograría.

 _¡Voy a ganar!_

 _¡No creas que permitiré que simplemente huyas, así como así!_

Cuando caí y toque el suelo, me enojé mucho, no podía permitirme fallos como esos.

Me puse de pie y seguí inmediatamente.

No permitirá que nada de eso me detuviera ahora.

Debía de recuperar puntos lo mejor que pudiera y más aún, para poder ganarle.

 _¿Yuuri me estás viendo?_

 _Algún día superaré tu marca._

 _Y cuando eso pase, quiero que sigas compitiendo e intentes arrebatarme el triunfo._

Agregue un cuádruple y lo clavé

 _Yuuri date cuenta_.

 _Te arrepentirás de por vida si te retiras ahora..._

 _Idiota._

Gire sobre mi y cerré abriendo los brazos como si fueran alas.

Cuando por fin acabe, las lágrimas que me había esforzado en mantener ocultas, comenzaron a salir.

De deje caer de rodillas y me tape el rostro.

Lo di todo por él.

Había hecho un esfuerzo inmenso por él.

Todo por él.

 _¡Yuuri no me dejes!_

 _¿Te llegó mi mensaje?_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

* * *

 **Asdgfhjkadhsk, mi bebé ;-; ahhh, asdgfhjkadhsk xD.**

 **Dios, creo que sólo serán tres o cuatro capítulos más y será todo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	103. Chapter 103

Cuando empezó su programa me fue imposible apartar mis ojos de él.

Cada uno de sus movimientos eran precisos y hermosos.

Lo hacía de una manera tan increíble que resultaba difícil creer que era un novato.

Era un hermoso Ángel dispuesto a romper con todos los estereotipos.

 _Ánimo, Yurio. Vienen los saltos de la segunda mitad._

Cuando lo vi caer, me sorprendió y más aún la manera en la cual remontó.

Ese era Yurio, alguien incapaz de quedarse quieto, con una fiereza tal que abrumaba.

Su rostro me decía lo mucho que le costaba hacer todo eso.

¿Pero porque esforzarse tanto?

¿Porque llevarse hasta el límite?

Sus secuencias y saltos no disminuyeron en energía.

Y cuando añadió el cuádruple mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

 _Yuri..._

Casa movimiento que hacía, comenzó a grabarse a fuego en mi mente, verlo ahí, esforzándose al máximo me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado.

 _Yurio tu..._

¿Pero porque esforzarse tanto?

Mis ojos no se apartaron de él en ningún momento.

Entonces algo encajó.

 _Víctor..._

¿No quieres dejarme ganar?

¿Ninguno de los dos?

Verlo caer en medio de un llanto, me constó que lo que me había dicho Víctor era verdad, Yurio no me permitirá retirarme.

 _¿Tanto te esforzaste sólo por mi?_

Yurio, sin lugar a dudas, seguirás muy de cerca los pasos de Víctor.

No dejas de sorprenderme.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Waaaaa, un capitulo más y todo esto llegara a su final.**

 **Todo lo bueno en algún momento acaba.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	104. Chapter 104

Por 12 milésimas Yurio me había ganado.

Y por su sonrisa que me dedico al bajar del pódium, supe que estaba más que feliz por arrebatarme el oro.

Y la verdad, no estaba molesto ni decepcionado.

Lo di todo al igual que él, bueno, él se esforzó al doble.

Sonrei ante ese pensamiento. Él se había ganado tanto esa medalla.

Me deslice hacia donde Víctor estaba con la medalla de plata en manos y la levante para él.

—No es una de oro, pero...

Él sólo me sonrió.

—Si no es de oro, no se me antoja besarla.

Al oirle bromear con aquel todo me sorprendió.

Definitivamente él no quería que ganara el oro y no trataba de disimularlo.

—Tenía tantas ganas de besar tu medalla de oro.

Cuando comenzó a acercarse comencé a retroceder.

—Soy un fracaso como entrenador. Yuri, ¿que me sugieres?

Estaba demasiado cercas.

—Algo que me emocioné.

¿Porque le gusta molestarme?

Al ver mi expresión sonrió un poco.

—¿En que acabas de pensar?

—Bueno... Víctor —le dije empujándolo pero como lo hice con mucha fuerza lo derribe y me llevo con él—. He decidido que me acompañes en el patinaje competitivo un año más. Y esta vez, ganaré el oro.

Su expresión me dio mucha gracia.

—Perfecto pero continúa.

—¿Eh?

—No creas que ser competidor y entrenador a la vez será pan comido para mí—comento tomando mi medalla y colocándomela—. Para compensarlo, tendrás que volverte pentacampeón del mundo mínimo.

¿Es tu forma de decir que definitivamente no me dejarás retirarme verdad?

Sonrei con melancolía y asentí con la cabeza.

—Si...

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y antes de que se alejara lo detuve.

—Con respecto a la gala...

—A bueno, si la propuesta aún sigue en pie, hagamos lo.

Le sonrei abiertamente.

—Claro que si.

* * *

El japonés Yuri Katsuki, medallista de plata, presenta Hanarezuni soba ni ite, el último programa libre de su entrenador, Víctor Nikiforov.

Cuando la música sono, su cuerpo se movió sólo.

Tal como habia hecho Víctor meses atras, mire al cielo con aquella expresión de anhelo y siguio con un giro triple, deslisandoce agilmente por el suelo.

Conforme la presentacion avanzaba sus movimientos no dejaban de ser perfectos y hermosos.

Pronto Víctor se unio a aquella danza, marcando el final de aquel camino.

Ahora las cosas estaban donde deberían de haber estado.

* * *

Aquella noche, fue una de las mejores de mi vida.

Por diferentes motivos, ya fuera porque por primera vez, no me senti decepcionado de mi lugar, que disfrute de esa sensación y que gane mucho más de lo que perdí.

Después de aquel día, Víctor había hablado con Yakov y lo había convencido de que me quedara a entrenar con ellos.

Al principio no le pareció pero después de un tiempo el simplemente lo terminó aceptando.

Y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aún no podía creer como se habían desarrollado las cosas.

Oficialmente, no estaba con Yurio y hasta donde Víctor me había explicando, así estaba bien.

Pero sabía que no era del todo cierto, se que aún le duele saber que no lo quiero de la forma en la cual el lo hace conmigo.

Y aun así decidió ayudarme.

A veces el recordarlo me hace sentir culpable pero al final, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Por otra parte Yurio... Bueno, el estaba más que feliz de la relación que tenemos ahora, si bien no éramos pareja, tampoco estábamos del todo separados, algo así como amigos con beneficios.

En dos años más, podríamos formalizar nuestra relación, pero hasta que eso ocurriera, a los ojos del mundo, sólo seríamos amigos fuera de la pista y rivales dentro de esta.

Makkashin me adelantó mientras corríamos sacandome de mis pensamientos y a lo lejos pude ver a Víctor esperando a un lado de Yurio.

Ambos al verme me sonrieron.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras corría.

Todo parecía tan irreal y no lo era.

Era un sueño muy grande como para cargarlo yo sólo. Y por suerte, tenía un lugar al cual llegar.

Llamamos amor a todo lo que se encuentra sobre el hielo y fiera de él.

Y jamás me arrepentiria de las decisiones que había tomado.

—Yuuri.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Fue un gusto, placer y todo lo bueno del mundo, haber recorrido este camino aún lado suyo.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo que me dieron y brindaron a lo largo de todo este tiempo y si bien no soy una de las mejores escritoras y tengo mis fallas, ustedes supieron aceptarme y por ello les estoy agradecida.**

 **Se que todo esto nació como un reto (una convocatoria más bien jaja) pero se convirtió en algo más y gracias a eso he crecido como persona.**

 **Conocí a tanta buena gente gracias a esta historia que bueno, dar las gracias no es suficiente.**

 **Espero podamos vernos más adelante, en otras de mis historias y que de igual manera las disfruten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, declaró esta historia finalizada.**

 **Recuerden, en el epílogo subíre la reconciliación de ese par y tal vez (? hard, okno, si habrá jaja.**

 **De todas maneras, como saben y siempre se los repito, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos (? Todo es bienvenido.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: no soy buena relatando en tercera persona jaja, por ello el baile tal vez se vio raro(? mis disculpas.**

 **FINALIZADO 24/DIC/2016 10:45 a.m.**


End file.
